


Колебания

by may_green



Series: Колебания и неприятности [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Best Friends, Crowley Was Not Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may_green/pseuds/may_green
Summary: С Не-Апокалипсиса прошло несколько месяцев. Ангела и демона правда оставили в покое? Как они справляются с новой жизнью? Счастливы ли они?___________This fic is the same "Doubts ans certainties", just in Russian. I wrote it in two languages at the same time and now just need to put the final Russian version somewhere.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Колебания и неприятности [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723159
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	1. Демон

Одним из небольших преимуществ того, что Армагеддон не состоялся – хотя было бы крайне неблагоразумно высказывать подобные мысли Внизу – была возможность по-прежнему после работы заскочить в давно приглянувшийся бар и пропустить пару стаканчиков с коллегами, прежде чем возвращаться в Ад. Но сейчас демон-гонец Саар выскочил из-под знакомой неоновой вывески со скоростью вихря. Эта сволочь что делает здесь? Как он смеет являться в традиционное место сходок сил Ада? И стоит ли об этом сообщить начальству или лучше вообще молчать, что имел неосторожность его встретить?.. Второй вариант выглядел безопаснее.

Тот, кто так напугал Саара, сидел за стойкой в обществе роскошной черноглазой блондинки в закрытом, но ничего не скрывавшем платье. Саар был бы очень рад ошибиться, но это манеру расслабленно растекаться по мебели всей длинной тонкой фигурой, тёмно-рыжие волосы и чёрные очки все вместе точно ни с чем нельзя было спутать.

– А ты наглец, заявиться сюда, – белокурая суккуба с бокалом в руке набралась смелости подойти к нему.

Он смерил её взглядом поверх очков:

– С моей наглостью всё ясно, а хватит ли твоей, чтобы со мной выпить? – его бровь взлетела вверх. – Ребята вокруг такие скромные последнее время.

– Я тебя не боюсь, Кроули, – она дерзко улыбнулась и села на табурет рядом.

Он иронически усмехнулся в ответ, подзывая бармена:

– А что, большие начальники уже не против меня... Рэнид?

– Хастур, конечно, хочет твою голову, – пожала плечами она, стараясь не показать, как ей польстило, что демон вспомнил её имя – они едва ли встречались после восьмого века. – Вельзевул молчит и запрещает о тебе говорить. В любом случае, откуда им знать, где и с кем я пью в свободное время?

– Плохая девочка, – одобрительно сказал Кроули. – Земля – отличное место для игры в прятки.

Она искоса посмотрела на него из-под длинных ресниц: Он облокотился на стойку локтем, развернувшись к собеседнице, и суккуба готова была поспорить, что за очками он не без интереса рассматривает её.

– Ты всегда так плохо играешь?

– О, – Кроули усмехнулся, – в эту игру я не играю вовсе.

– И какие предпочитаешь? – невинно спросила она, прихватив губами трубочку своего коктейля.

– За шесть тысяч лет я придумал сотни. И в большинстве разочаровался, – пожал плечами демон, бездумно проводя пальцем по краю стакана. – Лигур знал куда идти. Кто хочет, может последовать за ним.

– Я слышала скорее разговор о книжном, – заметила суккуба. – Даже если этого ангела нельзя сжечь, книги и адское пламя– заманчивое сочетание. Тебе не приходило в голову?

– В самом деле? Нет, пожалуй, нет, – казалось, эта идея позабавила Кроули, хотя в его ленивом голосе приглушённо звякнула металлическая нотка. – Кто же это так не любит грамоту? Дай угадаю... Бохос с товарищами?

– Нет, их тут давно не было, они в Сирии. Пара здоровых парней, из тех, в чешуе, я их не знаю. Были тут пару дней назад.

– Увидишь снова, намекни, что это паршивая идея, – мягко сказал Кроули, подавшись вперёд, и теперь опасность пропитывала его слова насквозь. – Я не терплю, когда трогают моё.

На пару человеческих сердцебиений повисла пауза, затем суккуба спросила:

– Твой ангел, он такой же ревнивец?

Демон снова расслабленно откинулся назад:

– О, знаешь, доверие. Очень удобная вещь. В чужом исполнении, конечно, – он небрежно отсалютовал в её сторону стаканом, прежде чем отпить, и продолжал: – Но неужели в Аду никто ещё не понял, что я всего лишь... сеял хаос, как полагается приличному демону? – теперь в его голосе звучала нотка искренней обиды.

– Ты предал Ад, – это была констатация факта. – Остановил Армагеддон, – а тут, пожалуй, уже слышалось восхищение, быстро сменившееся, впрочем, дразнящей насмешкой. – Отнял у тех, кто так рвался в бой, их войну. Конечно, тебя ненавидят. Впрочем, некоторые говорят, что тебя стоило бы наградить за совращение ангела. Это... редкость. Как тебе удалось? Эти самодовольные придурки считают себя настолько лучше всех, что скорее с зеркалом трахаться будут, – она невольно и в то же время рассчитано подалась вперёд.

Усмешка змеёй скользнула по губам демона, пока он потянулся и небрежно выловил вишенку из её стакана:

– У меня много талантов. Может быть, однажды я тебе покажу.

– И это сделало тебя неуязвимым для святой воды?

Демон щёлкнул языком и покачал головой:

– Не все секреты сразу, детка. Значит, эта идея пришлась Внизу по вкусу?

– Многим. Хотя они предпочли бы, чтобы этот ангел уже Пал.

– Правила на это счёт... довольно неизъяснимы в наши дни, – поморщился демон.

– В любом случае, пока этот... Азирафель ест с твоих рук, Небеса прислали вместо него нового идиота – и знаешь что? он уже натворил больше дел нам на руку, чем добра.

Демон позабавленно фыркнул.

– И что устроило это чудо в перьях?

Через четверть часа он вышел из бара, оставив слегка раздосадованную суккубу в одиночестве. Ради кого угодно, работать с меньшими демонами даже проще, чем с людьми.

Едва переступив порог, Кроули удалил все следы алкоголя из своей крови. Здесь и сейчас он не мог позволить себе не быть в боевой готовности, хотя на вальяжной текучести его походки это никак не сказывалось.

Он взглянул на часы. Ночь была в разгаре. Самое время уточнить детали чьих-то планов поджога – и успеть к Азирафелю к завтраку.

Квартира Кроули, возможно, явственнее всего отражала, что изменилось за последние месяцы.

Демон любил хорошие вещи, но почти никогда не привязывался к ним. Его места обитания могли быть дизайнерски безупречными (или спорными), но мало что в них рассказывало об их владельце. Точно так же с самого момента открытия книжного магазина Азирафеля Кроули многократно бывал там, но никогда не оставлял явных следов своего присутствия. Да, у Азирафеля были парные стаканы и специальная чашка для Кроули, но это была инициатива самого ангела. И дело было не только в необходимой скрытности – достаточно опасно было и то, что внезапные посетители с Небес могли засечь следы демонической ауры. Ничего не изменилось и теперь, когда прятаться больше не было смысла.

Другое дело Азирафель. Он начинал перестраивать и заполнять пространство даже сам почти не замечая этого. И теперь, когда он стал в свою очередь то и дело бывать у Кроули, квартира того постепенно обрастала свидетельствами этого. На кухне у демона откуда-то появилось всё необходимое для приготовления хорошего чая. В нескольких местах возникли удобные кресла, напротив телевизора – диванчик для двоих, и на всём этом мелькала шотландская клетка уютных пледов. И конечно, тут стало заметно больше книг. Не то что б их совсем не было раньше – попробуйте просуществовать на Земле до 20го века без книг и поймёте сами, сколько правды было в громких заявлениях Кроули на этот счёт, но их определённо стало больше и, хотя с точки зрения Азирафеля это были не самые ценные экземпляры, человеческие библиотекари отдали бы за некоторые из них руку. Возможно, даже свою.

Часть из этого материализовалась из воздуха, когда понадобилась, да так и осталась на новом месте, часть принёс Азирафель, часть – сам Кроули, которому нравилось исподтишка, а то и вполне откровенно баловать ангела. Как и предыдущие четыре тысячи лет.

Это были странные месяцы. Почти идиллические, если бы не маячащая на границе сознания мысль, что всё не может так просто сойти им с рук. Небеса и Ад никак не давали о себе знать. Ни новых попыток избавиться от предателей, ни официального сообщения об отстранении от дел (от Небесной канцелярии вполне можно было бы ожидать сурового витиеватого письма с увольнением, но нет)... Ни новых заданий. Ничего.

Сколько угодно времени, чтобы впервые с сотворения мира просто спокойно проводить его вместе. И ни прогулки, ни походы по кафе и ресторанам, ни долгие разговоры не стали ничуть скучнее, потеряв ощущение запретности и опасности. Они, безусловно, избаловались за последние одиннадцать лет. Приглядывая за Ант... сыном американского посла, ангел и демон проводили в непосредственной близости столько времени, как никогда раньше, хотя им и приходилось быть крайне осторожными (никто не мог бы упрекнуть няню Аштарот в панибратстве с садовником). И если бы пришлось теперь от этого отказаться в пользу привычного "увидимся через пару десятков лет", жизнь стала бы неизмеримо скучнее.

Тут не о чем было даже говорить. Не проходило почти ни дня, чтобы они не шли куда-нибудь вместе или не навещали друг друга. Это получалось совершенно само собой.

Но демоны не созданы для идиллий. Кроули надеялся, что у них есть время, но не мог отделаться от тревоги. Он наблюдал за ангелом и следил за врагами, и последние дни показали, что во втором он был совершенно прав.

Демон щёлкнул пальцами, и ноутбук на столе послушно откинул крышку и включился, заодно тут же запуская поисковик, хотя никогда не был подключён ни к электричеству, ни к интернету.

Кроули пробежался пальцами по клавиатуре. Для начала – новости о странных явлениях, исчезновениях, убийствах и драках в ближайших районах. Записи с камер наблюдения в баре.

Воспоминание о горящем магазине обожгло ему веки. Кроули на секунду остановился, заставив себя несколько раз вдохнуть.

Любой, кто попробует это повторить, пожалеет, что Бог однажды его создала. А теперь за дело.


	2. Новости

Ангел вернулся домой около полудня и обнаружил припаркованный перед магазином Бентли и сидящего на капоте демона с бумажным пакетом, подозрительно намекающим на свежую выпечку.

– Кроули! Прости, ты давно меня ждёшь?

Тот пожал плечами, убирая в карман смартфон.

– Пару часов. Не знал, что тебя не будет дома.

Быстрое нервное сканирование аур в окрестностях показало, что Азирафель не так далеко и, вероятнее всего, в порядке, поэтому Кроули не стал срываться с места и его искать, но это он уточнять не стал.

– Ты мог бы позвонить, – заметил ангел, отпирая дверь. – Я хочу сказать, я мог бы остаться.

– У меня ничего такого срочного, чтобы менять твои планы. Что-то важное?

Они зашли в магазин. По пути Азирафель удостоверился, что знак на двери обещал начало работы не раньше трёх сегодня.

– Просто помогал в том приюте для домашних животных.

Кроули посмотрел на него удивлённо.

– Мне казалось, это было одно из твоих прежних поручений.

Ангел кивнул.

– И тебе оно никогда особо не нравилось.

Ангел пожал плечами:

– Они всё равно нуждаются в помощи.

– Ты даже не любишь животных.

– Я не люблю идею держать их в качестве питомцев дома, – поправил Азирафель. – Запах, и шерсть, и всё это... Но они могут сделать много человеческих жизней лучше. И в приют приходят люди, некоторым действительно нужна помощь. Так что я решил, что могу иногда по-прежнему туда заходить.

Кроули кивнул. Конечно, они продолжали вмешиваться в людские дела. Маленькое чудо или благословение от Азирафеля для тех из встречных, кто остро нуждался в них. Маленькая провокация или искушение от Кроули просто для забавы. За эту пару часов в ожидании ангела, например, он развязал в сети два холивара, поссорил армии фанаток двух популярных актёров и слегка поменял текст одной забавной петиции от людей, мнящих себя святее всех.

– Ты точно заработал второй завтрак, – с улыбкой заметил демон и вручил Азирафелю пакет. Тот принюхался и расплылся в улыбке:

– Подожди, я сделаю кофе.

Пока круассаны не кончились, Кроули без труда болтал о всякой ерунде, пятидесятый раз пытаясь решить, стоит ли вообще сообщать ангелу об угрозе. С одной стороны, он был уверен, что вполне может позаботиться об этом деле сам и незачем тревожить друга попусту. С другой, это был магазин и дом Азирафеля и он имел право знать, если....

– Ты вчера вроде бы собирался, – ангел чуть заметно поставил голосом кавычки, – "разведать ситуацию"? Узнал что-нибудь?

Кроули пожал плечами:

– Старые новости: Хастур хочет моей смерти. Хорошие новости: с его тупостью может хотеть до следующего Конца Света, – Азирафель нахмурился, и он поспешил сменить тему, пусть и на несколько скользкую: – Или вот, сомнительной свежести адские сплетни: представь себе, если переспать с ангелом, видимо, что-то из святости прилипнет к тебе и станешь неуязвим для святой воды. В обратную сторону, видимо, тоже работает.

Чашка Азирафеля на секунду остановилась в воздухе, прежде чем аккуратно опуститься на блюдце.

– О. Любопытная теория. Ей даже не откажешь в некоторой сомнительной логике. Позволь угадаю, ты не стал никого разочаровывать и ещё подкинул пару деталей?

– Это несколько ниже моих стандартов, ты не находишь? – возмутился демон. – Самодовольное молчание – просто, эффективно и стильно. Мне теперь интересно, попробует ли кто-нибудь повторить фокус.

Азирафель попытался сохранить серьёзное лицо, но не выдержал и захихикал:

– Представь себе, лорд Вельзевул пытается пригласить Габриэля выпить после работы...

Кроули фыркнул:

– Между прочим, Ад мог бы просто завалить Небеса первоклассной любовной лирикой. И оглушить серенадами! С учётом, сколько Вниз отправилось гениев. Но... мда, я бы на это посмотрел, – просмеявшись демон добавил: – Рад, что тебя это не слишком беспокоит.

Ангел вздохнул и пожал плечами:

– Не то что бы у меня оставалась репутация, которую имело бы смысл оберегать. Дурацкая догадка для нас сейчас куда лучше, чем правильная, не так ли?

Кроули молча кивнул, потом осторожно спросил:

– А как насчёт вестей со стороны Небес?

Азирафель покачал головой:

– Ничего. Но полагаю, они... наблюдают. Я пару раз замечал ангельское присутствие в окрестностях магазина, но только мельком.

– Шпионят, значит, как мило, – саркастически усмехнулся Кроули, но тут же посерьёзнел. - Я кое-что слышал. Похоже, они прислали кого-то на твою должность.

Азирафель молчал несколько секунд.

– Что ж, этого следовало ожидать, – сдержанно сказал он.

– Старые игры на Земле продолжаются. Душа туда, душа сюда... Я надеялся, может, им надоест, раз Апокалипсис не случился и весь этот большой счёт оказался бессмысленным, и людей оставят в покое, – судя по тону, на самом деле демон не надеялся ни на что. – Пока что, судя по тому, что я слышал, моё маленькое представление для Габриэля по случаю открытия твоего магазина оказалось пророческим. Твой преемник – идиот.

– Я поначалу тоже был не слишком умён, – тихо ответил Азирафель. – А на дворе двадцать первый век, Бога ради. Что он натворил?

– Устроил транспортный коллапс неделю назад. Уличную проповедь по поводу снятой с дерева кошки – сам знаешь, как люди любят подобных сумасшедших. Отключил электричество на полдня в целом районе – кажется, он хотел спасти детей от дурных вещей в интернете.

Азирафель задумчиво кивнул.

– Возможно, я мог бы... поговорить с ним. Объяснить какие-то элементарные вещи?

– Ты уверен, что они не кажутся элементарными только тебе после шести тысяч лет тут? Я пока не знаю, где его искать, честно говоря. И не уверен, что это вообще хорошая идея. Небеса заварили кашу, пусть сами и разбираются, в конце концов.

– Это не моё дело больше, – закончил Азирафель с мрачной отрешённостью. – Ты прав. Пусть попробует разобраться сам.

После этого у Кроули не хватило духу сообщить ещё и дурную новость про магазин. Он, конечно, ожидал, что сообщение о появлении нового эмиссара Небес на Земле Азирафеля не обрадует, но не думал, что тот настолько очевидно расстроится. Ангел, конечно, попытался этого не показать, но он никогда не умел скрывать эмоции, а уж Кроули после шести тысяч лет знакомства и вовсе читал их без труда. Он сделал, что мог, чтобы развеселить ангела снова – но на самом деле ему это не слишком удалось.


	3. Поджигатели

Через два дня вечером Кроули стоял возле кофейного киоска через дорогу наискосок от книжного и ждал. Азирафель ушёл десять минут назад, отправившись на их условленный ужин в его любимом японском ресторане – Кроули всегда имел привычку безбожно опаздывать, и в этот раз это было ему очень на руку. Главное, чтобы поджигатели не задержались. Или не вздумали отложить дело, раз ангела не было дома. В конце концов, опоздать – это одно, а просто не явиться на ужин – совершенно другое.

Где-то на краю сознания он заметил присутствие ещё одного ангела – слабое и еле заметное, судя по всему, это был какой-то рядовой небесного воинства. Кроули вспомнил, что Азирафель упоминал нечто подобное. Что ж, вмешиваться этот мелкий шпион станет едва ли.

Он увидел тех, кого ждал: три широкоплечие фигуры в низко надвинутых капюшонах и с руками глубоко в карманах. Промозглым осенним вечером это не привлекало внимания, как и его собственное длинное пальто, тщательно намотанный шарф и высокие перчатки.

Один из троих заглянул в окно книжного и кивнул второму, который в несколько движений деловито вскрыл замок. Проходящие мимо люди магическим образом смотрели в другую сторону. Кроули вздохнул: вообще-то Азирафель мог бы обезопасить свой дом от подобных вторжений с самого начала. Если бы не имел легкомысленной привычки принимать в гостях одного конкретного демона.

Он выждал несколько секунд, потом быстро пересёк улицу и вошёл в магазин, плотно закрыв дверь за собой и прикрепив на неё приготовленный заранее лист бумаги со сложным рисунком. Кроули всегда был любопытен и интересовался неожиданными вещами, в частности, для демона на удивление недурно разбирался в человеческой демонологии. Его отношение к ней было неоднозначным. С одной стороны, оказаться внезапно куда-то призванным и вынужденным разбираться с запросами очередного идиота было одним из самых раздражающих способов получить безнадёжно испорченный вечер, тем более что запросы эти обычно оказывались поразительно однообразными. С другой, изобретательность и усердие, с которыми люди придумывали способы вызвать и удержать существо, почти наверняка легко способное их убить, не могли не вызывать восхищения. Впрочем, часть, разработанная Небесами, была однозначно мерзкой.

Злоумышленники тем временем сбросили свои капюшоны, обнажив покрытые сиреневатой чешуей лысые головы. Демоны-бвага редко покидали Ад в последние века, но возможно, Вельзевул пересмотрел какие-то правила в связи с задачей успокоить свои легионы после отмены Армагеддона.

Они перевернули два книжных стеллажа и сгребали рассыпавшиеся книги в кучу, один играл с зажигалкой в руках. Ярость горячей волной окатила Кроули.

– Какие гости, – сказал он с неприятной улыбкой и позволил обмотанному вокруг левого кулака кнуту развернуться и кольцами упасть на пол. – Вот только доброго ангела здесь сегодня нет, дома только я. И знаете, я в настроении поразвлечься.

Двое бвага побросали книги.

– Демон Кроули, - прошипел один из них. – Предатель!

Второй выхватил из-за пояса тесак.

Сторонний наблюдатель наверняка решил бы, что шансы категорически не на стороне Кроули. Любой из трёх противников был крупнее и крепче него.

Кроули хладнокровно поднял правую руку, показывая пульверизатор в ней, направил его в сторону и нажал на рычаг. Облачко капель вылетело в воздух, распространяя ощущение святости, и поджигатели застыли в ужасе. Кроули ухмыльнулся. Это выражение ему нравилось.

Это не была святейшая небесная вода – с ней всё было бы непросто, даже сумей он убедить Азирафеля в необходимости обновить запасы. Но и эти трое были не чета Лигуру.

Хуже того, они были не чета Кроули.

Удар кнута заставил бвага разжать пальцы, сжимавшие тесак. Ещё один рассёк бровь и щёку демона с зажигалкой. Кроули не любил пускать в ход оружие, но это далеко не значило, что не умел. На Земле было слишком много времён и мест, где от харизмы, не подкреплённой серьёзными аргументами, было мало толку.

– Пожалуй, заходить сегодня было не лучшей идеей, – ярость сладко кипела внутри Кроули, а губы кривила сумасшедшая улыбка.

За это время он не спеша отошёл от двери, и один из бвага попытался прорваться к ней мимо него. Кроули даже бровью не повёл – стоило демону приблизиться, часть сложного знака на двери запылала, и тот отлетел назад.

– Маленький сюрприз от монахов из одного альпийского монастыря, – сообщил Кроули.

Другой бвага кинулся на него, но он отступил на шаг и встретил того струёй святой воды. Демон завизжал от боли и покатился по полу.

– Кроули! – бвага с рассечённым лицом решил воззвать к... чему-то, стремительно бросившись под прикрытие стола. – Мы ведь даже не за тобой пришли! Это ангеловы книги!

– А ангел – мой, – отрезал Кроули, и кнут опустился на плечи поднимавшегося с пола демона около двери.

– Скажи, что тебе нужно! Я могу тебе помочь! Работать на тебя!

Кроули презрительно засмеялся.

– На что ты мне, безмозглая ящерица.

Ярость, безжалостность, гордыня – сейчас он был в самом деле демоном, каким его хотел бы видеть Ад. Правда, вероятно, не в подобной ситуации.

Обожжённый святой водой демон всё ещё скулил, но пытался добраться до своего лежащего на полу тесака. Кроули наступил ему на пальцы.

Это была не самая устойчивая позиция, и бвага, пробравшийся из-под стола за стеллажи у Кроули за спиной, попытался использовать этот момент, чтобы прыгнуть на него и попытаться вывернуть руку с пульверизатором.

Ещё одно облако водяных капель вырвалось наружу, в этот раз случайно и куда ближе к лицу Кроули, чем тому бы хотелось. Правда, атакующего оно заставило в панике отпрыгнуть обратно – но недостаточно далеко.

Кнут был весьма эффектным оружием, но требовал пространства. Кроули пришло в голову, что, возможно, это вообще был не лучший выбор для набитого вещами магазина, но размышлять об этом сейчас было немного поздно. Он отступил, ни на мгновение не теряя вида небрежного превосходства. Впрочем, сейчас все трое противников оказались между ним и входом, и такая расстановка его устраивала. Он ударил кнутом понизу, заставив двоих бвага подпрыгнуть, а третьего получить удар по ногам.

– Алле! Вы бывали в цирке?

Один из демонов бросил в него сгусток огня, но Кроули развоплотил его на лету.

Бвага, получивший в лицо святой водой, выглядел плачевно. Обожжённая плоть висела у него на скулах лохмотьями и закрывала один глаз.

Ещё два сгустка пламени полетели к Кроули с разных сторон. Он снова погасил один усилием воли, а от второго бы просто увернулся, если бы вокруг не были книги, так что пришлось использовать святую воду. Столкновение двух субстанций вызвало изрядный хлопок и выплеск энергии в воздухе, но увы, никого из поджигателей толком не задело. А бвага, похоже, наконец додумались действовать вместе и пытались, осторожно наступая, загнать демона в угол.

Этой дряни становилось многовато вокруг, Кроули делалось сложно дышать. Он повернул насадку на пульверизаторе и выстрелил теперь не брызгами, а струёй воды в бвага с рассечённым кнутом лицом – тот с визгом схватился за шею и грудь, падая на колени от боли. В тот же момент третий демон бросился вперёд, занеся тесак. Кроули среагировал автоматически, парируя тем, что было у него в руке. Клинок рассёк пластик, и вся вода оказалась в воздухе. Усилием воли Кроули бросил её на противника.

Это не было так впечатляюще, как смерть Лигура. Всё-таки, тогда на демона вылился целый термос Небесной святейшей воды, превратив того в лужу слизи. Но бвага хватило и меньшего. Святая вода разлилась по его лицу и груди, мгновенно проедая дыры в плоти, плавя демона, как свечу. Он едва успел закричать, прежде чем ему стало нечем, прежде чем ещё один всплеск энергии в комнате сообщил, что одним демоном в мире стало меньше.

– Ха, – сказал Кроули, поднимая кнут. Остро сознавая капли воды на своей перчатке.

В этот момент время истекло. Вторая часть знака на двери вспыхнула, теперь засасывая в себя всё, что принадлежало Аду и было слабее заклинателя. Ошарашенные смертью товарища, бвага даже толком не сопротивлялись. Если бы они точно знали, что их утягивает именно в Ад, то и сами бы скорей прыгнули туда, лишь бы оказаться подальше от Кроули.

Демон остался в магазине один, с перевёрнутым шкафами, рассыпанными книгами, залитым святой водой трупом на полу и удушающим кашлем, который наконец можно было не сдерживать. Он щёлкнул пальцами, возвращая книги и шкафы на место и мрачно посмотрел на труп.

Азирафелю придётся всё-таки рассказать.

Через пятнадцать минут Кроули был уже в ресторане. Обеспокоенный Азирафель просиял при виде него, и вечер пошёл как обычно. Ангел смаковал суши, демон, попробовав кусочек тут и там, с мягкой усмешкой наблюдал за ним, они болтали. Азирафель рассказал об обнаруженном им на аукционе редком экземпляре Кэрролла, на который ему хотелось бы взглянуть, Кроули, конечно, вызвался его отвезти. Пару раз Кроули не сдержал кашель, но от заботы небрежно отмахнулся.

Наконец за десертом Азирафель предложил продолжить вечер в книжном, и Кроули кивнул.

– Есть одна маленькая проблема, ангел, – сообщил он с деланной небрежностью, всё больше переходящей в нервозность, пока он говорил. – Я задержался как раз из-за неё. У тебя в магазине лежит труп демона, и он полит святой водой, поэтому я не мог его убрать.

Вилка резко звякнула о тарелку, когда Азирафель, бросив её, схватил Кроули за руку.

– Господи, Кроули, что случилось, ты цел?

– Ну конечно. И не волнуйся, книги в порядке, они уронили пару шкафов, но только тех, что ближе к входу, и я всё вернул на место...

– Кроули! – серо-голубые глаза ангела опасно потемнели. Он откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди. -– Кто они, что случилось, и откуда взялась святая вода?

– Мадам Трейси, – пожал плечами демон, – готова на многое, если сказать ей, что это для тебя.

– Ты сказал ей, что тебе нужна святая вода для ангела? – Азирафель фыркнул. – Иногда я забываю, что ты можешь уговорить людей на что угодно, демон.

Кроули с невинным видом пожал плечами.

– Продолжай, – ангел снова посерьёзнел, и Кроули невольно внутренне поёжился.

– Парочка мелких демонов решила для развлечения поджечь твой магазин. До меня дошли слухи, так что я подготовился, – легко сказал он.

– Принеся святую воду, – уточнил ангел. – Продолжай.

– Мне надо было показать им, с кем они имеют дело, – прошипел Кроули, теряя терпение. – Я не собирался никого убивать, только напугать их, чтоб помнили, но этот идиот разрубил распрыскиватель...

– Который был у тебя в руках, – обвиняюще сказал Азирафель.

– Ангел, всё хорошо, вода вся досталась ему...

Азирафель резко встал из-за стола и стремительно пошёл к дверям. Демон выругался, махнул рукой над столом, оставив на нём достаточно денег, и последовал за ним.

Он нагнал Азирафеля уже возле машины.

– Поехали, – потребовал тот.

Но прежде чем Кроули сел за руль, ему пришлось опереться на Бентли в очередном приступе кашля. Азирафель нахмурился, внимательно глядя на него:

– Ты успел её разбрызгать вокруг?

Кроули кивнул. Ехали они молча. Когда демон остановил машину, Азирафель стремительно вышел, бросив ему:

– Не заходи, пока я не уберу.

Сквозь витрину магазина Кроули видел, как ангел оглядывается вокруг. Он несколько секунд разглядывал труп бвага, прежде чем одним жестом отправить его на какую-то помойку. Потом сосредоточенно прикрыл глаза и лёгкими движениями кистей стал собирать с пола и из воздуха оставшуюся святую воду. Прошлый раз Кроули наблюдал за этим в собственной квартире, и смутное тревожное ощущение всё равно преследовало его там ещё пару дней.

Но войдя в магазин, он уже не почувствовал ничего подобного – здесь было, как всегда, уютно и безопасно.

Он подошёл к одному из перевёрнутых ранее шкафов и скользнул пальцами по корешкам книг, проверяя, что они стоят правильно.

– Видишь, ангел, я же говорил тебе, всё цело.

Азирафель развернулся к нему:

– Демоны бвага, двое или трое. В моём магазине. И ты решил напугать их святой водой и ничего не говорить мне, – обвиняюще сказал он.

– Я вполне мог с этим справиться сам, не хотел тебя огорчать лишний раз. И всё вышло почти по плану. Никакого пожара, все книги целы, бвага напуганы и отправились назад в Ад.

Ангел глубоко вздохнул.

– Кроули, ты можешь на минуту представить, что твоё благополучие волнует меня больше, чем сохранность книг? – спросил он.

Это были искренние слова, и от них внезапно стало меньше даже вызывавшее кашель мучительное ощущение в груди. Кроули ответил насмешкой, но со всей возможной теплотой в голосе:

– Ещё чуть-чуть, и ты скажешь, что предпочтёшь меня порции блинчиков.

– Общаться с порцией блинчиков шесть тысяч лет? Упаси боже! – отозвался ангел. – Но, Кроули, будь так любезен помнить, что на самом деле у тебя нет неуязвимости к святой воде.

– Я помню. А у тебя – к адскому пламени, которое они могли принести.

– И тебе не нужно меня постоянно защищать. Я сам могу позаботиться о подобных вещах.

Кроули закашлялся.

– Да. Конечно. Ты прав, – согласился он, внезапно радуясь, что глаза скрывают очки. – Извини.

– Просто обещай не делать таких глупостей снова, хотя бы не сказав мне. И никакой святой воды в твоих руках больше!

– Ангел, я демон, я нарушаю обещания дюжинами ещё до завтрака...

– О, перестань, – махнул рукой Азирафель. – Подумать только, что ты тут рисковал жизнью ни ради чего, выманив меня в ресторан...

Кроули мог бы возразить, что ни безопасность Азирафеля, ни его собственная репутация демона, с которым не стоит связываться, – это вовсе не ничего по нынешним временам, но не стал бы этого делать, даже если бы его не задушил очередной приступ кашля.

– Ты обещал вина, насколько я помню, – сказал он вместо этого.


	4. Новый эмиссар

Какао снова остывало на столе. Азирафель закрыл и отложил ещё одну книгу. Даже не считая жуткого опыта из первых рук, когда Хастур бросил в ванну несчастного демона-распорядителя, он уже знал куда больше, чем хотел бы, о подробностях взаимодействия демонов и святой воды. Вот только никто не писал, как их от этого лечить, а кашель Кроули не становился лучше. Демон не жаловался, конечно, и вообще делал вид, что всё в порядке, и всего с полвека назад Азирафель поверил бы его браваде. Даже несколько месяцев назад он поверил бы ей скорее, но утром сразу после того, как мир не был разрушен, одеваясь, он увидел на теле Кроули шрамы, о которых и не подозревал, и задумался, о скольких своих проблемах демон никогда не рассказывал. И теперь ситуация тревожила его. Но одна книга или другая, нужное знание должно было найтись.

А пока он надел пальто, завязал мягкий кашемировый шарф и отправился разрешать другую беспокоящую его проблему.

Конечно, теоретически он согласился с тем, что проблема не его, но на практике... Он не мог выкинуть это из головы. В конце концов, элементарная вежливость требовала хотя бы нанести визит и засвидетельствовать своё уважение, не так ли?

Почти шесть тысяч лет Азирафель был Эмиссаром Небес и исполнял свой долг, претворяя божественную волю на Земле в жизнь. И хотя и раньше, и теперь иные приказы вызывали у него сомнения, большую часть этого времени он выполнял их свято и сознавал, насколько трудной может быть эта работа, лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

Он не говорил об этом с Кроули, предвидя возражения демона. Конечно, попроси он, тот всё равно нашёл бы нового ангела для него, просто задав правильные вопросы в нужных местах. Азирафель предпочел действовать по старинке, хотя и более привлекающим внимание методом – провёл ритуал поиска и получил точное местонахождение другого ангела. Теперь он направился прямо туда.

Это был небольшой отель недалеко от Тауэра. Азирафель невольно вспомнил сотни таверен, постоялых дворов и гостиниц в разных странах, в которых он сам на протяжении тысяч лет останаливался на дни или месяцы, пока они с Кроули оба не выбрали в качестве постоянного места жительства Лондон. Он мог бы многое рассказать о развитии гостиничного дела от Вавилона до наших дней. И ещё больше – о радости и поэзии собственного дома, который становится со временем просто ещё одной частью себя. Но едва ли кто-нибудь стал бы это выслушивать.

Азирафель понял, что размышлениями просто тянет время. Он уже никем не замеченным миновал уткнувшуюся в телефон девушку на ресепшн, поднялся на третий этаж и стоял теперь перед дверью нужного номера. Он собрался с духом, поправил бабочку и постучал.

Ангел, с хмурым лицом открывший дверь, был ему не знаком, и от одного этого сердце Азирафеля слегка опустилось. Вопреки слухам, он смутно надеялся, что Небеса повысили кого-то из тех, кто уже порой работал в этих краях на мелких поручениях и знал его.

Ангел выглядел как темноволосая женщина средних лет – хотя бы в этом Небеса, видимо, пытались идти в ногу со временем. Воздушная блуза, брюки и пучок на голове вызывали неуютную мысль, что в качестве образца для подражания она избрала Майкла.

– Доброе утро, – как можно приветливее улыбнулся Азирафель. – Извиняюсь за внезапный визит. Вы, вероятно, слышали обо мне...

– Азирафель, Почти Падший. Заблудшее Начало, – с нескрываемым отвращением сказала ангел.

\- Прошу прощения, – Азирафель сжал губы и вздёрнул подбородок. – Я не ближе к Падению, чем вы. Что же до заблуждений... Боюсь, они есть у всех.

– Не все якшаются с демонами и предают своих братьев, – отрезала ангел. – Как ты посмел явиться сюда? Или ты окончательно Пал и хочешь напасть на Эмиссара Небес? – при этой мысли её лицо слегка оживилось. – Для меня будет честью уничтожить предателя!

– Пожалуйста, не надо повышать голос, – Азирафель нервно улыбнулся проходившей мимо по коридору парочке, которая тут же сделала вид, что вовсе не интересуется ссорой. – По опыту шести тысяч лет, честное слово, не стоит обсуждать дела Небес прилюдно, и тем более кого-то уничтожать, – и он так настойчиво шагнул вперёд, что второй ангел невольно отступила, впуская его в комнату, а тугой доводчик тут же захлопнул дверь. – Что касается этих нелепых обвинений... – Азирафель поджал губы, - ещё раз повторю, они беспочвенны. Я пришёл... поздравить с назначением и... и предложить свою помощь, если она понадобится.

Ангел сложила руки на груди и смерила его взглядом:

\- Кто же поверит тебе, изменник? Любой демон сказал бы то же самое.

Что-то в груди Азирафеля дрогнуло от этих слов. Быстрее, чем успел обдумать этот поступок, он решительно развернул крылья. Их молочная белизна заполнила всю тесную комнату.

– Я мог ослушаться руководства Небес, но я – Господень ангел, теперь и прежде, и любой, кто утверждает иначе, лжёт и клевещет.

Новый Эмиссар несколько раз растерянно сморгнула.

– Эм... Я извиняюсь, Начало Азирафель, - проговорила она. Если бы Азирафель до того не был уверен, что она на ступень ниже его в иерархии, теперь это стало бы очевидно. – Габриэль говорил... м, неважно, я приношу извинения, - она нахмурилась.

– Теперь можем мы поговорить как цивилизованные л... сущности? - Азирафель убрал крылья. Демонстрация заставила его почувствовать себя неловко. – Как тебя зовут?

– Фараэль. Если бы ты Пал, всё было бы проще, но даже если нет, в любом случае ты отлучён от Небес. Всякие сношения с тобой запрещены, и тебе воспрещается приближаться к Небесам и их представителям. Ты что, не получил извещение?

Азирафель глубоко вдохнул и огляделся по сторонам. Гостиничный номер с ярко-жёлтой стеной, большой кроватью и фотографией каких-то весёлых азиатских девушек на полстены явно выглядел точно так же, как когда Фараэль в него впервые вошла – за исключением разве что небольшой вмятины на покрывале. Но что-то в нём было не так, и не только лёгкий запах краски.

– Боже, но в этой комнате даже нет окна! – воскликнул Азирафель.

– Зачем оно? - устало пожала плечами ангел. – Мельтешения этих жалких созданий с меня хватает во время заданий.

Азирафель поджал губы:

– Эти создания – любимые дети Божьи, которым мы поставлены помогать...

– Уже нет, – Фараэль мрачно скрестила руки на груди. – Наши плановые операции приостановлены, пока не утверждена новая политика в связи с уточнением Плана.

– Но... как? Ведь раз ты – Эмиссар Небес, твоя задача...

– Выполнять приказы! – огрызнулась ангел. – Половина Ада разгуливает по Земле, твой рыжий дружок наверняка должен был тебе рассказать. Демоническая активность превысила все разумные пределы. Я выполняю срочные поручения, чтобы противостоять ей. А между ними, – Фараэль горько вздохнула и принялась расхаживать туда-сюда по комнате, – мне даже не позволяют вернуться на Небеса.

Она резко остановилась, с выражением голодной тоски на лице:

– Это страшная ссылка, Начало. Как ты справлялся с этим столько лет? И прежде всего, как ты можешь постоянно выносить эту клетку? – она взмахнула руками, показывая на своё тело.

– Я научился любить его, – просто ответил Азирафель. – Вместе со всем миром. Ощущения, которые даёт только оно. Тепло солнца на коже. Ветер на лице. Трава под ногами. Запах моря. Вкус человеческой еды. Мягкость ткани, твёрдость камня, хрупкость стекла, – Азирафель мягко улыбнулся. – Тысячи мелочей, из которых Бог соткала этот мир.

Фараэль несколько мгновений смотрела на него с недоверием:

– Разве это не осквернение небесного тела?

Азирафель пожал плечами:

– Нам уже выданы земные тела, и хочешь или нет, ты будешь ощущать материальный мир через него. Позволь напомнить, даже Габриэль любит стильные костюмы из хороших тканей.

Фараэль нахмурилась ещё сильнее, её тёмно-синие глаза смотрели твёрдо:

– Ты говоришь о любви, Начало, будто она вся – мягкость и любование. Ты позабыл, что Божья Любовь – требовательна и безжалостна?

Азирафель слышал это не раз и всякий раз не знал, что ответить. Он был плохим ангелом. Он никогда не знал такой любви.

Фараэль не дождалась ответа и кивнула самой себе:

– Божья Любовь смертельна для тех, кто её недостоин, – торжественно сказала она. – Если бы ты помнил это, ни соблазны этого мира, ни ложь демонов не прельщали бы тебя. Пока ты ещё ангел, Азирафель, нам запрещено трогать тебя. Но когда ты окончательно Падёшь, один из верных детей Небес убьёт тебя. Надеюсь, это буду я.

Разговор определённо был закончен. Азирафель ответил мягко:

– Едва ли, Фараэль. И к тому же, это ужасно злая мысль для ангела. Хорошего дня тебе.


	5. Изгнанник

"Было бы проще, если бы ты уже Пал".

"Когда ты Падёшь..."

Азирафель вернулся домой, повесил на двери табличку "закрыто" и поднялся наверх в спальню. Совершенно без сил, он сел на кровать.

Ад хотел, чтобы он Пал – но в этом не было ничего странного или нового. В этом была сама суть отношений ангелов и демонов – желать друг другу худшего. Если, конечно, демона не звали Кроули.

Небеса хотели и ждали, чтобы он Пал. Это укладывалось в голове куда хуже. Шесть тысяч лет веры и усердия забыты, и он – только предатель и изгнанник для них, лишь по случайности не отмеченный ещё как законная добыча и враг.

Азирафель опустил голову на руки. Во всей Вселенной только одно существо теперь так же, как он сам, не хотело видеть его Павшим – демон, которому полагалось бы в первую очередь работать над этим все последние тысячи лет. Его Противник, противоположность, адская тень, рок... На деле же – лучший друг и родственная душа. В первые недели после Не-Апокалипсиса Кроули весь извёлся от тревоги за него. Ему и так пришлось нелегко в те дни, а страх потерять Азирафеля, если тот обернётся демоном, окончательно лишил Кроули сна. Не в силах унять тревогу, он три ночи подряд приходил в книжный и просто сидел внизу до рассвета. Сперва Азирафель не хотел ему мешать, но на третью ночь не выдержал – нервное молчаливое присутствие демона мешало ему сосредоточиться на книге (а он как раз читал, как Джонатан Стрендж искал пути в безумие в Венеции)... Не говоря о том, что он беспокоился за демона, не зная, что именно того грызёт.

Тогда он смог утешить его так же, как сегодня обезоружил Фараэль. Он сам знал, что Падение ему не грозит. Знал, как если бы Бог лично сказала ему об этом. Ведь в те дни ощущение Её присутствия, Её любви не оставляло его ни на минуту (и не было в нём ничего безжалостного). Собственные силы ангела, казалось, прибыли, а крылья светились ярче и стали шире в размахе.

Единственным, что мучило его тогда, было опасение, как среагирует на эти перемены Кроули. Азирафель давно и не раз роптал на несправедливость, обрёкшую на Падение его друга – настолько полного доброты и заботы даже теперь, после шести тысяч лет службы Аду. Какие вопросы могли разгневать Бога до такой степени, если все сомнения и вольности Азирафеля до сих пор сходили ему с рук? И если Бог была довольна им, никудышным ангелом, даже теперь и дарила ему свою любовь так щедро, то почему по-прежнему был лишён её Кроули?.. Эти мысли причиняли Азирафелю боль. Он не хотел лишний раз ранить ими и демона тоже, не хотел рисковать вызвать у того гнев или зависть, и потому сдерживался и не делился с ним своей радостью...

Ему было стыдно вспоминать об этом теперь. Когда демон признал свой страх, что Азирафель будет наказан Падением, и ангел рассказал ему правду и развернул перед ним крылья, на лице Кроули не отразилось ничего, кроме облегчения и радости. Если Азирафель чем и задел его чувства, так только своим сомнением в них, и этот урок ангел не собирался забывать.

Да, они были на одной стороне. Проблема была только в том, что на ней не было никого больше. И теперь, после слов Фараэль, Азирафель был уверен, что никто из ангелов, кого он мог бы назвать друзьями, никогда больше не протянет ему руки. Их было немного, конечно, тех, на чьё понимание он мог хотя бы отчасти надеяться. Бэриэль, мастер-создатель тел – они не раз на протяжении столетий обсуждали с ним изменчивые человеческие представления о красоте, ведь новые тела для ангелов, отправляющихся на Землю, нужно было приводить в соответствие с ними. Униэль, хранитель небесной библиотеки, которого Азрафель веков восемь назад приохотил к человеческой литературе – сперва идея вымышленных повествований казалась тому ужасной, но со временем он стал находить её всё более и более занимательной. Несколько ангелов-хранителей, работавших тут, на Земле. Азирафель, почти втайне от самого себя, лелеял надежду, что однажды, пусть не скоро, сумеет объяснить им свои поступки и получить прощение пусть не от Небес в целом, но от тех, чьё мнение для него что-то значило. Сегодняшняя встреча показала ему, как он ошибался.

Конечно, он знал это, знал, на что идёт, когда самовольно вернулся на Землю в день Армагеддона и отправился искать Кроули. Знал, что, выбирая между Землёй и дружбой и Небесами и подчинением, закрывает за собой дверь навсегда. Просто теперь это состояние обрело имя. "Отлучён от Небес". И хотя порой назвать беду – значит наполовину приручить её, в этом случае оно только жгло.

Для того, кто представлял бы Небеса только как бесконечный офис под управлением Габриэля, потеря казалась бы невелика. Но даже теперь, несмотря на века изменений, они были куда большим. Всё было иначе, чем до Небесной Войны и Великого Падения – и в то же время ничто не ушло полностью. Гармония, тепло, радость всё ещё были там, в самой сути Небес, хотя и отошли в тень, на задний план, когда ангелы сосредоточились на идее противостояния с Адом и подчинились её требованиям – эффективности и дисциплины.

Не он провёл слишком много времени на Земле. Это его коллеги проводили его тут слишком мало, никогда не удосуживаясь лишний раз полюбоваться закатом или проследить жизнь цветка от бутона до засохшего лепестка. Печась о Великом Плане, они закрыли собственные сердца и позволили им зачерстветь. Он надеялся, надеялся даже теперь, что они ещё увидят свою ошибку.

Но в тот день, в сгущающихся сумерках в маленькой комнате над магазином, Азирафель впервые позволил себе признать, что именно веками тяжело сжимало его сердце, когда он думал о Небесах. Горе. Он горевал обо всём, чем Небеса пожертвовали ради бесконечной войны – от радости давно потонувших в официозе ассамблей и прежнего чувства товарищества, которое заменила поверхностная любезность, до беззаботной когда-то улыбки Габриэля или азарта в глазах Майкл, только что изобрётшей первую игру вроде шахмат.

Но было ещё другое. Ощущение близости Бога, столь явственное в первые недели, постепенно рассеялось – словно Она ненадолго ободряюще положила руку ему на плечо, а потом, как всегда, занялась своими делами, предоставив ангела его собственным.

Но каким?

Где-то на первом этаже звонил телефон. Азирафель не шелохнулся.

Кроули воспринял разрыв с Адом с энтузиазмом спущенного с поводка сеттера – он наконец был волен делать, что ему угодно, и не придумывать этому оправданий. Азирафель не обманывал себя – он прекрасно понимал, что Кроули сохранял свою позицию на Земле не только благодаря вдохновенному вранью и приписыванию себе катастроф, устроенных человечеством, а те мелкие искушения, которые демон порой просил выполнить за него в рамках их Соглашения, были лишь небольшой и наиболее безобидной частью его работы. К счастью, у адского начальства не хватало фантазии и понимания, чтобы использовать демона на полную мощность, а наиболее противные ему поручения Кроули при первой возможности саботировал. Обретённая теперь свобода была для него долгожданной и радостной.

Но именно поэтому демону в этот раз было не понять Азирафеля. В отличие от него, ангел всегда серьёзно относился к своим обязанностям. Он верил в то, что делал, верил в Неисповедимый Божественный План, верил в людей и в возможность направлять их к свету, верил в благую волю Небес. Даже теперь он был разочарован в тех, кто принимал большие решения, но ведь за его поручениями стоял не лично Габриэль – тысячи ангелов собирали знаки божественной воли, и толковали их, и... Азирафель не был уверен, как именно это происходит, но за каждым решением о необходимости большого или малого чуда или благословения стояли целые отделы Небесной Канцелярии. И он своими глазами видел, что большинство выполняемых им поручений в самом деле приводили к тому, что в мире становилось немного больше света, добра и красоты, хотя порой и только в весьма долгосрочной перспективе. Об исключениях он старался не слишком задумываться – как, например, о Крестовых походах. Впрочем, это была идея Сандалфона, и Азирафель не очень хотел знать, как тот добился, чтобы её утвердили.

В затихшем Лондоне за окном чуть брезжил предрассветный свет.

Впервые за всё его существование Азирафелю никто не указывал, что ему делать. Впервые у него не было приказов. И предоставленный самому себе он чувствовал себя... испуганным и потерянным. Он привык быть занят, и теперь чувствовал себя ненужным. Одно дело наслаждаться книгой и тонкой кухней после трудов праведных, специально найдя для этого время – и совсем другое, когда тебе внезапно оказывается просто нечего больше делать. Отсутствие работы оказалось для ангела настоящим наказанием.

Конечно, он и раньше вмешивался и действовал по собственному почину, но всегда сознавая, что совершаемое им даже мелкое чудо может иметь последствия, которых ему не предугадать. Спасённый человек мог стать преступником или совершить в будущем поступок, который в свою очередь приведёт к беде... Он принимал этот риск, и бродить, прислушиваясь к людским чаяниям и помогая им, издавна было одним из любимых его занятий в свободное время. Но здесь нужно было соблюдать меру... и это было мелко. По приказу Небес под его руками менялись порой судьбы континентов, а человечество ободрённо шагало вперёд...

Полоса света из окна пересекла комнату и погасла.

Ещё до разговора с Фараэль он стал заглядывать в места, с которыми были связаны прежние постоянные поручения. К своему удивлению, ещё ни разу он не столкнулся там ни с одним другим ангелом – теперь было понятно, почему. Но если Небеса бросили, пусть временно, заниматься этими делами, тем больше повода взяться за них самому? По крайней мере, пока ему прямо не запретят это делать? – он не сомневался, что это случится, пусть через несколько, даже десяток лет – и что ему делать тогда?

И что печально, Азирафель чувствовал, что подводит Кроули, будучи не довольным просто возможностью быть на их собственной стороне. Не говоря о том, что он всё ещё не нашёл способа вылечить вред, причинённый демону святой водой.

Люди говорят, Бог не посылает тебе испытаний тяжелее, чем ты можешь вынести. Азирафель знал, что они правы, вот только часть их испытаний подкидывал им Ад. А ещё часть выбирали себе они сами – и тут уже гарантий не было никаких. А он сам, Азирафель знал, в этом отношении уже давно стал слишком похожим на них.

Внизу надрывался телефон.

Ангел спустился и поднял трубку.

– Во имя... Ангел, ты в порядке?

– Да, всё хорошо, Кроули, – Азирафель посмотрел в окно, – доброе утро.

– Послушай, если тебе захотелось побыть одному, я легко могу это понять, но... ты не отвечал на звонки с позавчера. Ещё час, и я пришёл бы выяснять, что с тобой случилось.

– Всё хорошо, – повторил Азирафель. – Я просто... задумался.

Знакомый смешок:

– Опасное занятие, ангел. Не дай бог ещё начнёшь задавать вопросы. Давай я лучше соблазню тебя завтраком?

Ангел невольно улыбнулся в ответ:

– Хорошо, – а ещё он заметил, как свободно и чисто звучит голос Кроули. – Как твой кашель?

– Что? Ангел, какая разница? Буду через десять минут, – короткие гудки.

Азирафель задумчиво положил трубку. Конечно, данных было маловато, но... в конце концов, он не собирался писать по ним научную статью. Не первый раз ему казалось, что Кроули почти не кашлял в те моменты, когда вёл себя... наименее демонически.

Это был далеко ещё не ответ, скорее смутная идея, в каком направлении его искать. Азирафель бросил взгляд в сторону нужных полок, но одёрнул себя. Он займётся этим спокойно вечером. А сейчас лучше убедить Кроули, что с ним действительно всё в порядке.


	6. Тадфилд

Через полчаса Азирафель уже пожалел, что согласился на завтрак. Рассыпчатый яблочный пирог, на котором начинал нежно таять шарик мороженого, был, несомненно, так же хорош, как всегда в этой давно облюбованной ими кофейне, но для Азирафеля он сегодня на вкус мало отличался от бумаги и пепла. Ангел нехотя отломил вилкой ещё кусочек и оставил его на тарелке.

Грациозно завернувшийся вокруг стула Кроули, к счастью, был занят кофе и изучением газеты.

– Новая постановка Бриттена от Линдси Тёрнер. Но четырёх звёзд точно не хватит, чтобы заманить меня на "Ноев ковчег", – хмыкнул он. - Оживающие терракотовые статуи в "Эдипе"... Не спрашивай, откуда они в Фивах, современная режиссура. Режиссерский театр, конечно, не лучшая из моих идей, но его стоило придумать. Все эти раздутые эго и раздосадованные зрители...

Азирафель вздохнул, но сегодня у него не было настроения устраивать дискуссию по этому поводу, как они делали уже неоднократно.

– Что скажешь насчёт новой оперы по Уайльду, ангел? – Кроули продолжал просматривать рецензии.

– Не знаю, сложно представить, как его диалоги лягут на современную музыку... - отозвался Азирафель.

– Всегда есть "Севильский цирюльник", – пожал плечами Кроули, – очередной постановке дают пять звёзд. Что там ещё?.. – он вытащил из кармана телефон и заинтересованно приподнял бровь, открыв сообщения. – Анафема. Просит приехать.

Азирафель отложил вилку:

– Что-то случилось? Адам..?

Демон пожал плечами:

– Возможно, согласен поговорить. С бедным пирогом что-то не так, ангел?

– Боюсь, у повара сегодня что-то не то на уме, – соврал Азирафель. – Тесто совершенно не удалось, – он показательно с лёгким вздохом отправил в рот немного мороженого и отодвинул тарелку. – Так что мы можем ехать.

Первый раз они ездили в Тадфилд в конце сентября. Настоял на этом Азирафель – Кроули, похоже, предпочёл бы исходить из того, что Адам стал обычным мальчишкой и не нуждается в присмотре. Ангел тоже надеялся на это, но в то же время был так очарован Антихристом, что просто хотел повидать его.

Но именно это им и не удалось.

Анафема и Ньют встретили их дружелюбно, особенно ведьму явно обрадовала возможность возобновить знакомство. Два сверхъестественных существа дразнили её любопытство, хоть и сдерживаемое воспитанием. И почти сразу она призналась, что у неё есть сомнения насчёт Адама. Нет, ничего конкретного, он вроде бы не делал ничего такого и вообще был, как всегда, самым очаровательным одиннадцатилетний сорванцом, какого вы видели... И всё же Анафема сомневалась насчёт доступных ему сил.

Где был Адам в тот день? Никто не знал. Из Этих удалось поймать на несколько минут только проезжавших мимо Пеппер и Уэнслидейла, которые заверили, что Адама с утра не видели. Не то что бы им кто-нибудь поверил, конечно, но спорить явно было бессмысленно. На прочие вопросы они так же уверенно отвечали, что с ним всё нормально, но никаких магических способностей было не нужно, чтобы понять, что они что-то не договаривают.

На самом деле достаточно было одного красноречивого факта, что ни Анафема, ни Кроули, ни Азирафель не могли определить местонахождение Адама. Антихрист не хотел с ними разговаривать – и они не могли его найти.

Это была тревожная новость. Хотя Азирафель верил в Адама, не было никакой гарантии, что мальчик может сам по себе совладать с такими способностями, что они не сведут его с ума и не толкнут в итоге... если не к разрушению мира, то к чему-нибудь не менее опасному. Но в первую очередь ангел беспокоился за самого Адама. И Кроули, судя по крайне раздражённому выражению на его лице, тоже.

– Ну хорошо, – прошипел демон сквозь зубы и, отмахнувшись от попытки Ньюта что-то спросить, стремительно вышел из коттеджа. Он пересёк палисадник, оперся руками на забор и бросил в воздух несколько фраз – не крикнул, как могли бы ожидать люди, нет, он говорил тихо, и его голос, ангел не сомневался, звучал сейчас той тянущей сердце музыкой, что тысячелетиями сводила людей с ума. Азирафель не слышал, что именно он сказал, но это явно были вопросы – вопросы, на которые Адам мог захотеть знать ответы. Змей, люди и знание - Азирафель невольно улыбнулся: некоторые вещи не менялись спокон веков.

Кроули выждал несколько секунд, потом оттолкнулся ладонями от забора и позвал:

– Поехали, ангел, сам будет нас искать. Анафема, Ньют, звоните при случае.

Прошло почти два месяца – Адам проявлял поразительное отсутствие любопытства или, скорее, упрямство (что втайне наверняка оскорбляло профессиональную гордость Кроули), но вот наконец их просили приехать. Вопреки нависшему над ним унынию, Азирафель видел в этом добрый знак.

Ощущение тепла и любви снова окутало ангела, едва Бентли пересёк незримую границу владений Адама. Тадфилд был красив даже в пасмурный ноябрьский день, с графичными силуэтами почти облетевших деревьев, лужами на дороге и хризантемами в палисадниках.

– Просто не трогай ничего! – крикнула Анафема через плечо, выходя на крыльцо, когда Кроули припарковался возле Жасминового коттеджа. Она куталась в толстую вязаную кофту и шарф и выглядела простуженной. – Привет, заходите, но предупреждаю, в доме теперь ничуть не теплее, чем на улице.

– Здравствуйте, дорогая, что-то случилось? – заботливо спросил Азирафель.

– В доме, где живёт Ньют, всегда что-то случается, – раздражённо пожала плечами Анафема. – Отопление вышло из строя. Вчера.

– Думаю, этому горю можно помочь, – ангел похлопал её по руке, заводя в дом и одновременно вылечивая простуду. Он бросил взгляд в сторону Кроули – тот остановился на крыльце, сосредоточился на несколько секунд и щёлкнул пальцами. – Кажется, оно только что чудесным образом заработало. На полную мощность.

Анафема недоверчиво посмотрела на него и плотнее запахнула кофту.

– Дети сейчас в школе, – сообщила она, всё ещё автоматически шмыгая носом, прежде чем поняла, что снова может свободно дышать. – Вернутся часа через два. Выпьете чаю?

– Ну конечно, спасибо большое.

На пороге кухни появился Ньют с большой кружкой с облачком пара над ней в руках.

– Вот, выпей, это по рецепту моей мамы, простуду как рукой снимет... – сказал он, подходя к Анафеме со своим обычным ласковым и немного виноватым видом. – О, здравствуйте... – он заметил гостей и сочувственно посмотрел на раскашлявшегося демона. – Тоже простыли?

Девушка взяла кружку, понюхала. Теперь она, кажется, уже поняла, что здорова, но не стала ничего говорить и отпила немного.

– Чай я тоже заварил, – сообщил Ньют, явно чуточку гордясь этим фактом.

Анафема фыркнула что-то себе под нос, но на самом деле она заметно смягчилась. Уткнувшись в кружку, она жестом предложила всем отправиться на кухню.

Азирафель посмотрел на Кроули. Тот стоял, прижав пальцы к виску с выражением глубокого отвращения на лице. Подкова над дверью коттеджа не только при случае выжигала Ад из адских псов, но ещё и вызывала у демона изрядную головную боль. Надо было потихоньку намекнуть Анафеме, что её лучше было бы снять, если они с Кроули будут приезжать сколько-нибудь регулярно.

Демон, похоже, проследил его взгляд и угадал мысли.

– Даже не думай, – прошипел он, проходя в кухню. – Должна у них быть хоть какая-нибудь защита, – и, уже к Анафеме: – Так что там насчёт мальчишки?

– Он признался, что всё ещё может влиять на реальность, недели через две после вашего приезда, – Анафема поставила на стол чашки и разливала чай.

– Она заставила его, – сообщил Ньют с явным восхищением в голосе. – Пригрозила, что больше не даст ему новые номера журналов. Хотя, – несколько смущённо прибавил он, – мне кажется, он и сам был рад сказать.

– Но никаких подробностей, из него всё приходится тянуть клещами, – вздохнула Анафема. – Пока с неделю назад он не начал пытаться задавать вопросы, а я сказала ему, что недостаточно компетентна и спрашивать лучше вас.

– Это очень любезно с вашей стороны, хотя наверняка вы недооцениваете свои познания, – улыбнулся Азирафель.

Анафема посмотрела на него жёстко:

– Я знаю то, чему меня учили и что написано в книгах. Человеческое ведьмовство, трюки, инструменты, которые используют простые смертные. Я ничего не знаю о силах, которыми владеет Адам, и том, как работать с ними.

– Возможно, пара простых человеческих трюков могли бы его по крайней мере занять, – заметил Кроули. – Нет, ангел, не кролики из шляпы.

Азирафель слегка закатил глаза, зная, что от него ожидается реакция.

– Вы умеете доставать кроликов из шляпы? – заинтересованно спросил Ньют.

Кроули застонал.

– Увы, у меня слишком мало практики, – вздохнул Азирафель. – Ну что ж, с Адамом мы поговорим позже, а как у вас самих дела?

Анафема со странным выражением на лице пожала плечами в тот же момент, как Ньют сказал:

– Отлично! Ну, большую часть времени. Иногда что-нибудь случается.

Анафема бросила на него быстрый взгляд – несколько пристыженный и нежный, прежде чем снова посмотрела на ангела.

– Несколько дней я думала, что мне надо будет вот-вот уехать. Моя тётка Элисон решила, что у неё рак, вся семья была в панике, мама требовала меня домой... потом оказалось, что всё это была ошибка, – сказала она. – Тогда я по-настоящему пожалела, что мы сожгли вторую книгу.

– Слава богу, что всё обошлось испугом, – сочувственно сказал Азирафель. – Вы решили всё-таки остаться здесь, значит?

– О, я ничего не решила, – Анафема страдальчески поморщилась. – Кажется, я вообще не умею ничего решать!

– У тебя получается всё лучше и лучше! Ты же на этой неделе даже ни разу в карты не подглядывала, – подбодрил её Ньют и подозрительно переспросил: – Не заглядывала же?

Анафема качнула головой и энергично поправила очки:

– Я должна была приехать в Англию, найти Антихриста и остановить Армагеддон. С этим уже было много работы, я никогда толком не думала, что будет потом. Должна я остаться здесь и приглядывать за Адамом? Нужно ему это вообще? Будет ли из этого какой-то толк? Или я должна... заняться своей жизнью? - она снова бросила быстрый взгляд на Ньюта. – Карьерой?.. И что из этого получится?..

– Пра-пра-кто она там тебе тебя просто избаловала, – хмыкнул Кроули. – Бери лучше пример с Евы. Она, знаешь, тоже долго не имела никакой практики принимать решения, зато потом отлично научилась. Пожалуй, никогда не встречал более сообразительной и изобретательной женщины.

Азирафель промолчал. Он слишком хорошо понимал проблему девушки, и ему нечего было предложить ей в утешение.

– Что до Адама... – Кроули пожал плечами. – Было бы неплохо, если бы неподалёку от него был хоть один взрослый, знающий, что ему не просто голову напекло этим летом. Но ты не должна здесь из-за этого оставаться. Никому не должна, если сама не хочешь, – он закашлялся.

– О, мы можем поставить тебе одну из этих игр, знаешь, ролевых с ветвящимся сюжетом! – предложил Ньют. – Там всё время надо принимать решения. Мне рассказывали. Может, я даже смогу посмотреть. как ты играешь, если не буду ничего нажимать.

– Это глупо, – вздохнула Анафема. – Мы говорим о моей жизни... и твоей тоже... и Адама, а ты об игрушках!

– С определённой точки зрения вся Земля с человечеством на ней – одна большая песочница, так что может быть и не так глупо, – заметил Кроули, которого явно позабавила идея. – Но твоя способность ломать электронику – это нечто. Скажи-ка...

Очень скоро Азирафель совершенно потерял нить разговора.


	7. Вопросы

Треньканье велосипедных звонков сообщило о появлении Этих. Шумно переговариваясь, они влетели в дом.

– ...потому что он всё равно дурак! – закончила какую-то тираду Пеппер, прежде чем все четверо переключились на людей в доме:

– Здравствуй, Анафема, здравствуй, Ньют! Здравствуйте, мистер Кроули! Здравствуйте, мистер Азирафель!

– Привет, как школа? – Анафема помогла им развесить куртки.

– Миссис Невилл опять придирается к тому, как я пишу, – жалобно простонал Брайан.

– У меня пять по естествознанию, – Уэнслидейл поправил очки. – Адам, а ты ведь всё устроил с родителями?..

Анафема положила руки ему на плечи и подтолкнула к кухне:

– Мы обо всём договорились, вы сегодня обедаете у нас. И да, мы с твоими родителями отдельно обсудили, что вы будете есть.

Адам подошёл к ангелу и демону.

– Вы приехали, – по его лицу сложно было понять, рад ли он.

Он не излучал энергию, сворачивающую реальность, с такой силой, как в день Не-Апокалипсиса, но она определённо была тут, и мир по-прежнему прислушивался к нему.

– Ты вроде этого хотел, – Кроули пожал плечами. Ему было неуютно рядом с мальчиком. Да, Адам не был сейчас тем Антихристом, что мог заглянуть в демона и увидеть его насквозь и раздавить пальцем. Но всё же... Кроули понятия не имел, как это возможно, ведь парень отрёкся от своего адского отца – и всё же он не мог не чувствовать ту силу, которая в Адаме была от Люцифера. И у него от этого мурашки шли по хребту. Но только не хватало показать это мальчишке. – У тебя были вопросы?

Адам кивнул:

– Вы обещали ответы.

Азирафель мягко кашлянул:

– В прошлый раз ты не хотел говорить. Ты злишься на нас? Адам, я должен ещё раз попросить прощения. В тот день я...

Мальчик тряхнул головой:

– Глупости. Вы просто хотели спасти мир. Я бы сам кого хочешь застрелил, если бы думал, что это поможет, – он нахмурился и замолчал на секунду. -– А, может, и нет...

– Все разговоры после обеда! – объявила Анафема. – Пеппер, я забыла купить сок, можешь пока быстренько сгонять в магазин? А вы мойте руки и помогите мне накрыть на стол.

Брайан и Уэнслидейл с громким нытьём отправились в ванную, а весьма довольная распределением ролей Пеппер выскочила на крыльцо.

– Это глупо, ждать до после обеда, – пробурчал Адам и посмотрел по очереди на Кроули и на Азирафеля. – Давайте сейчас поговорим.

Кроули пожал плечами, демонстрируя полное равнодушие по этому вопросу. Азирафель кивнул мальчику:

– Как тебе угодно. Как ты?

Адам пожал плечами:

– Нормально. Я имею в виду, это всё, конечно, странно, и я стал замечать кучу разных вещей, на которые никогда не обращал внимания, а теперь они все заставляют меня задумываться, почему так выходит, а ещё я ... вроде как знаю много всего, просто, само собой... Не так много, как тогда, летом, но всё равно кучу всего. Это иногда... мешает. Но вообще нормально, – мальчик остановился, явно что-то обдумывая, потом пристально посмотрел на собеседников: – Вы будете отвечать честно, обещаете? Никаких "потом узнаешь" и "он ещё маленький".

Кроули фыркнул, Азирафель серьёзно кивнул. Судя по всему, Адама это удовлетворило, потому что он тут же спросил:

– Я умру?

– Возможно, – осторожно ответил Азирафель. Адам нахмурился, и ангел поспешил пояснить: – Нет, подожди. Понимаешь, дело в том, что ты – единственный в своём роде. Нет и, надеюсь, не будет другого Антихриста.

– И не то что бы с тобой в корзинке лежала инструкция, – добавил Кроули. – А если бы и так, предполагалось, что ты уничтожишь мир и будешь потом править какими-то его остатками вечно – но ты от этого отказался, так что – никто не знает. Возможно, тебе самому когда-нибудь решать.

Адам задумчиво кивнул и задал следующий вопрос:

– Люди хорошо ко мне относятся, потому что я их заставляю это делать? Здесь, в деревне, и теперь в новой школе?

Азирафель покачал головой:

– Они обращают на тебя внимание, потому что в тебе много силы. Но любят тебя за то, кто ты есть – если бы ты был злым и вредным мальчишкой, они относились бы к тебе совсем по-другому. Боялись бы, может быть.

– Мы все перешли в одну и ту же школу – это потому что я так хотел? Просто... Ну, в общем, у Брайана оценки похуже, и учителя все к нему цепляются, и я не знаю...

– У тебя никогда и в мыслях не было, что вы можете оказаться в разных школах, так? – предположил Кроули. – Так что у школы и родителей просто не было вариантов, конечно, вы четверо остались все вместе, – демон пожал плечами. – Не думаю, что в средних классах это так важно. Дай только друзьям возможность выбрать за себя, что они захотят делать после.

Адам медленно кивнул. Следующий вопрос явно дался ему с трудом:

– Мои друзья, они... Они дружат со мной ведь не потому, что я... их заставил?

– Ты хотел свою банду, свою стаю – конечно, мир тебя послушал и постарался найти для тебя лучших возможных кандидатов. Но дальше – дальше никто не мог насильно сделать вас друзьями, – мягко сказал ангел и посмотрел на демона. – Завоевать доверие друг друга, найти общие интересы, заслужить преданность – это вы могли сделать только сами.

– А в тот день? Я ведь... Когда я запустил Армагеддон, я заставил их подчиняться, я... я заткнул им рты, и заставил сидеть смирно, и... Потом, когда я передумал, они правда вернулись сами или... нет? – Адам выглядел неуверенным и маленьким, задавая этот вопрос.

В комнату с кухни заглянула Пеппер:

– Адам, пошли есть, мы...

Кроули щёлкнул пальцами, и девочка застыла с пустыми глазами. Азирафель издал какой-то невнятный неодобрительный звук.

– Эй, Пеппер, – демон лениво встал и подошёл к ней ближе, – ну-ка вспомни, в тот день, когда не случился Апокалипсис. Адам вас отпустил, потом упал, и вы побежали к нему – почему? Что ты чувствовала?

– Я злилась на него. Он вёл себя, как свинья, – даже сейчас в ровном голосе Пеппер проскользнула нота раздражения.

– И почему ты вернулась?

– Он мой друг. Ему стало плохо. Как это я бы его там бросила?

Кроули повернулся к Адаму:

– Достаточно? – он щёлкнул пальцами, и Пеппер заморгала и затрясла головой.

– За стол, – скомандовал Кроули, мягко разворачивая и подталкивая её в нужную сторону.

– Не смей больше никогда ни с кем из них так делать, – сердито сказал Адам.

Демон усмехнулся:

– Вот видишь, тебя это злит – значит, с тобой точно всё в порядке.

Но когда мальчик прошёл мимо него на кухню, демон смотрел ему вслед мрачно.

– В чём дело, Кроули? – спросил Азирафель.

– Я просто думаю о том, что... знаешь, Люцифер когда-то тоже умел вдохновлять других следовать за ним.

Ангел вздохнул:

– Что ж, будем надеяться, что следовать за Адамом будет безопаснее.

Демон хотел что-то сказать, но передумал и присоединился к остальной компании.

Вопросы на этом, конечно, вовсе не кончились. Более того, после обеда обнаружилось, что они есть не только у Адама.

– А я читал, что раньше четвёртый Всадник был другой – что с ним стало?

– А где у римлян в домах были туалеты?

– А в Южной Америке вы были?

– А крылья у вас есть? А у вас?

– А про змия это тоже правда?.. Крууууто...

– А вы видели извержение вулкана?

– Почему Ной не спас динозавров?

– Слушайте, так Шекспир вообще был?

– Почему французы не умеют писать?

...

– Ад существует, конечно. И Рай тоже. Да, попадают. Боже, ты знаешь, критерии довольно... сложные. Но если никого не убивать и не делать больших гадостей, это сильно поможет.

– Нет, Брайан, я правда не знаю про Кеннеди. Мы оба были в Англии тогда.

– Нет, Пеппер, конечно, ничего они себе не отрезали. Из лука и так отлично можно стрелять.

– Нет, под землёй... эээ... очень глубоко – магма и потом земное ядро. Ад немного не там.

– Зато единороги были.

...

\- А Смерть правда нельзя уничтожить?

– Правда. Убить Смерть– это было бы странно, ведь если бы он умер, то он бы при этом был, так? Он – неотъемлемая часть этого мира, так тут всё устроено.

– А есть другие? Ну, параллельные миры? Я читал в одном из журналов... – заинтересовался Адам.

– Среди ангелов ходят об этом слухи, – неохотно признал Азирафель. – Но это не та тема, которую приветствуется обсуждать.

Кроули фыркнул:

– Что означает, они никогда об этом не говорят и не спрашивают. На Небесах не любят вопросы, знаете ли.

– Там скучно? – тут же спросил Брайан.

– Чудовищно. Но в Аду ничуть не лучше, поверь мне. И потолок протекает.

– На самом деле это зависит от того, где именно там быть... Небеса огромны, и там много разных мест...

– Подождите, – Пеппер нахмурилась. – Ведь на Небе была война. Очень давно. Ангелы против демонов, и потом те с Люцифером пали.

– Ангелы против ангелов, если точнее, – заметил Кроули. – Демонами они стали позже.

– И вы тогда тоже воевали?

Кроули недобро прищурился. Азирафель мрачно кивнул:

– Тогда воевали все.

– И вы встречались тогда? На войне?

Азирафель вздрогнул:

– Нет, слава Богу. Иначе мы не сидели бы здесь.

Сама идея, похоже, вывела ангела из равновесия, и разговор подхватил Кроули:

– На Небесах очень много ангелов. Очень легко никогда кого-то не встретить. Так что мы познакомились на Земле, в Эдемском саду, когда Война уже кончилась.

– И вы отдали тому Адаму свой меч, который потом оказался у Войны, – Пеппер обвиняюще посмотрела на Азирафеля.

Тот развёл руками:

– Я надеялся, он поможет им не замёрзнуть и защититься от диких зверей... У них ведь скоро должен был появиться ребёнок. Представить себе не мог, что люди решат использовать его друг против друга.

– Конечно, вы же отдали его мужчине! Почему было не дать его Еве? Это ведь у неё был ребёнок!

Этот вопрос абсолютно застал Азирафеля врасплох.

– Эм, но, Пеппер, беременной женщине не слишком удобно размахивать мечом… и, кажется, у неё уже были заняты руки. Она собрала какие-то фрукты в Саду, кажется... – ангел окончательно растерялся.

– Вот Адам бы их пусть и нёс!

– Сдавайся, ангел, тебя уличили наконец. Гнусный патриархальный мужской шовинист и эксплуататор, – ухмыльнулся демон. – Не слушай его, девочка, он даже никогда женщиной не был.

– А вы? – Пеппер подозрительно посмотрела на него.

Демон пожал плечами:

– Пару раз, по разным поводам.

– Вы правда так можете? – переспросил Уэнслидейл.

– То есть что я могу быть змеёй, удивляет тебя меньше? – хмыкнул Кроули. – Но я даже не помню, когда последний раз до няни Ашторет это делал.

– Я помню, – фыркнул ангел. – Ты заварил всю эту кашу "давайте найдём идеальную модель".

– Не говори так, будто результат тебе не понравился. Ты был в восторге от их картин.

– Просто мне всегда было жаль, как всё вышло с Лиззи, – вздохнул ангел.

– Она получила свой шанс писать и рисовать, – возразил Кроули. – Тебе этого мало?

– Эй! – перебила их Пеппер. – Я хочу знать, о чём вы говорите!

– Сейчас, – Кроули вытащил из кармана смартфон. – Это надо рассказывать с картинками.

Был уже вечер, когда ангел и демон уехали из Тадфилда. Эти разошлись по домам парой часов раньше, и Адам на прощание сам с очень серьёзным видом предложил им заезжать.

– Будет лучше, если вы будете формально навещать нас... пока мы здесь, – заметила Анафема. – Мои, э, дальние родственники? Родителям Адама может прийтись не слишком по вкусу, что их сыном слишком пристально интересуются двое странных неизвестных мужчин.

Кроули устало закатил глаза, пробормотав что-то о том, как утомительна бывает людская озабоченность, а Азирафель заверил:

– Мы рады навестить вас совсем не формально! Конечно, Адаму не составило бы труда отвести родителям глаза и избавиться от лишних вопросов...

– Не надо заставлять мальчика врать родителям больше, чем он и так будет, – возразил Кроули. – Племянница, мы заедем где-нибудь после Рождества.

Анафема кивнула:

– Хорошо, дядя.

И глядя, как эти двое обмениваются ухмылками, ангел подумал, что они правда могли бы быть родственниками, с их общими насмешливостью, практичностью и готовностью всё ставить под сомнение.

– Анафема так мила, – с теплотой сказал Азирафель, когда они уже выехали из деревни. – Она так старается для всех. А ей ведь совсем непросто сейчас – и я так легко могу её понять. Внезапно оказаться без путеводной нити, по которой шла всю жизнь... – ангел покачал головой. – Да ещё Ньют... она и ценит то, что они успели построить вместе, и не знает, нужно ли это ей и достаточно ли этого... Надеюсь, они сумеют разобраться.

Демон пробурчал в ответ что-то неразборчивое.

Уже стемнело, и ноябрьский пейзаж лишь смутно проступал за обочиной, пока Бентли послушно летел по трассе. В машине было тепло, конечно же – Кроули терпеть не мог холод, но Азирафель чувствовал, как осенний вечер просачивается ему под кожу. Тепло гостеприимства и детской непосредственности осталось позади, и он возвращался ко всем мыслям, от которых уехал утром.

Не было ли это неблагодарностью за светлый день? Он посмотрел на Кроули. Тот ушёл в собственные мысли, чуть сдвинув брови и глядя... формально на дорогу, но на самом деле едва ли уделяя ей больше внимания, чем всегда. Он закашлялся после очередного наглого обгона, и ангел обещал себе незамедлительно взяться за книги. Азирафелю невольно вспомнился вопрос Пеппер, и он тяжело сглотнул при мысли о возможности вот так потерять самое дорогое, что у него теперь было, и даже не узнать об этом. Не говоря уж о том, сколько мог бы потерять этот мир... включая шанс спастись от безвременного конца.

– Адам справляется на удивление хорошо, – сказал он вслух. – Жаль, что он ничего не смог сделать с твоим кашлем.

– А, ерунда, – демон только отмахнулся. После короткой паузы он сказал: – Кстати, говоря об Антихристах... ты бы проверял свой емейл иногда, ангел. Варлок тебе написал с неделю назад, а ты не отвечаешь.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

Кроули фыркнул:

– Болтаем в фейсбуке. Мальчику правда пригодилась бы твоя поддержка, брат Франциск. Внезапный переезд в Штаты совсем выбил его из колеи. Только не жди, что подросток в 21-ом веке станет писать бумажные письма.

Ангел помолчал немного.

– Кроули, ты уверен, что нам стоит продолжать вмешиваться? Мы и так уже натворили достаточно бед... Бедному мальчику нужно учиться жить как-то без тех ... иллюзий, которыми мы его кормили.

– Ангел, ты хорошо помнишь предыдущие одиннадцать лет? – Кроули возмущённо уставился на него. – Да, конечно, мы устроили из его детства хренов цирк. Но кто его, спрашивается, будет учить? Миссис Доулинг, которой сын нужен только как выставочный пудель, похожим на картинку для показа гостям? Мистер Доулинг, который с трудом помнит, сколько мальчику лет и как его зовут, зато давно спланировал за него всю жизнь наперёд? Ад не просто так пропихнул именно Доулинга в послы, в конце концов. Антихриста никто не должен был любить. Иначе – посмотри на Адама, чем это кончилось. И ты предлагаешь не вмешиваться?

Азирафель словно снова видел перед собой няню Ашторет, подхватывающую на руки расстроенного мальчика. Даже если бы не перепутали младенцев, Ад всё равно сильно просчитался бы насчет "никто не должен быть любить". Конечно, он и сам был привязан к Варлоку – но Кроули проводил с ним куда больше времени в силу распределения ролей, и нет, это никогда всерьёз не тревожило Азирафеля с точки зрения их плана по сбалансированному влиянию на ребёнка со стороны добра и зла. Ангел вздохнул. Он тоже вовсе не хотел бросать Варлока на самом деле. Просто не был уверен, что в этом случае будет правильно. Он поднял руки:

– Ты прав, ты прав. Я отвечу завтра.

Кроули кивнул.

Они ехали по Лондону, уже украшенному в честь приближения Рождества. Люди придумали восхитительные способы преображать это тёмное и промозглое время года, Азирафель не мог не признать. Глядя на мерцающие огни, он обещал себе исправиться. У него был его друг и, по меньшей мере на ближайший десяток лет, двое мальчишек, за которыми нужно было присматривать. Мог ли он жаловаться при этом и считать себя ненужным? И к тому же, Рождество было близко – хлопотное время, когда благословения и чудеса не бывают в избытке.

Кроули остановился перед книжным.

– Ну что ж, прекрасный день, правда? Доброй ночи! – Азирафель вышел из машины.

– Ты в порядке, ангел? – мягко спросил голос у него за спиной.

– Что? Да, конечно! – Азирафель обернулся. Кроули стоял, облокотившись на крышу Бентли, и внимательно смотрел на него. – Всё шик-блеск, лучше некуда. Отлично прокатились.

Он поднялся на крыльцо, стараясь не замечать, как сердце внезапно сжимает тоска при мысли о тёмном и пустом магазине. Что за глупости. Это его дом, его любимый дом, любимые книги. И у него есть к ним дело.

Уже открыв дверь, ангел обернулся ещё раз:

– Заезжай завтра вечером, если не занят?

Кроули кивнул, и Азирафель зашёл в магазин и закрыл дверь за собой.

Демон раздражённо прошипел что-то почти без слов. Лучше некуда, в самом деле. Пожалуй, милая Анафема тоже могла бы после утомительного дня так ответить неизвестно, нужному ли ей вообще Ньюту.

Бентли резко рванул с места, направляясь домой, в Мэйфэр.


	8. Письмо

На следующий вечер Кроули оставил Бентли на его обычном месте и пошёл к Азирафелю пешком. Это давало ему возможность выместить своё всё ещё плохое настроение на ком-нибудь, кроме цветов, прежде чем он доберётся до ангела. Так что людям по пути было не позавидовать. За Кроули тянулся шлейф из проколотых шин, выпавших из карманов проездных и ключей, внезапно выскочивших из рук и разлившихся стаканов кофе, зависших приложений и ушедших в бесконечную перезагрузку телефонов. Возможно, у кого-то в кофе свернулось молоко. В половине случаев ему даже не приходилось ничего делать специально, достаточно было просто перестать прятать и сдерживать свою демоническую ауру. Обычно они с Азирафелем были очень аккуратны на этот счёт – уже много веков как, но сегодня демон был не в духе, и почему другим должно было быть лучше?

Ангел бесил его. Нет, конечно, за шесть тысяч лет к этому было не привыкать, но последние несколько дней совершенно вывели Кроули из равновесия. Сперва Азирафель пропал на двое суток, что, с учётом всех обстоятельств, дало Кроули повод придумать целый ряд катастрофических сценариев, после чего вчера весь день делал вид, что у него всё хорошо, как будто элементарного демонического чутья было недостаточно, чтобы заметить окутавшую его тучу уныния. Не говоря о личном знакомстве.

Бутылка чрезвычайно хорошего виски, которую Кроули нёс с собой, была единственным предметом, аккуратно защищённым от демонической порчи, поскольку демон твёрдо решил заставить ангела выговориться сегодня. Что он будет делать потом, он пока понятия не имел, потому что проблема Азирафеля наверняка была связана с Небесами. С вопросом, достаточно ли он хороший ангел или чем-нибудь в этом роде. И тут Кроули мог язык отбить, повторяя, что Азирафель был, слава богу, не идеален, зато совершенно прекрасен в своём деле, но это ничего не значило. В конечном счёте, чего стоили в этом вопросе слова демона. И они снова возвращались к тому же. Ангел и демон. С чего он взял, что теперь это может измениться. И после всех красивых слов о том, что ему, Кроули, не нужно бороться с проблемами в одиночку, ангел отнюдь не собирался делиться с ним своими в свою очередь. Что это, если опять не всё тот же подход "я святее тебя"?

Кроули пнул попавшуюся на тротуаре пивную банку, которая сложным рикошетом полетела под колёса самокату.

Демон вынужден был остановиться из-за очередного приступа кашля, казалось, грозившего разорвать грудь. Физическое тело понимало происходившее по-своему, хрипя, кашляя и задыхаясь, но реальный ущерб был нанесён не ему, а самой сущности Кроули, и это было куда мучительнее и больнее. Со временем это пройдет, века через два, но до тех пор, сколько бы Азирафель ни вздыхал, оставалось только терпеть и ждать, и эта мысль тоже не делала настроение демона лучше.

С Азирафелем тоже нужно было терпение. Как всегда с изгнания людей из Эдема. Ангелу было плохо, и Кроули твёрдо намеревался это исправить. Но раз Азирафель считал, что он не заслуживает того, чтобы поделиться с ним своими тревогами, спорить и устраивать ссору из-за этого было бесполезно. Это только оттолкнуло бы ангела дальше. Ему нужно было время, чтобы принять ситуацию, найти свой способ справляться с ней и додумать все свои мысли. Кроули просто хотел хотя бы знать, о чём они.

Он задержался на секунду перед дверью магазина, глубоко вдохнул, умудрившись не закашляться и, напустив на себя небрежно спокойный вид, зашёл внутрь.

Воздух в книжном был полон раздражения, а Азирафель нервно расхаживал взад-вперёд.

– Привет, ангел, что стряслось? – поинтересовался Кроули.

Ангел махнул рукой в сторону стола. Там лежало письмо, написанное на белоснежной бумаге безукоризненно элегантным почерком, без единой помарки. Кроули вопросительно взглянул на Азирафеля, и тот нетерпеливо кивнул.

– Нашёл это на крыльце, когда закрывал магазин.

"Начало Азирафель!

Возможно, Вас удивит письмо от незнакомца, но я надеюсь, Вы не сочтёте такое вторжение в Вашу жизнь слишком невежливым. В сложившихся обстоятельствах я почувствовал абсолютно необходимым выразить Вам наконец своё уважение и восхищение.

Какова бы ни была официальная позиция Небес, это не может изменить отношения к Вам тех, кто мог свидетельствовать Вашему вдохновенному служению на Земле. Для всех ангелов, кто хранит в своём сердце завет "наставляйте и берегите", Вы давно стали путеводной звездой – ангел, который никогда не ограничивался выполнением приказов, но нёс Любовь и Благодать куда бы ни шёл. Нас немного, но родственную душу давно уже можно узнать по одной реакции на Ваше имя".

– Любовное письмо, ангел? Мне точно стоит читать дальше? – хмыкнул демон.

Азирафель раздражённо вздохнул:

– Последний абзац только не читай, там совсем глупости.

Конечно, демон прочитал его первым, потом вернулся к началу:

"Я помню, как встретил рыбака, уже простившегося с жизнью, когда незнакомец вынес его из бушующего моря. И девочку из французской деревни, единственную выжившую после чумы, которую некто нашёл среди мёртвых и отыскал для неё новый кров. Почтенного отца семейства, которого случайный встречный отговорил бросаться с моста в мрачный день его юности. И других людей, до конца жизни благодарно вспоминавших имя своего избавителя – Азирафель.

Смелость, с которой Вы выступили в день несостоявшегося Армагеддона против страшной несправедливости этого плана, вызывает восхищение и стыд за себя у меня и других ангелов, которые мыслят сходно. Небеса сами признают свою ошибку в толковании Её замысла, и я надеюсь и верю, что со временем Вы будете возвращены к нам, и мы сможем выразить своё уважение открыто. Но до тех пор знайте, что Вы не один и Ваше отлучение от Небес – ошибка, печалящая многих.

Лишь одно заставляет меня тревожиться о Вас – Ваше странное союзничество с демоном, известным многими страшными заслугами перед Адом. Одна мысль о возможной встрече с ним вселяет отвращение и трепет. Я верю, что Вы держите его при себе только лишь из-за ошибки Вашего большого сердца, и молю Всевышнюю, чтобы оно не довело Вас до беды. Демоны неисправимы, увы, зло в их сердцах не искоренить добротой.

Да пребудет с Вами Её благодать!

С глубоким уважением и сочувствием, ангел Эвриэль."

– Что, ангел, я отпугиваю от тебя друзей?

– Надо было попросить тебя начать читать с конца, – вздохнул Азирафель. – Знаешь, я предпочитаю друзей, которые не боятся прийти лично.

Кроули насмешливо пожал плечами:

– Но ведь всё дело в моём омерзительном присутствии.

– Да, конечно, особенно когда мы не встречались веками. В любом случае, Кроули, ты мой лучший друг, и если у кого-то проблемы с этим... то это не мои проблемы, – решительно закончил Азирафель. Он раздражённо покачал головой: – Это просто какой-то дурацкий розыгрыш.

– Ты не веришь, что у кого-то из ангелов могут быть такие идеи? Или что они могут восхищаться именно тобой?

– Для начала, я не помню ни одного из случаев, которые он упоминает.

Кроули фыркнул:

– Я тоже не вспомню и четверти всего, что натворил на Земле.

– Странное время и способ всё это сказать. Куда больше похоже на насмешку.

– Возможно, его чувство справедливости наконец оказалось слишком сильно уязвлено. Или то, что ты ушёл из когтей Небес невредимым, вдохновило его наконец по твоему примеру тоже хоть немного нарушить правила.

Ангел посмотрел на него:

– Ты так говоришь, как будто у меня часто хватало смелости их нарушать.

– Ммммм, почти каждый день? – приподнял бровь демон.

Азирафель только махнул рукой.

– И как будто это делает меня объектом для подражания. Как будто что-то делает меня объектом для подражания. Или восхищения. Но даже если это письмо настоящее, если оно правда... Боже, Кроули, это же только ещё хуже, – он снова принялся расхаживать взад-вперёд по магазину. – Где были эти ангелы, когда мы пытались остановить Апокалипсис? Почему они не стояли вместе со мной на тадфилдском лётном поле, если считали это несправедливостью? И меня бы там тоже не было без тебя. Никому из нас даже в голову бы не пришло что-то сделать. Мы все просто жалкие бесполезные трусы, не смеем встать и выступить против того, что считаем неправильным. Это... это... Господи, да разве удивительно, что Бог с нами не говорит больше? Нас всех можно только презирать за то, как мы себя ведём.

– Ангел, – Кроули тяжело вздохнул. – Для справки: ты – одно из самых смелых существ, которых я когда-либо встречал. И всеми остальными были люди.

– Кроули, честно слово, сейчас не лучшее время для насмешек.

– Даже не думал смеяться. Например, на месте этого ангела ты не пошёл бы на полумеры и не подбрасывал бы письма тайком.

– Небеса запретили любое общение со мной, – бесцветно заметил Азирафель.

– Я догадался по слову "отлучение" в письме, – мягко сказал Кроули и рискнул поставить на свою догадку. – И, поскольку оно явно не удивило тебя, может, ты наконец уже расскажешь о своей встрече с новым эмиссаром, чтобы я был уверен, что не зря собираюсь повыдергать ему перья?

Азирафель посмотрел на него с лёгким удивлением, потом слабо улыбнулся:

– В этом вовсе нет необходимости, она только следует своим приказам. Как ты догадался?

– Что ещё могло тебя так расстроить? – пожал плечами Кроули. – С меня виски, с тебя – рассказ обо всём, что там случилось.

Конечно, ангел рассказал не всё, и демон прекрасно это понимал.


	9. Засада

В истории с письмом от таинственного Эвриэля была сторона, которую Азирафель совершенно не пожелал заметить, в отличие от Кроули. Не все ангелы думали одинаково. И даже если они боялись действовать, у Азирафеля были потенциальные союзники. Эта мысль заставила Кроули в свою очередь снова начать более активно тянуть за свои ниточки в Аду. Не надеясь найти там поддержку, конечно, это было бы слишком наивно, но собирая сведения, которые могли однажды принести пользу.

Один из его контактов, очевидно, и сдал его, потому что как иначе было предположить, что в этот день в этот поздний час он будет проходить именно через этот сквер.

– Огонька не найдётся? – поинтересовался хриплый голос у него за плечом, и тут же продолжил: – А, к ангелам, у меня у самого есть.

Кроули обернулся и увидел невысокого плечистого парня, лениво прикуривающего от собственного пальца. Огонь высвечивал торчавшие у него изо рта слишком длинные нижние клыки.

– Шмуц, – ровным голосом сказал Кроули. – Ты что тут забыл?

– Да так, знаешь, – хмыкнул тот.

Кроули почувствовал движение сзади и отскочил в сторону, но острая боль всё равно обожгла предплечье – сильнее, чем должна бы от такого мелкого пореза. Нападавший был теперь справа от него, смуглый демон с уродливым лицом, в котором как будто были переломаны все кости. В руках он держал длинный меч.

– Какого, Шмуц? – прошипел Кроули, пытаясь звучать угрожающе, прикидывая шансы сбежать и пытаясь удержать кашель.

Шмуц затянулся:

– Думаешь, ты хорошо устроился здесь? Вся земля для развлечений и ангел, чтоб греть постель, впридачу? А мы, значит, сидим в Аду, никакого веселья, и войну отменили.

Земля на клумбах зашевелилась, и из неё вынырнули ещё два демона. У одного был кривой нож, у второго – короткий меч.

– В общем, я б сказал, Кроули, что ничего личного, но знаешь, не совсем. На такую суку, как ты, и заказ получить приятно, – Шмуц бросил сигарету и вытащил из-за пояса длинный прямой кинжал.

– Хей, ты преувеличиваешь, – с деланной небрежностью сказал Кроули. Четверо стояли так, что шанс прорваться мимо них был крайне мал – но они пока не торопились. Он пытался сконцентрироваться, чтобы переместиться – недалеко, на пару улиц, прыжок на другой континент отследить было бы слишком просто – но боль в плече и рвущийся из груди кашель сбивали с мысли. – Вы как-то не очень в Аду, я погляжу, да и тут без войны куда веселее. Знаешь местечко тут, за углом? Клёвая музыка, бухло похуже, но...

Демон взмахнул мечом – Кроули увернулся, но Шмуц поймал его за локоть и небрежно ткнул кинжалом – тот прошил одежду и скользнул по рёбрам, но демон и не пытался вогнать его глубже.

– Узнаёшь? – поинтересовался он, толкая Кроули вперёд, к одному из своих напарников. – Клинки с первой Войны. Каждый порез ранит не просто это тело, а тебя самого. Когда мы закончим, Хастур получит тебя скулящим от боли и ползающим под ногами, как тебе и положено.

Меч вонзился Кроули в бедро, и боль была оглушающей. Он схватился за ранившего его противника и перекинулся в змея, повис на руке с мечом и с наслаждением запустил в неё клыки. Нападавший завопил и выронил меч, а Кроули соскользнул вниз. Гравий дорожки был обжигающе холодным, а пульсация боли от ран отзывалась нарастающим жжением внутри. Змей чёрной молнией рванулся к кустам, но стоявший у него на пути демон оказался быстрее и опустил меч, приколов хвост Кроули к земле.

– Так-так, тебе не нравится компания? Простые демоны недостаточно хороши для тебя? – Шмуц подошёл и толкнул змея носком сапога, быстрым движением схватил за шею и стал поднимать, не сразу вытащив удерживавший хвост клинок. Он бросил змея обратно в середину пространства между вооружёнными демонами.

Боль и холод, казалось, не помещались в змеиное тело, и Кроули почти непроизвольно вернулся в человеческую форму, скорчившись на земле.

– И где же твой добрый ангел? – хмыкнул ещё один демон. – Может, нам потом наведаться и к нему?

Заметив блеск металла, Кроули успел откатиться и усилием воли поднял себя на ноги, пытаясь не обращать отдельного внимания на рассечённую до кости икру.

– Думаешь, мне есть дело? – огрызнулся он и повернулся к главному из нападавших. – Шмуц, что б там тебе ни обещал Хастур... Тебя сожрут, вот и всё. Если не выслушаешь меня.

– Первый Искуситель, – хохотнул Шмуц. – Думаешь, это подействует на меня?

У Кроули был ответ, но в тот же момент, когда Шмуц замахнулся кинжалом, жестокий приступ кашля сложил его пополам и заставил шагнуть вперёд, о чём он незамедлительно пожалел.

Укушенный демон наконец поднял меч и для разнообразия решил ударить рукоятью, просто для смеха. Пришедший сбоку удар окончательно сбил Кроули с ног, и он упал сломанной куклой.

– Что про... Прекратите немедленно! – долетел откуда-то издалека голос, заставивший демона вздрогнуть и повернуть голову в ту сторону. И да, фигура в светлой одежде стояла там. Его вечер только что решил стать ещё немного хуже.

– Ангел, уходи отсюда... – выдохнул он.

– Вали-ка, чувак, – посоветовал один из демонов, играя ножом, – пока можешь.

Конечно, глупый несносный ангел никого не послушал. Твёрдым шагом он, безоружный, подошёл ближе, и в сквере вдруг стало неприятно светло.

– Я, Азирафель, Ангел Восточных Врат, требую, чтобы вы оставили моего друга и ушли, пока я позволяю вам это сделать.

Упрямый взгляд, сжатые перед собой кулаки... Шмуц смерил взглядом закутанную в слои одежды фигуру, бабочку на шее и пустые руки, движением головы велел своим демонам встать ближе и ухмыльнулся:

– А то что ты сделаешь? Поразишь нас господним гневом? – он пнул Кроули. – Вместе с твоим дружком?

– Очевидно же, что нет, – досадливо вздохнул Азирафель, подходя ещё ближе, между ним и демонами оставалась буквально пара шагов. – Уходите. Так будет лучше для всех, честно слово.

– У меня другое предложение, – осклабился третий демон. - Мы добьём эту падаль и развлечёмся с тоб..

Азирафель повёл рукой и вытащил из воздуха меч. Шаг вперёд – и клинок вошёл в сердце говорившего, быстрее, чем тот кончил фразу. Ангел подхватил выпущенный им из руки кинжал и, словно бы вовсе не глядя, всадил его в шею демону слева. Легко уклонился от выпада попытавшегося действовать Шмуца, отбил меч четвёртого демона и из-под его руки пронзил Шмуца насквозь. Ангел повернулся к последнему демону, но тот попятился, опустив оружие и судорожно пытаясь оказаться подальше. Азирафель остановился с непроницаемым лицом. Демон выпустил меч и бросился бежать.

– Иногда я почти забываю, насколько ты хорош с этой штукой, – задумчиво сказал Кроули. Он лежал на земле, опершись на локоть, словно наблюдал за увеселениями на древнем симпосии. – Что совершенно нечестно, учитывая, что я не помню, сколько веков назад последний раз видел, чтобы ты тренировался.

– Бог не поручает мечи тем, кто не умеет ими пользоваться, – Азирафель посмотрел на окровавленный клинок у себя в руке. – Я бы хотел разучиться этому. Правда, не в такие моменты.

Он разжал пальцы, и меч исчез туда же, откуда появился, а ангел поспешно подошёл к Кроули. Тот всё ещё был на земле, но протянул ему навстречу руку, и Азирафель с облегчением подумал, что, вероятно, его демон не слишком пострадал. Он помог ему встать, и демон одним гибким движением оказался на ногах – но отпустил ладонь ангела только чтобы схватиться за его плечо, опираясь на него, чтобы устоять.

– Извини, ангел, – криво улыбнулся он. – Я был слегка неуклюжим.

Он прижимал вторую руку к животу и, как Азирафель внезапно понял, был чудовищно бледен.

– Кроули, ты ранен? – ангел подхватил его.

Демон качнул головой. От его следующих слов земля словно ушла у Азирафеля из-под ног.

– Нет, ангел. Я убит.

Он показал залитую кровью ладонь и схватился за Азирафеля второй рукой, так что вес его тела приходился теперь на ангела почти целиком.

– Кроули, что ты... Что мне сделать? – Азирафель мысленно потянулся к нему и понял, что демон прав. Рана в живот была смертельной для человеческого тела, а та, что не видел простой взгляд – для самого демона. Кроули держался исключительно на силе воли.

Кроули кивнул, прикрыв глаза:

– Ты видел их клинки. Я не могу вылечить это, потому что я демон. Если попробуешь ты, это просто добьёт меня. Вообще не самая плохая идея. Умирать от такой раны... довольно муторно.

Азирафель крепче сжал его, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не встряхнуть.

– Не говори ерунды, Кроули, мы что-нибудь придумаем...

Демон качнул головой.

– По крайней мере, я не вернусь в Ад. Какое разочарование для Хастура, – он открыл глаза, неестественно ярко горящие золотом, очень серьёзно сказал: – Обещай мне не увлекаться чересчур этими острыми штуками, ангел.

– Кроули, я не собираюсь прощаться с тобой, потому что я не собираюсь дать тебе умереть. И ты не бросишь меня тут одного, – голос Азирафеля дрожал, но он пытался заставить его звучать сердито.

Кроули улыбнулся.

Азирафель прикусил губу, чтобы не выругаться. На глаза непрошенно наворачивались слёзы. Пытаясь сморгнуть их, ангел поднял лицо к молчаливому небу. _Спаси его, пожалуйста, не забирай его у меня..._


	10. Спасение

Холодным декабрьским вечером ангел стоял посреди Лондона с умирающим демоном на руках.

Сколько раз они с Кроули спасали друг друга от болезненного развоплощения и неприятностей с начальством, появляясь в нужный момент? И вот теперь он опоздал, подвёл Кроули именно в тот раз, когда это было на самом деле важно.

На глаза Азирафеля наворачивались слёзы, но после первого момента паники он вдруг понял, что точно знает, что делать.

– Держись, Кроули, – прошептал он демону на ухо. – У меня есть план. Не уплывай, оставайся со мной.

И первым делом нужно было убраться из этого ужасного сквера.

Книжный был близко, и Азирафель мог бы просто донести Кроули туда, но для его плана лучше подходило чуточку более демоническое место, поэтому он закрыл глаза и через секунду уже стоял в коридоре у Кроули. Войдя в спальню, он предельно бережно положил друга на кровать и сел на краю рядом.

– Кроули, – мягко позвал он, – послушай меня. Ты мне доверяешь?

Демон приоткрыл глаза, явно заинтригованный настолько идиотским в текущей ситуации вопросом, и ангел поспешил уточнить:

– Нет, не совсем так. Ты знаешь, что я никогда не причиню тебе вреда?

Кроули недоумённо приподнял бровь, но кивнул.

– Это очень важно для моего плана, – пояснил ангел, беря его за руку. – Пожалуйста, помни это. Я никогда не раню тебя и не нанесу тебе вреда. Хорошо?

– Твой план мне уже не нравится, – сообщил Кроули.

– Извини, но лучше у меня нет. Не надо было давать себя насмерть ранить, – с упрёком вздохнул Азирафель. – Я наткнулся на эту идею, пока искал средство от твоего кашля, и несколько доработал её. На самом деле она изумительно проста, только... несколько противоречит нашим представлениям о возможном.

Демон закатил глаза, но Азирафель настойчиво продолжал:

– Что святая вода, что небесные клинки несут энергию, которая, сталкиваясь с демонической, разрушает её. Значит, всё, что нам нужно, это... обмануть их. Если добавить к твоей ауре немного ангельской и смешать их, действие ослабнет и почти наверняка я смогу тебя исцелить.

– Ангел, это бред.

– Ничуть. Я уверен, что это сработает. В конце концов, мы на самом деле уже делали это, когда поменялись телами и маскировали наши ауры, чтобы не попасться сразу. Просто в этот раз придётся... копнуть несколько глубже.

Кроули фыркнул и тут же скривился от боли:

– Несколько? Ангел, это не просто опасно, это скорее всего убьёт нас обоих, и я не собираюсь рисковать тобой ради какого-то шанса...

– Кроули, я рискну чем угодно, когда речь идёт о твоей жизни, – отрезал Азирафель. – Кроме того, я не стал бы предлагать этот рецепт первому встречному демону, но в тебе достаточно добра, чтобы справиться с частицей божественной энергии. А я слишком далёк от образцового ангела, чтобы немного демонической всерьёз повредило мне.

Этот аргумент явно поколебал уверенность Кроули, но демон всё ещё упрямился:

– Ты не можешь заставить меня, – сказал он, снова закрыв глаза, явно готовый бросить бороться и соскользнуть в забытьё.

Азирафель медленно глубоко вдохнул и крепче сжал его руку. _Конечно, не могу, это про любовь и доверие, а не насилие_.

– Поэтому я прошу тебя, Кроули, позволь мне попытаться. Я собирал материал и рассчитывал всё несколько дней, я знаю, о чём говорю. Поверь мне. Пожалуйста, – _даже если я наполовину вру и рассчитать это точно нет ни малейшей возможности_. – Как я, по-твоему, должен жить, зная, что мог что-то сделать, чтобы спасти тебя, но даже не попытался?

Несколько секунд демон никак не показывал, что вообще слышал его слова – Азирафель мог только затаить дыхание и надеяться, что эти секунды снова не окажутся именно теми, которых не хватит...

Кроули медленно открыл глаза:

– Ты невыносим, ангел, – сообщил он. – Ладно.

Азирафель с облегчением выдохнул.

– Просто расслабься и не отталкивай меня, хорошо? – он сплёл их пальцы вместе, закрыл глаза и мысленно потянулся к другу.

Вот они, ангел и демон. Небесная благодатная аура и демоническая адская, светлая и тёмная, примыкают друг к другу, едва касаясь. Азирафель мягко свёл их вместе и почувствовал, как Кроули вздрогнул, не давая себе инстинктивно отпрянуть. Он был чудовищно слаб, и силы вытекали из него. Медленно, осторожно, Азирафель окутал его собой, защищая от всего остального мира и пытаясь остановить этот поток. Строго говоря, ангел понятия не имел, может ли это сработать, он вообще был довольно поверхностен в целительстве – как любой средний ангел. Целителем был и оставался Кроули, хотя назови его так, и получишь в ответ много возмущённого шипения. Но хранить и защищать ангел умел.

Где-то они парили в эфирных просторах, и солнечный свет сиял на крыльях ангела, а внизу распростёрлась бездна ночи. Азирафель держал Кроули на руках, бледного до прозрачности, не плотнее тени. Воздух был тих, и ангел скользил в поисках грани, где смешивались в равновесии свет и тьма, становясь сумерками.

Где-то он бережно, мягко до конца совместил ауры и принялся осторожно размывать границу. Черный и белый растворялись и блёкли, тьма и свет превращались в золотистый туман.

Где-то огненное колесо с множеством небесно-голубых глаз кружилось вокруг чёрного змея, смыкалось вокруг него. Они были исконными врагами, Азирафель ничего не мог поделать с этим, здесь у него не было возможности быть бережным, только соразмерить применяемую силу со слабостью противника во имя честности схватки. Святой огонь раздвигал и разрывал чешую, проникая под неё, чтобы встретиться с адским холодом – превратиться тут же в обжигающую стужу верхних небес, которую охватывало клокочущее пламя преисподней. И пока жар и холод силились уничтожить друг друга, сцепившись в бесконечной череде взаимных превращений, меняя друг друга и оставаясь прежними, тратя бесценную энергию на ускользающее паром тепло, на боль от ожогов, Азирафель задал, пожалуй, самый дерзкий вопрос в своей жизни:

– Если мы так схожи, то в чём разница?

– Ни в чём. Во всём. Глупый, глупый ангел, это убьёт нас обоих, если ты не прекратишь, – змей укусил колесо, нырнул сквозь него, чтобы ускользнуть.

Глаза закрылись на секунду и распахнулись с новой решимостью:

– Нет.

И змей был пойман колесом в бесконечное вращение. Чёрное змеиное тело распласталось на ободе, пасть к хвосту, холод и пламя слились в одну бесконечную агонию.

Но демон был Кроули, и ангел был Азирафель, и как они не могли не причинять друг другу боли здесь и сейчас, так же они не могли по-настоящему причинить друг другу вреда, потому что были уверены в этом.

Что ожидаешь найти, заглянув демону в душу? Зло, конечно, знак принадлежности Аду – и оно ударит, как бы ты ни считал себя готовым к этому. И злость, и быстрый гнев. Боль. Часть её была свежей, но часть горела с тех пор, когда Земля едва была завершена, когда ангелы низвергались с Небес... у большинства демонов на её месте наверняка давно осталась только пустота и голод до чужой боли и силы. Кроули она жгла до сих пор и вплеталась во многое... Одиночество. Холодное и безжалостное, прикосновение к которому заставило сердце ангела сжаться. Тоска и отвращение, усталость, валящая с ног... и тут же, рядом – любопытство, забота, весёлость. Любовь. По всем писаным и неписаным законам невозможная для демона, но когда Кроули было дело до чьих-то правил.

Азирафель отступил, зная, что переступает границу, что не имеет права вторгаться туда, где кончается просто демон и начинается Кроули... Не имеет права менять хоть что-либо здесь – но он всё равно попытался отдать хоть немного тепла туда, где царило одиночество, и та старая боль манила его к себе – не только желанием хоть как-то утишить её, но обещанием ключа к тому юному ангелу, которого он не знал, который задавал слишком много вопросов, которому не страшна была святая вода...

Азирафель никогда не хотел знать, какие вопросы привели Кроули к Падению. Он всегда был слишком большим трусом.

Сейчас он как никогда был близок к тому, чтобы их знать – и они наполняли его гневом.

– Ангел! – Кроули шипит и вырывается из его объятий – только для того, впрочем, чтобы, высвободив руки, вцепиться ими в плечи Азирафелю, словно пытаясь встряхнуть того. – Ангел, прекрати это!

Тишина неба сменилась ревущим ветром. Он бил и рвал крылья и бросал ангела из стороны в сторону, и вдруг оказалось, что Азирафель потерял равновесие и не в силах удержать их обоих в воздухе, не с этим ветром, не с этим гневом, не с этой болью Ада, вторгшейся в его существо.

Мир качнулся, бездонная тьма рванулась навстречу, ветер в конец обезумел, швыряя двоих, падавших, падавших... Падавших.

– Ангел, дыши, – упрямое шипенье над ухом на секунду пробилось сквозь вой, и Азирафель не сразу понял, что Кроули имеет в виду. Это было ненужно тут, слишком по-человечески, бесполезно и почти невозможно с ветром, несущимся мимо на такой скорости.

Чёрные крылья распахнулись, затормаживая падение, превращая его снова в полёт.

– Дыши, – ещё раз сказал Кроули и запрокинул голову. Вокруг них сгущался сумрак, но золотые глаза демона отражали отблески солнца. Мощным взмахом крыльев он послал их обоих вверх, и, хитря и обманывая ветер, прокладывал дорогу назад, к свету.

Азирафель заставил себя вдохнуть – такая простая вещь так успокаивала, вытесняя и страх, и гнев. Конечно, это не должно было сработать здесь. Но какое дело до правил. И, чуть придя в себя, он снова перехватил инициативу – Кроули был слишком слаб сейчас, чтобы нести двоих долго.

Они достигли пронизанных светом сумерек снова, когда ветер ударил всерьёз, закрутил их в воздухе и потащил в разные стороны. Невероятная сила обрушилась, пытаясь оторвать их друг от друга. Словно сами Свет и Тьма решили затребовать своё, унося Азирафеля наверх и Кроули – вниз, угрожая разорвать их на части и пересобрать заново по своей воле за непослушание. И они знали с непреложностью факта, что стоило им разжать руки – это был бы конец, и они никогда не нашли бы друг друга больше.

Вселенная сжалась до стиснутых ладоней и рёва бури, но мягкий голос каким-то чудом перекрыл его.

– Отпусти, ангел. Останешься цел.

– Думать не смей, – Азирафель стиснул зубы и пальцы.

И буря утихла.

Безумный план сработал. Оба они были здесь, в золотистом сумраке, и Кроули уже не выглядел тающим призраком, хотя Азирафель всё ещё чувствовал его раны. Не думая, он потянулся к ним, и исцеление было легко и естественно, словно вдох.

Потом он открыл глаза, усилием воли возвращаясь к человеческому телу, и обнаружил, что в какой-то момент упал на демона и теперь полулежит, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Кроули и залитый кровью рукав его куртки. Демон еле заметно дышал, но, похоже, ещё не мог очнуться. Ангел торопливо сел – прогулка в Ад и встреча с Хастуром определённо были Кроули противопоказаны сейчас, так что физические раны требовали немедленного внимания. Взглянув на постель, Азирафель с запоздалым сожалением подумал, что стоило попытаться хотя бы приостановить кровотечение сначала, но он слишком спешил спасти самого Кроули, а не его человеческое тело. Мелкие раны затянулись легко, смертельная в живот требовала большего внимания, и это заняло бы у Азирафеля немало времени, если бы в какой-то момент другая воля не направила его силу, будто свою собственную. Это было... странно, но они всё ещё были настолько тесно связаны, что в самом деле так было проще всего.

Затем Кроули мягко отстранился, и Азирафель отпустил его. На какой-то момент он почувствовал себя странно обездоленным от этого.

– Ты в порядке, ангел? – Кроули сел на постели. – У тебя кровь на лице.

– О, боюсь, это твоя, – Азирафель взмахнул рукой, избавляясь от всей грязи и крови на кровати и их одежде, потом строго посмотрел на демона: – Ты знаешь, что это была самая идиотская попытка искушения в твоей карьере?

– Напомни мне никогда больше не соглашаться на твои планы, – кивнул демон, и Азирафель даже не попытался сдержать улыбку.

Кроули провёл руками по лицу и со стоном откинулся обратно на подушки:

– Думаю, мне стоит поспать, я совершенно без сил.

– Отдыхай, – повинуясь мгновенному порыву, Азирафель наклонился и поцеловал демона в лоб. – Я буду где-нибудь тут, зови, если понадоблюсь.

Кроули промычал что-то неразборчивое, зарывшись в подушки.

Ангел решил, что мысль о диване в гостиной и пледе была в самом деле весьма заманчивой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Inktober 2019. Day 8: FRAIL](/works/20954681)by[Landi_Elliot](/users/Landi_Elliot/pseuds/Landi_Elliot)  
> \- иллюстрация к главе


	11. Пробуждения

Кроули проснулся от душащего ужаса, который словно пытался вдавить его в кровать.

Это не был кошмарный сон, это была реальность – гнетущее, жуткое присутствие, слишком знакомое, чтобы у демона могло возникнуть хоть какое-то сомнение на этот счёт. Присутствие, которое веками пригибало его к земле, превращая в ползающего червяка, и не сделалось легче переносимым и позднее, когда глубокий поклон был признан достаточным.

Он был здесь. Люцифер, Сатана собственной персоной, на Земле, в квартире демона Кроули.

И это было потенциально куда хуже любого кошмара.

Прошлый раз, в Тадфилде, Кроули сумел совладать с собой и действовать, но рядом был и Азирафель, и Адам (даже если Кроули не хотел признавать, насколько последнее в тот момент помогало), и внимание Владыки Ада не было направлено на него лично. Сейчас... Он с трудом заставил себя сесть, но встать уже не успел, когда дверь распахнулась, и высокая, чуть угловатая фигура переступила порог.

Конечно, Сатана был не в гигантской рогатой боевой форме, она предназначалась для устрашения и битвы. Визиты на Землю требовали большей элегантности – и владыка Ада выглядел как холёный британский джентльмен в идеально сидящем костюме и с тростью в руке. Его странное, одновременно притягивающее и отталкивающе лицо очередной раз напомнило Кроули, за что он терпеть не мог выдр.

– Вот ты где, мой мальчик... – Кроули однозначно предпочитал слышать этот голос через динамики какого-нибудь несчастного устройства и, желательно, никогда больше. Впрочем, его просьба про "никогда" очень легко могла быть исполнена прямо сейчас. Люцифер небрежно махнул рукой, и Кроули тряпичной куклой упал обратно на подушки. – Ну что ты, не вставай, ты же болен. Не нужно формальностей, я просто зашёл проведать тебя. На Земле же принято навещать больных друзей, правда? Такой милый обычай, – Люцифер взглядом пододвинул стоявшее в углу кресло и уселся в него, положив ногу на ногу. – У них много милых обычаев, да, а уж все эти приходы в больницу с виноградом в надежде, что дедушка наконец подавится косточкой... – он усмехнулся. – Извини, не будем о работе. Итак, как ты?

Азирафель. Что с ним? Кроули успел на мгновенье пожалеть, что не стал просить ангела остаться с ним в одной комнате – кровать была, в конце концов, более чем широкой – и тут же порадоваться этому, потому что он не знал, где ангел, но мог хотя бы надеяться...

– Благодарю, милорд, – это был достаточно хамский ответ, с учётом всех обстоятельств. – Я мог бы скорее ожидать визита от герцога Хастура, это он, кажется, по мне соскучился.

Угол рта Сатаны дёрнулся.

– Хастур уже очень жалеет, что нарушил приказ, – мягко сообщил он, но под этой мягкостью разверзались бездны. –- Едва ли кто-нибудь увидит его скоро. Если бы мне сейчас пришлось тебя лечить, – по выдриному лицу пробежала лёгкая гримаса отвращения, – или выторговывать по молекулам у Смерти, то не увидели бы никогда, а так... хм, посмотрим.

Даже богатое воображение Кроули не в силах было предположить, зачем бы Люциферу могло такое понадобиться и, похоже, недоумение отразилось на лице демона, потому что Сатана засмеялся:

– О, дорогой, я могу тебе объяснить, вреда не будет. Каковы бы ни были наши отношения с Матерью, иногда я получаю запросы, которые... нельзя игнорировать, – под бархатным мурлыканьем его голоса сейчас слышался скрежет сталкивающихся тектонических плит, и Кроули невольно задумался, не ударит ли где-нибудь в самом деле вскоре цунами. – И вот сейчас Она хочет, чтобы никто не причинял вреда тебе или второму ренегату. Я согласился – в конце концов, так даже забавнее. Всё равно через пару веков в пыточной вас всех уже не отличить одного от другого. А так – я полюбуюсь, как ты уничтожишь себя сам.

Значит, Азирафель был в безопасности. Кроули отчасти выдохнул. Не то что б он верил хоть одному слову Люцифера... Хотя сомневаться в его словах было чудовищно сложно.

– Постараюсь растянуть зрелище на подольше, – вслух ответил он.

– О, тебе идёт дерзить. Может, мне стоит заходит к тебе на чай просто чтобы это послушать – умилился Сатана. – Заодно, может, твой ангел решит вмешаться, тогда я бы просто вынужден был от него избавиться... – он встал и прошёлся по комнате, выглянул в окно и добавил одобрительно: – А ты неплохо устроился, дорогой. Впрочем, я всегда знал, что у тебя хороший вкус. Ты даже среди ангелов умудрился найти забавного...

Он снова подошёл к кровати и пристально посмотрел на Кроули. Нет, что угодно, но встретить этот взгляд и выдержать его у демона не было никаких шансов, Кроули с трудом подавил желание уползти под кровать.

– А вы вдвоём весьма изобретательны, должен признать. Ах, Кроули, Кроули... Надо же было мне так просчитаться: ты всегда был Её картой, а не моей. А я был почти привязан к тебе. У тебя были такие задатки, моменты подлинного демонического гения... – Люцифер вздохнул и пожал плечами, взял оставленную у кресла трость. – Но тебе не впервые быть разочарованием, не правда ли. И не в последний раз, – он приостановился, словно наткнувшись на неожиданную мысль: – Ты же не думаешь, что теперь что-то будет иначе? Что он сможет забыть, что ты на самом деле демон? Что этот союз сохранится, когда ангел поймёт, что ты больше ему не полезен? О, дорогой, ты не можешь быть так наивен...

Кроули стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как задыхается, словно что-то выбило воздух из его груди, и пытаясь сопротивляться этим словам.

Люцифер почти сочувственно провёл рукой по его волосам:

– Ну, не буду тревожить тебя больше. Ты о нашей беседе не вспомнишь. Спи, поправляйся, – в дверях от обернулся: – Ах да, я мог бы это не говорить, но: присмотри за мальчишкой, раз уж он вздумал к тебе прислушиваться.

Когда Кроули проснулся, был день и Лондон привычно шумел за окном.

Демон потянулся, с удовлетворением убедившись, что тело уже почти забыло причинённую ему боль – последние её отголоски должны были затихнуть, по прикидкам Кроули, через несколько часов. Ещё лучше было наконец не чувствовать удушья и жжения в груди. Его невозможный упрямый ангел всё-таки нашёл средство – Кроули невольно улыбнулся при этой мысли, но улыбка тут же погасла.

Вот только был ли ангел сам всё ещё этому рад.

Нет, конечно, он должен был быть доволен совершённым добрым делом. Но Кроули слишком хорошо помнил момент, когда крылья перестали держать Азирафеля, и ангел, самый благородный и светлый из ангелов начал падать – после того, как заглянул в душу демону. Кроули не знал, что именно тот увидел, что вызвало ту вспышку боли и гнева, которая чуть не сожгла Азирафеля. Но разве на его совести не было достаточно грязи, чтобы заставить ужаснуться кого угодно. И даже если нет, если ангел в доброте своей умудрился не отшатнуться от жалкого и мерзкого зрелища чёрной демонической души, одного касания её было достаточно, чтобы запятнать и заразить его.

Демон встал и принялся нарезать круги по комнате.

Старые, старые непрошеные мысли, которые он старательно не думал веками, стучали в его голове. Он мог сколько угодно считать себя лучше какого-нибудь Хастура, сколько угодно избегать убийств и предпочитать раздражающие проделки реальному злу – в конечном итоге он был демоном, слугой Ада. Кроули никогда не в силах был понять идею вечной награды и вечного проклятия за краткую земную жизнь. Но он был слишком мелкой пешкой в этой игре, чтобы его мнение что-нибудь значило, и приучился не думать об этом. Он был демоном, искусителем, и там, куда он шёл, оставались сломанные надежды, разбитые сердца, испорченные жизни и души, прямиком отправлявшиеся в Ад – в том числе те, для кого чаша весов склонялась едва-едва. Его трудами.

Азирафель всегда был единственным существом, не только каким-то чудесным образом мирившимся с этой стороной жизни Кроули (и тот старался выдавать абсолютный минимум подробностей), но и практически неуязвимым для неё. Маленькое дружеское искушение время от времени не в счёт, Кроули никогда не мог бы всерьёз навредить ангелу – если это зависело от него.

Зависело ли.

Или он был только угрозой и магнитом для бед. Слабым звеном, не способным защитить самого себя и подставляющим вместо этого друга. Самое подходящее поведение для демона.

Просторная спальня была слишком тесной, чтобы оставаться в ней хоть минуту дольше, но выйти означало встретить Азирафеля и посмотреть ему в лицо. Что ж. Кроули рванул дверь, словно она была его личным врагом, и вышел в коридор. Ангел был всё ещё здесь, в квартире, Кроули чувствовал его ауру – и она была успокаивающе небесной, но в то же время что-то с ней было не так.

Кажется, он был готов к чему угодно, входя на кухню, но почему-то не к тому, как Азирафель просиял, увидев его.

– Кроули, ты проснулся! – ангел поставил на место чайник, который держал в руках, и шагнул демону навстречу, тут же дёрнулся к шкафу: – Как ты себя чувствуешь? Хочешь чаю? Кофе?

– Нормально, – Кроули пожал плечами. – Что ты суетишься, ангел?

– О, я... – Азирафель смущённо улыбнулся. – Я просто ужасно рад видеть тебя снова на ногах, Кроули, – искренне сказал он и неожиданно сделал ещё пару шагов вперёд и обнял демона.

Кроули несколько опешил. Не то что б это было вовсе невиданное явление, просто в среднем они с Азирафелем обнимались раз в пару сотен лет, и он совершенно не был уверен, что заслуживает этого сейчас. Но ангел абсолютно сиял, и этому было невозможно сопротивляться. А ещё объятие при всей его материальности странным образом напоминало о лучших мгновениях их вчерашней эскапады.

– Сколько я проспал? – поинтересовался Кроули, отпуская ангела и усаживаясь на стул.

– Трое суток. Я решил не будить тебя, если ты не вздумаешь отсыпаться дольше года.

Кроули фыркнул.

– Ты ведь будешь припоминать мне тот раз ближайшую вечность, да?

Азирафель поставил перед ним чашку чая и торжественно кивнул.

Кроули посерьёзнел:

– Ангел, как ты? Ты в порядке?

– Конечно, Кроули, это не меня проткнули оружием с Войны, – с невинным видом ответил Азирафель.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не о том. Ты... ты чуть не Пал вчера, ангел. Из-за меня.

– Три дня назад, – педантично поправил Азирафель. – Я был неосторожен. Но ты поймал меня. Ничего не случилось. Всё хорошо, Кроули.

Что-то определённо было не так. Демон посмотрел на него подозрительно и потребовал:

– Покажи свои крылья, ангел.

– Не знаю, что тебе мешает просто поверить мне, – вздохнул ангел, но поскольку выражение змеиных глаз ничуть не изменилось, пожал плечами и развернул крылья.

Они по-прежнему сияли молочной белизной и перламутром – кроме концов трёх маховых перьев на обоих крыльях, которые казались обожжёнными. Кроули выдохнул сквозь зубы, словно его ударили поддых, и шагнул назад.

Видя его реакцию, Азирафель повернул голову и взглянул на своё крыло – недоумение на его лицо сменилось тёплым любопытством:

– О, в самом деле... – он протянул руку и провёл пальцем по одному из потемневших перьев. – Какой необычный цвет...

Они не были на самом деле обгоревшими. Они были сияющими и карамельно-золотистыми.

Азирафель посмотрел на Кроули и потребовал:

– Покажи свои.

– Что? Ангел, так не бывает, это ерунда...

– Кроули.

Демон попытался что-то ещё возразить, но спорить с Азирафелем иногда было совершенно безнадёжно. Антрацитово чёрные блестящие крылья заполнили остаток кухни.

– Ага, – ликующе улыбнулся ангел.

Шесть перьев Кроули сверкали на концах золотой карамелью.

– Цвет нашей стороны, – удовлетворённо улыбнулся Азирафель. – Мне нравится.

Кроули быстро убрал крылья. _Нашей стороны. Той, что всё ещё может лишить тебя всего, что тебе дорого_.

– Это не должно быть так, – мрачно сказал он вслух.

Азирафель налил чаю и себе тоже и сел за стол напротив:

– Такого никогда не было, это можно сказать точно. Но нам не в первый раз создавать прецедент, не правда ли?

– Ангел, ты не можешь говорить об этом так... легкомысленно! – прошипел Кроули. – Речь о том... о том, кто ты есть!

Ангел вздохнул и разом посерьёзнел, и Кроули снова задался вопросом, о чём тот думал тут эти дни, пока был один:

– Я уже выбрал, кто я и с кем я, Кроули. И это изменение не кажется мне неуместным или пугающим. Скорее... неизъяснимо правильным.

– О нет, только не это слово...

– Говоря о нашей стороне, – Азирафель по-прежнему был очень серьёзен, только теперь его голос сделался ещё и строгим: – Мне показалось, Кроули, или за тот вечер ты трижды предположил, что я могу бросить тебя умирать и уйти?

Внезапная смена темы застала демона врасплох, тем более что он совершенно не видел, что тут обсуждать.

– Эээ, ангел, я... само собой...

– Я даже не буду упоминать твоё последнее искушение, но "ангел, уходи отсюда"? Ты правда хоть на секунду мог допустить такую мысль?..

– Их было четверо и с клинками, которыми можно тебя убить, – возмутился Кроули. – А ты выглядел безоружным...

Азирафель вздохнул и поджал губы:

– Я мог бы забрать меч у любого из них. Было бы несколько более... беспорядочно, конечно, – он отпил чай. – Одним словом, я не знаю, каким необъяснимым образом ты пришёл к выводу, что твоя жизнь менее ценна, чем моя – это, конечно, очень мило и лестно, поверь мне, но категорически неудобно. Постарайся уяснить, пожалуйста, что я не хочу проводить здесь вечность без тебя. Если тебе из-за чего-то придётся отправиться в Ад и ты не вернёшься через неделю, мне ничего не останется, кроме как идти тебя искать, и последствия будут на твоей совести. Я ясно выражаюсь?

Кроули успел несколько смириться с темой, превратить чай в виски и вернуть себе ироничный вид:

– Ммм, я не уверен, мне опасаться за тебя или Ад...

– Именно. И даже не заставляй меня думать, что я сделаю, если ты умудришься погибнуть совсем. Я тебя никогда не прощу, это точно.

 _А я себе никогда не прощу, если с тобой хоть что-нибудь случится из-за меня_ , – мысленно возразил демон, но только отсалютовал виски и сказал:

– Успокойся, ангел. Ты уже застрял тут со мной. Кстати, – ему срочно нужно было сменить тему, – этот меч… он... это ведь не...

– Конечно, нет. Я же при тебе отдал тот Курьеру. Я просто подумал некоторое время назад, что в нынешних обстоятельствах было бы разумно иметь оружие под рукой, и нашёл хороший клинок. Надо было тебя предупредить.

Кроули помолчал немного, потом сказал:

– Знаешь, я ведь всерьёз имел тогда в виду то, что сказал. Ты не зря не брал этих штук в руки так долго. Это твой выбор, Азирафель, мягкость. С самого начала ты был ангелом, который отдал свой меч, а не машет им.

– О, я не собираюсь брать его в руки без крайней необходимости, – заверил Азирафель и шутливо добавил: – Но ты же так и не научился сносно фехтовать, так что кому-то приходится...

– Я фехтую более чем сносно, – притворно оскорбился демон, прекрасно зная, насколько далеко ему было в этом до Азирафеля и в глубине души чувствуя себя из-за этого виноватым.

– О, конечно, мне напомнить тебе... да хотя бы случай в Апулии?..

С серьёзными разговорами было покончено, и через четверть часа они, всё ещё препираясь по поводу случаев из прошлого, отправились кормить уток.


	12. Звёзды и воспоминания

– Кроули, говоря "крыша", я не имел в виду самую высокую крышу в Лондоне!

– Брось, ангел, зачем ограничиваться меньшим? – Кроули заложил изящный пируэт в воздухе, пролетел между двумя похожими на осколки стекла частями прозрачной стены и приземлился на смотровой площадке "Шарда".

Азирафель чуть отстал и предпочёл пролететь над конструкцией и аккуратно опуститься сверху.

– Стоит ли тебе вообще уже так много летать? – обеспокоенно спросил он демона.

– Ангел, со мной всё отлично, перестань, – отмахнулся тот, успев уже разлечься на чудесным образом появившемся на полу пледе.

После пары дней дождя внезапно выдалась кристально ясная декабрьская ночь, и им взбрело в голову полюбоваться видами. Возможно, оставшиеся в книжном бутылки из-под вина имели к этому какое-то отношение.

Азирафель смотрел на город – сияние миллионов огней, безмолвное течение реки, десятки тысяч домов... Он чувствовал, как тот пульсирует жизнью, надеждами, любовью, страхами, мечтами. Несколько особо сильных, отчаянных всплесков привлекли его внимание – ангел потянулся туда, посылая вразумление и благословение. Он не знал, хватит ли этого, чтобы исправить дело, и что именно там происходило, но надеялся.

– Иди сюда, ангел, тут красивее, – лениво позвал Кроули.

Азирафель обернулся к нему. Демон выбрал место, где конструкции вокруг меньше всего загораживали небо, и сидел, запрокинув голову к звёздам. Азирафель сел на пол рядом, чуть касаясь его плеча своим. За эти дни лёгкий физический контакт между ними перестал быть такой редкостью – он действовал странным образом умиротворяюще. Маленькое обещание, подтверждение, что друг рядом, напоминание о возможной абсолютной близости – в то же время заземляющее, в отличие от касания аур, помогающее оставаться в физической реальности.

Кроули, насколько Азирафель мог судить, разделял это ощущение.

– Я никогда толком не разбирался в звёздах, – заметил Азирафель. – Покажи мне Альфу Центавра?

Демон, не задумываясь, поднял руку и ткнул пальцем в светящуюся точку в небе.

– Отсюда не видно отдельно Альфу и Бету, если смотреть этими глазами, они сливаются.

– Почему ты тогда выбрал эту систему? – спросил Азирафель.

– Аа.... Это одна из тех, над которыми я работал. Я знаю, что там славно, – бездумно отозвался Кроули и тут же напрягся.

– О... - Азирафель помедлил в поиске слов. – Это... чудесно.

Демон усмехнулся:

– Ты не очень-то удивлён.

– Я должен удивляться, что часть этой красоты пришла в мир благодаря тебе? – возразил Азирафель с улыбкой. – Это кажется... естественным.

Кроули надолго замолчал после этого, потом медленно сказал, глядя в сторону:

– Ты никогда не спрашивал меня о том, что было... до.

– Ммм, да. Сперва я думал, что это будет невежливо. И ты едва ли стал бы об этом говорить. А потом... я в некотором роде знал.

Демон повернулся и посмотрел на него, резко спросил:

– Знал что?

Азирафель встретил его взгляд и ответил, почти извиняясь – тема была болезненной, и ему не хотелось неосторожным словом задеть друга:

\- Только что ты был одним из рафаэлевых, ничего больше.

Кроули кивнул, словно бы нехотя.

– И откуда?

– Сперва это была просто... обоснованная догадка. Ты всегда так много знал о целительстве. Понимал его тонкости куда лучше, чем... да почти кто угодно, кого я знал. А потом... он однажды сам подтвердил это.

– Что? – теперь Кроули выглядел сбитым с толку.

– Конечно, мне бы никогда не хватило смелости его спросить. Это был просто брифинг у Габриэля в офисе, где-то вскоре после Голгофы. Много разговоров о том, насколько демоны опасны, и портреты тех из ваших, кто точно работал на Земле.

Азирафель остановился. Это не было приятным воспоминанием. Он чувствовал себя ужасно весь тот брифинг. Габриэль говорил и говорил о демонах вообще и каждом, чьё изображение лежало на столе, в отдельности. Когда дошло дело до Кроули... "Коварный", "вероломный", "жестокий", "прогнивший до нутра", "пустой" были лишь малой частью характеристики. Азирафель слушал, и два чувства разрывали его. Первым была острая потребность вскочить и закричать, что всё это неправда. Вторым – страх, что не Габриэль, а он ошибался, и, обманутый Врагом, соскальзывал к греху и порче.

– Потом зашёл Рафаэль и узнал твой портрет. Он сказал, ты всегда был одним из самых ярких.

Это было спасение. Архангел зашёл в комнату и стоял молча какое-то время. Потом вздохнул и спросил Габриэля, указав на изображение Кроули: "Ты говоришь об этом?"

Габриэль, прерванный на полуслове, только кивнул.

"Значит, его зовут Кроули теперь. Не сильно он изменился", – сказал Рафаэль задумчиво. "Что ж, неудивительно. Он всегда был таким ярким. С такой фантазией".

Его голос был полон тепла и симпатии, и у Азирафеля перехватило дыхание от этого.

"Это так мило, что ты гордишься своим подчинённым, Рафаэль", – заметил Габриэль ядовито. "Учитывая, что теперь он стал одним из мерзейших агентов Ада".

"Мы многое потеряли в Войне", – грустно ответил Рафаэль. "Я рад, что он жив". Он ещё раз ласково взглянул на портрет Кроули и пошёл к дверям. "Зайди ко мне, когда освободишься, Габриэль. Нам нужно поговорить".

– Я думаю... думаю, он скучал по тебе, – тихо сказал Азирафель. – Наверное, до сих пор скучает.

Кроули заёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее.

– Рафаэль всегда был приличным существом, – неохотно признал он. _И я подвёл его_ , добавил он мысленно. – Ты прав, я не хочу об этом говорить. Глупая идея.

Азирафель накрыл его руку своей:

– Ты покажешь мне её всё-таки? Альфу Центавра?

– Мм, как-нибудь. Постарайся только не говорить, что мы не друзья, в следующий раз, ладно?


	13. Сомнения

Азирафель зашёл в магазин, запер за собой дверь и со вздохом облегчения прислонился к ней. Он невероятно устал, так, что даже держаться на ногах было тяжёлой задачей. Ангел заставил себя пересечь магазин и добраться до стула за рабочим столом. Конечно, нужно было подняться наверх и сделать себе чаю... но это могло подождать какое-то время. Пока что Азирафель остался сидеть, опустив голову на руки.

Он категорически не любил этого признавать, но из всех его обязанностей на Земле посещения больниц всегда тяготили ангела больше всего. Он никогда не умел вовремя остановиться. Чудесные исцеления требовали много сил, и стоит признать, Небеса никогда не поручали ему вылечить больше двух-трёх человек. Но если он мог помочь ещё нескольким... А кроме больных и умирающих были ещё их близкие, нуждающиеся в утешении, а ещё врачи...

В этот раз Азирафель отправился в отделение неотложной помощи одной из лондонских больниц просто потому, что чувствовал потребность отплатить чем-то миру за спасение Кроули. Ему удалось сохранить своего лучшего друга, почему другие должны были терять своих?..

А ещё потому, что Азирафель по-прежнему не знал, что ему делать, но не в силах был просто сидеть сложа руки. А ещё ему нужно было убедиться на чём-то серьёзнее подогретого какао, что его силы по-прежнему слушаются его, хотя и ощущаются чуть иначе.

Он был рад, что у него были те двое с лишним суток, чтобы осознать случившееся, пока Кроули спал. Сам Азирафель проснулся на следующее утро и чувствовал себя абсолютно разбитым. В первый момент он готов был обвинить в этом сам сон – он никогда не понимал привязанности Кроули к этому занятию и совершенно не любил моменты после пробуждения, дезориентацию и заторможенность и понимание, что вокруг что-то могло произойти (Кроули умудрялся извлекать удовольствие даже из этого, судя по наблюдениям Азирафеля в те дни, когда демон отсыпался почти буквально у него под крылом, спасаясь от кошмаров после Не-Апокалипсиса). Но вскоре ангел вынужден был признать, что дело серьёзнее. Он чувствовал себя странно подавленным, и впервые за все его визиты туда квартира Кроули казалась враждебной, словно вдруг вспомнив, что является логовом демона. Азирафель будто острее обычного ощущал охранявшую это место адскую энергию. И не мог не думать о... том, что случилось накануне. Одно воспоминание о том неуправляемом соскальзывании вниз заставляло сердце ангела колотиться в ужасе. Азирафель понимал, что Кроули, несмотря на собственное состояние, среагировал почти мгновенно и поймал его в самом начале, когда ничего действительно страшного ещё не произошло... и тем не менее это было жутко, и ангел чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и не совсем собой. Он был рад, что Кроули не видел его таким, что у него было время оправиться и принять достаточно бодрый вид. Он не хотел врать другу, но ещё меньше он хотел пугать и тревожить его сейчас. Кроули и так умудрялся винить себя... Азирафель мог бы объяснить, что дело было главным образом в его собственном гневе на Бога за несправедливость к Кроули, но, во-первых, невозможно было отрицать, что близость к демонической энергии сыграла свою роль, а во-вторых, это было бы признанием, что он жалеет демона. А тот был совершенно не согласен вызывать жалость, только восхищение.

О сегодняшнем плане Азирафеля Кроули тоже не знал. Он за день до того сослался на срочные дела и пропал – Азирафель не расспрашивал, резонно предполагая, что едва ли услышит сколько-нибудь правдивый ответ. Кроули вёл себя... непоследовательно эти дни. Он и тянулся к ангелу, и сторонился его. И, как Азирафель понимал теперь, Кроули не доверял ему до конца. Нет, он верил ему и в него, рискнул бы ради него чем угодно, доверил бы что угодно ему, но в глубине души демон не считал, что может рассчитывать и полагаться на ангела. В глубине души он всегда был уверен, что он один. И слова о "нашей стороне" даже сейчас были для него мечтой, а не реальностью. Это было болезненное открытие – но кого Азирафелю было в этом винить. Он веками сомневался и отталкивал Кроули, пусть временами и для его же блага – с чего демон должен был знать, насколько он дорог другу на самом деле?.. Азирафель надеялся, что Кроули в свою очередь лучше понимал его теперь, но далеко не был в этом уверен – в конце концов, демон был в очень тяжёлом состоянии тогда...

Зазвонил телефон. Азирафель порадовался, что не стал подниматься наверх – спуститься со второго этажа сейчас точно было бы выше его сил – и взял трубку.

– Добрый день, А.З. Фелл и Ко, извините, мы сегодня закрыты.

– Тем лучше, ангел, твои якобы рабочие часы не будут мешать нам обедать, – лениво сказал знакомый голос.

– О, Кроули, здравствуй, – Азирафель невольно улыбнулся. – Я думал, ты не в городе.

– Я вернулся. Так что насчёт обеда, ангел?

Азирафель представил задачу куда бы то ни было идти и поддерживать разговор и вздохнул:

– Извини, давай не сегодня.

– Хм, ангел, еда? Суши, если хочешь? Пирожные? С тобой всё в порядке?

– Я просто очень устал. Я... был в больнице, – сознался Азирафель.

Телефон помолчал пару секунд:

– Опять сжёг все силы? Азирафель, когда уже ты научишься быть осторожнее? – вздохнул Кроули. – Но это тем более повод пойти в какое-нибудь место с хорошей кухней.

Именно так демон и делал каждый раз на протяжении веков, когда находил Азирафеля в таком состоянии: тащил его в ближайшую таверну, кормил и следил, чтобы тот никуда не рвался хотя бы полсуток. Он всегда оказывался поблизости, и долгое время Азирафель объяснял это просто, хотя это объяснение и оставляло у него горький привкус во рту: что удивительного встретить демона посреди смертей и разрушений, это его работа, в конце концов. Но когда это продолжилось и после заключения Соглашения, ангел начал злиться. Если весь смысл их договора был в том, чтобы не отменять работу друг друга, то что они делали в этих случаях?.. он выплеснул всё это на Кроули однажды в XIV веке, посреди изрисованной крестами улицы какого-то итальянского города – Азирафель не помнил какого, чума стирала различия. Демон выслушал его, открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, а потом просто развернулся на каблуках и ушёл. В следующий раз они встретились через несколько десятков лет, а нормально разговаривать снова стали ещё позже. Тогда Азирафель наконец с облегчением поверил, что Кроули не был виной всех этих смертей. Он появлялся в тех местах ровно с той же целью, что и ангел – лечить. Но в отличие от Азирафеля, никогда не доводил себя до истощения – помогало ли ему лучшее знание дела, или демонический эгоизм, или то, что как демон он мог выбирать и лечить только тех людей, кто ему нравился...

– Нет, Кроули правда, я просто хочу немного тишины и покоя. Давай в другой раз.

– Как скажешь. Отдыхай, ангел. И почитай что-нибудь лёгкое, Вудхауза, я не знаю, а не Абеляра, ладно?

Демон повесил трубку, не дожидаясь формального прощания, как обычно. Азирафель аккуратно положил на место свою и встал. Чашка чая однозначно была жизненной необходимостью. Вудхауз, пожалуй, тоже.

Но ангела так и не оставили в покое. Через несколько часов кто-то принялся стучать в дверь. Крайне упорно, учитывая весьма заметную табличку "Закрыто". И категорически невежливо, учитывая как долго продолжался этот стук. Не выдержав, Азирафель всё-таки отложил книгу, выпутался из пледа и спустился вниз. Уже на лестнице он вдруг понял, что было не так. У стучавшего была отчётливо небесная аура, и это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

Что ж, по крайней мере, гость не стал вламываться без спроса. Азирафель на ходу поправил манжеты и бабочку и открыл дверь. На крыльце стояла Фараэль. Поверх блузки она в этот раз надела пиджак, но декабрьским вечером на улице это всё равно смотрелось странно. В голове у Азирафеля промелькнула мысль, что Фараэль каким-то образом узнала и теперь собирается его убить. Это было бы крайне неприятно, особенно сейчас, когда ангел ещё меньше обычного был настроен драться. Он любезно улыбнулся:

– Фараэль, что привело тебя сюда?

Для существа, только что битую четверть часа упорно колотившего в дверь, новый эмиссар выглядела теперь на удивление неуверенно.

– Начало, – наконец выпалила она, – ты должен мне объяснить. Кто такой Скайуокер? Зачем столько стариков в красном? И... они всегда так сходят с ума перед Рождеством?..

Азирафель окинул взглядом гирлянды и украшения на домах вокруг.

– Да, и разве это не прекрасно?

Фараэль посмотрела на него устало. Азирафель взвесил варианты. Конечно, он всё ещё чувствовал себя измотанным, но упускать шанс поговорить с Фараэль было бы непростительно глупо. Так что он предложил:

– Послушай, может быть, ты зайдёшь в дом, мы сядем, и я постараюсь ответить на все вопросы?

Фараэль фыркнула и потрясла головой:

– Здесь так и разит демоном.

– Хорошо. Тогда... Здесь есть милейшая кофейня за углом. Посещается выходцами из Ада не чаще, чем любое другое заведение Лондона.

Ангел прищурилась, судя по всему, пытаясь отыскать подвох в предложении Азирафеля, но, видимо, не нашла и неохотно кивнула.

Азирафель вернулся в дом за пальто, а выйдя обратно, ощутил уже знакомое присутствие третьего ангела и успел увидеть уходящую лёгкую фигурку в яркой куртке и с длинными тёмными волосами. Больше он разглядеть не смог. Фараэль кашлянула и сказала официальным тоном, причём явно громче, чем было необходимо, чтобы он её слышал:

– Я должна объяснить причину моего визита, Начало Азирафель. До меня дошли сведения, что ты вмешиваешься в дела Небес. Это должно прекратиться.

– Насколько я понял тебя в прошлый раз, Небеса занимаются на Земле исключительно прямой борьбой с демонами, – осторожно сказал Азирафель. – Что никогда не было... основной линией моей работы.

Фараэль сжала губы и покачала головой.

– Речь идёт о делах людей.

– Так Небеса пересмотрели своё решение? – это была несомненно хорошая новость.

Фараэль переступила с ноги на ногу и нервно посмотрела по сторонам.

– Мы можем уже идти, – сообщила она на полтона ниже и продолжила уже на ходу. – Официальная новая политика ещё не утверждена, но мои последние приказы... связаны не только с демонами.

– В таком случае я ничем не могу помочь, – твёрдо сказал Азирафель. – Я не перестану делать добро только потому, что мне перестали приказывать это делать. Поверь мне, Фараэль, я и раньше делал это без приказов.

Небесный эмиссар помолчала несколько шагов.

– Небеса будут недовольны этим, Начало.

Азирафель грустно улыбнулся:

– Боюсь, к этому мне не привыкать.

Остаток пути они молчали, но Фараэль по крайней мере не пыталась его обвинять, что Азирафель счёл на удивление обнадёживающим знаком. Ещё удивительнее было, что в кофейне после недолгого колебания ангел заказала себе латте и даже раз пригубила, пока он отвечал на её вопросы.

Где-то посреди пересказа пятого эпизода "Звёздных войн" внезапно зазвучал каприс Паганини и что-то затрепыхалось у Азирафеля в кармане. Ангел чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности и выудил из кармана звонящий смартфон. Сколько он там лежал, не сказал бы никто, но к счастью, как и прочие устройства, побывавшие в руках Кроули, он не слишком нуждался в подзарядке.

– О нет, Начало, и ты тоже, – осуждающе сказала Фараэль.

– Прошу прощения, – Азирафель встал из-за стола и отошёл к дверям. – Кроули, здравствуй.

– Где тебя носит, ангел?! Всё в порядке? Ты же вроде бы слишком устал, чтобы куда-то идти? – демон был раздражён и встревожен.

– Всё хорошо, Кроули. Просто... пришла Фараэль, новый эмиссар Небес, и попросила разъяснить ей некоторые вещи. Поэтому мы сейчас с ней пьём кофе. Не мог же я ей отказать.

Кроули фыркнул:

– В самом деле. Ты немного чересчур ангел иногда, ангел, ты в курсе?

– Нельзя быть чересчур ангелом, Кроули.

– Я мог бы оспаривать это утверждение как минимум до завтрашнего вечера. И что же ты ей разъясняешь?

Азирафель хихикнул:

– Ну вот прямо сейчас я пересказываю ей сюжет "Звёздных войн".

Телефон несколько секунд хранил возмущённое молчание:

– И я этого не слышу. Вот она, воистину ангельская жестокость.

– В твоём присутствии у меня не было бы ни малейшего шанса их пересказать, – возразил Азирафель. – Извини, мне нужно вернуться к Фараэль...

– Ну конечно. Развлекайся, ангел.


	14. Архистратиг

Небеса как всегда сияли чистотой и белизной, и ангелы спешили по своим делам под навязчиво оптимистичную фоновую музыку.

Архангел Майкл стояла наверху одной из лестниц неподалёку от своего кабинета. Она с улыбкой смотрела вслед ангелу, который двигался к ведущему на Землю эскалатору. Она не помнила его имени и совершенно не хотела его знать – если её однажды спросят, она честно ответит, что с ним даже и не знакома.

Впервые за много дней Майкл была довольна.

Никто не рискнул бы признать это вслух, но Небеса переживали не лучшие времена.

Тысячи лет назад, после Войны и Падения, потеряв половину собратьев павшими или Павшими, а затем вскоре перестав получать прямые указания от Бога, разгневанные, скорбящие и перепуганные ангелы искали смысла во всём происходящем и пытались понять, что им делать дальше. Они знали, что существует Божий План, и по частицам известного составили его – Великий План, в который уместились Небеса, Земля и Ад, который обещал им некое утешение в итоге. Они наладили гигантскую машину Небесной канцелярии и работали не покладая рук. Время от времени Бог давала им знаки, чего ожидать и что следует сделать. Ни разу Она не сообщала им никоим образом, что они делают что-то не то.

И вдруг в последний момент им дали понять, что Бог никогда не хотела, чтобы этот план сработал.

Небесная дисциплина не позволила сонмам ангелов немедленно впасть в смятение, но недоумение и испуг чувствовались повсюду. Нас накажут? Что нам теперь делать?

Архангелам было едва ли не хуже других. Каждый из них реагировал по-своему. Уриэль пребывала в перманентной истерике, попеременно каясь и восхваляя Её доброту. Сандалфон недовольно замечал, что Ад всё равно нуждается в трёпке и почему бы не устроить хотя бы её, если уж нельзя Конец Света. Он был идиотом, но такое настроение Майкл нравилось. Рафаэль мягко улыбался с надписью "а я говорил" поперёк лба. Габриэль думал, что было пугающе само по себе, и старался поддерживать всеобщую бодрость духа.

Майкл просчитывала ходы.

Вся эта ситуация подрывала авторитет Небес – внутри и снаружи, и одна мысль об этом вызывала у Майкл холодную ярость. А ещё был ангел Азирафель. Предатель, якшавшийся с демонами и прямо нарушавший приказы, который оказался таинственным образом неуязвим для наказания. А едва он покинул Небеса и вернулся на Землю, архангелы получили бумагу, золотом по белому сообщавшую, что они преступили границы своих полномочий, ангел Азирафель и демон Кроули действовали в согласии с волей Бога, и потому любые дальнейшие попытки наказать их строго запрещаются.

Их выставили дураками. Небеса выставили слабыми и не ведающими, что они творят.

Кроме того, сама ситуация существования не Падшего ангела вне Небес была абсурдна и немыслима. Это создавало иллюзию некой третьей стороны, что давало повод для лишних мыслей и расшатывало положение ещё больше.

Следующий ход в этой игре должен был быть очевидно выигрышным. И если Азирафеля нельзя было уничтожить, значит, его нужно было вернуть. А точнее, заставить вернуться.

Пристально изучив материалы, Майкл пришла к выводу, что знает, как это сделать.

Начало не захочет оставаться на Земле в одиночестве.

Нужно было устранить его приятеля-демона. Причём так, чтобы никто не мог упрекнуть или даже заподозрить Небеса в этом. Возможно, они даже неофициально выразят Азирафелю соболезнования. Идеальным вариантом было бы убрать Кроули руками других демонов или людей, но первое было на данный момент трудно устроить, а второе – слишком ненадёжно, Майкл мало доверяла способности людей эффективно справиться с демоном, хотя периодически они демонстрировали успехи в этом деле.

В конечном счёте Майкл остановилась на варианте охваченного праведным гневом ангела, действующего самовольно, исключительно из желания освободить собрата от демонического влияния. Кроме того, это давало повод для проведения пары необходимых дисциплинарных мероприятий на Небесах. Найти подходящего кандидата и обработать его было нетрудно.

И вот теперь он спешно отправлялся на Землю, а Майкл могла заняться другими делами и изобразить изумление, когда они получат новость. Архангел развернулась, чтобы уйти, и вдруг пол ушёл у неё из-под ног и свет в глазах померк на секунду.

Она стояла посреди города, напротив красной церкви. Колокольня гордо возносилась над остальной улицей, на больших часах блестели золотом цифры. По улице ходили люди, на ведущих к церкви ступеньках сидела группка подростков. Изнутри доносились звуки органа.

– Церковь святого Михаила, Гамбург. Один из символов города, – сообщил мягкий голос у неё за спиной, и Майкл стремительно развернулась.

Перед ней стоял… стояла...

Как описать того, кто выше и больше любых описаний? Кто неизменен и меняется каждую секунду.

Хрупкая старушка с яркими голубыми глазами протянула руку и потрепала Майкл по плечу:

– Я подумала, тебе может понравиться это место. Можно было бы посмотреть острова, но там маловато людей, так что я выбрала это.

Почти шесть тысяч лет – ничего, и вот?! Майкл гордилась своей выдержкой, но сейчас она ей изменила, и архангел только стояла и молчала, глядя на Мать.

Молодая японка раскрыла над ними обеими зонтик, закрываясь от солнца:

– Ты, надеюсь, знаешь, как люди любят называть в честь тебя – церкви, острова и особенно детей? Они говорят, мальчик с твоим именем будет честным, справедливым, заботливым. Нам, конечно, их суеверия не указ, но всё же разве не забавно, что столько милых, щедрых и общительных людей названы в честь моего упрямого, сурового, хитроумного архангела?

Её голос звучал насмешливо, но ласково.

Майкл пожала плечами. Ей наконец удалось совладать с собой.

– Люди делают много странного.

– А как насчёт ангелов? – веснушчатая девчонка лет десяти растянула зонтик в скакалку и крутила её.

– Мы пытаемся исполнять Твою волю. Но Ты не хочешь дать нам её знать.

Она фыркнула, и в этот раз Майкл почти удалось заметить момент, когда девчонка превратилась в поджарую негритянку в спортивной форме:

– Вы так страдаете, что я перестала с вами разговаривать, можно подумать, будто вы правда слушали меня раньше. Вот тебе я что говорила? Развлекайся, как хочешь, но пусть твои игры не вредят никому. И что вы с Люцифером устроили? А теперь? Я вам даже написала, чтобы вы не трогали Азирафеля и Кроули. И что сделала ты? Лично я называю это непослушанием. Повторяю ещё раз: не трогайте этих двух ангелов.

Майкл не знала, есть ли ей ещё что терять. Возможно, что бы она ни сказала сейчас, этот разговор кончится для неё в луже серы. Поэтому она посмотрела на Бога и возразила:

– Нет никаких двух ангелов, есть жалкое подобие ангела и демон.

– Ангел и падший ангел, можно и без грубостей, – Она поправила выпавшую из причёски светлую прядь. – А может быть, мы должны придумать для них новое слово, но это уж вы справитесь без меня, можете попросить Адама.

– Новое слово? Есть Небеса и Ад, ангелы и проклятые, Твои слуги и Твои враги. Здесь нет места третьему варианту. Прикажи – и не будет места и второму. Прикажи – и мы наконец уничтожим Ад.

Она – подросток с кислотно-зелёными волосами – нагнулась подобрать яркий осенний лист и, выпрямившись, посмотрела на Майкл немного устало.

– Варианты – это хорошо, Майкл. Игра с тремя сторонами веселее, чем с двумя, а с одной просто ужасно скучна. Не помню, чтобы ты когда-нибудь любила пасьянсы.

– Кроули – демон. Первый Искуситель! Твои любимые люди жили бы в Эдеме по сей день, если бы не его козни. Неужели ты правда защищаешь и его тоже? Только за то, что раз за шесть тысяч лет он случайно сделал что-то в соответствии с Твоей волей?

– Его воля совпала с моей. И это куда приятнее выполнения приказов.

– Ангелам и демонам не полагается свободы воли, Ты дала её только людям. Мы выполняем предназначение.

– Понимаешь, Майкл, свобода воли – это не то, что тебе кто-то может дать. Она начинается в тот момент, когда ты её берёшь. И мы бы с тобой не спорили бы о непослушании, если бы ты сама её уже не присвоила, так что не надо ханжества, – нравоучительно сообщила женщина средних лет в леопардовом платье, качая круглыми серьгами.

– Он не просто демон, – Майкл злилась. – Насколько я помню, он был невыносим, даже когда был ангелом.

Бог рассмеялась, поблёскивая золотыми коронками:

– Невыносим, да. Любопытен, смел, непослушен и начисто лишен уважения к старшим... а ещё ужасно забавен. Неплохо было бы видеть его снова более весёлым. Но, пожалуй, не стоит вмешиваться, пусть разбираются сами. Века за два должны управиться.

Она повернулась и посмотрела на Майкл бездонными серыми глазами с тонкого бледного лица:

– Я прощаю тебя на этот раз, твоя ошибка была искренней. Но не вздумай испытывать моё терпение больше, непослушания я не люблю. Никаких нападений на Азирафеля и Кроули.

– Я должна остановить начатое сейчас?

Бог подумала секунду:

– Не стоит. Мне любопытно посмотреть, как они в этот раз справятся.


	15. Чудеса

Шла последняя неделя перед Рождеством, и Азирафель твёрдо решил отложить все беспокойные мысли в сторону. В это время ему всегда не сложно было найти, чем заняться. С одной стороны, люди перед праздником сами были настроены пытаться сделать жизнь для себя и своих близких лучше, и подталкивать их в сторону добра было легко. С другой, добрые намерения, в полном согласии с поговоркой, нередко приводили их к созданию лишней суеты, нервозности и проблем. С третьей, те, кто были несчастливы, в окружении праздничной мишуры рисковали почувствовать себя ещё хуже обычного и особенно нуждались в утешении. Поэтому каждый год время перед Рождеством Азирафель по возможности проводил, бродя по городу и прислушиваясь к настроениям и потребностям людей, помогая и направляя их. Конечно, потом он получал выговор за легкомысленное использование чудес, но по случаю Рождества даже Небеса обычно смотрели сквозь пальцы и ограничивались мягкими формулировками.

В этом году присылать ему выговоры было уже некому. Это было странное ощущение.

– Почему бы мне не пойти с тобой, а, ангел? – лениво спросил Кроули, когда они заканчивали ланч в очередном итальянском кафе. – Помочь тебе, приглядеть, чтобы ты снова не перетрудился?

Азирафель поставил чашку на блюдечко и на всякий случай уточнил:

– Праздничные чудеса и благословения? Ты точно хочешь помогать с этим? Или планируешь что-нибудь ещё?

Кроули сверкнул очками, повернув голову:

– Ангел, я хоть раз портил тебе Рождество? Но, конечно, если тебе так неприятно работать в компании демона... – он заметил, что резко сжал в пальцах вилку, и хотел раздражённо бросить её на стол.

Азирафель быстро потянулся и перехватил его руку:

– Я доверяю тебе, Кроули, просто подозреваю, что тебе станет скучно. А ещё слишком много ангельских чудес рядом вызывают у тебя головную боль, насколько я помню.

Кроули пожал плечами и фыркнул что-то неразборчивое.

Торговые центры, рождественские рынки и катки были заполнены людьми, и улицы вокруг них – машинами. Первый десяток чудес ушёл только на улучшение ситуации с парковками (возможно, лондонская полиция назвала бы перевешивание некоторого количества знаков как-то иначе, но Азирафель собирался вернуть их на место позже). Следующие были более точечными.

Мужчина в костюме и галстуке перестал искать несохранённую заметку и вдруг вспомнил, какой именно набор Лего просил сын.

На дальней полке нашлась целая коробка уже совсем закончившихся маленьких светящихся нарвалов.

Последнее зелёное платье именно этого фасона внезапно оказалось предпоследним.

Женщина облегчённо вздохнула, найдя в магазине готовую маску омара, она-то уже собиралась клеить голову из папье-маше. Азирафель не знал, зачем маска омара для детского спектакля про рождение Иисуса, но женщина была абсолютно уверена, что ей нужен именно омар.

Треснувшая после падения на катке кость мгновенно срослась.

Молодой человек с кучей пакетов в руках и загнанным выражением на лице вдруг просиял. Убедившись, что его девушка поглощена выбором туфель, он скользнул в соседний отдел. Там его мгновенно обслужили, и он незаметно вернулся со спрятанной коробкой в одном из пакетов.

Все ёлочные игрушки были благословлены, чтобы не разбиться хотя бы в этом году.

Собиравшийся залезть в чужой карман парень внезапно поскользнулся и влетел прямо в объятия охраннику.

Ни одна гирлянда не оказалась бракованной.

Выпущенный из рук плюшевый пингвин немедленно вернулся к владельцу.

Отвалившаяся голова барашка в вертепе снова оказалась у него на шее.

Еле стоявшая на ногах девушка в ювелирном отделе внезапно почувствовала себя отдохнувшей и перестала хотеть переубивать покупателей.

У пожилой женщины кольнуло сердце – но тут же всё прошло, и она почувствовала, что дышит легче, чем всё последнее время.

Мороженое не капнуло на новую рубашку.

В книжном раскупили все комедии Шекспира.

И почти всего Уайльда.

И глинтвейн ни на одном лотке не кончился.

Ну и конечно, без демонических забав тоже не обошлось.

– Тебе не кажется, что мать будет волноваться? Откуда взялась кукла? – спросил Азирафель, глядя, как потерявшаяся девочка оказалась не только рядом с мамой, но ещё и с новой куклой с внушительным ценником в руках.

– Пусть смотрит за ребёнком лучше, – пожал плечами Кроули, щелчком пальцев убирая головную боль у проходившей мимо девушки.

...

– Кроули, ты испортил человеку весь завтрашний день!

– Зато его работники будут счастливы.

...

– Хм, где мой выговор за это?

– Я не должен это так оставлять. Это детская книжка об Иисусе, в конце концов, а ты ведёшь себя как... школьник!

– Но?..

– Может, стоит как-нибудь напиться и пойти украсить так пару витражей с благовещением?..

...

– У них у всех есть интернет и службы доставки. Что они делают здесь за три дня до Рождества? – наконец устало спросил Кроули.

– Они же люди, – пожал плечами Азирафель. – Но на сегодня, пожалуй, достаточно. По крайней мере, я не чувствую себя совсем бесполезным, – тише добавил он. Кроули бросил на него быстрый взгляд из-под очков, но тут же сделал вид, что ничто не интересует его сейчас больше терпеливо дожидавшегося их Бентли.

– Спасибо, Кроули, – сказал Азирафель, когда они вернулись в книжный. – Ты мне очень помог сегодня. Не говоря о том, что вдвоём веселее.

– Не думаю, что у тебя было бы время скучать, – фыркнул демон, прислонившись к книжному стеллажу.

– Я могу тебя чем-то отблагодарить?

– Впереди ещё два дня, – зевнул демон. – Мы же не собираемся провести их сложа руки. А вот потом... обещай, что 25-го мы будем весь день валяться на диване и смотреть телевизор. И программы выбираю я.

– О боже, – вздохнул ангел. – Я ведь знал, что нельзя принимать услуги у демонов, они всегда скрывают подвох. Обещаю. Как насчёт пары бокалов вина?

– С тебя не хватило глинтвейна? Нет, ангел, как ни странно, я хочу только прийти домой и завалиться спать. И больше не слышать ни одну из этих песен.

– У тебя точно не болит голова?

– Ангел, я приспособился выживать в твоём обществе пару тысяч лет как.

Колокольчик на двери зазвенел, и в магазин вошло несколько человек.

– Извините, но мы закрыты, – сообщил Азирафель, удивившись, что забыл запереть дверь, и повернулся к ним.

Их было трое, и почему-то на двоих из них поверх курток висели массивные кресты, а у одного из-под куртки торчала сутана.

– Вот он! Умри, демон! – прокричал третий, у которого крест был в руке.

Несколько вещей случились почти одновременно.

– Э... Послушайте, вы определённо... – начал увещевать Азирафель.

Человек с крестом в руке бросился на Кроули, пытаясь его ударить. Демон шагнул в сторону, не заметив, как двое других не вместе взмахнули открытыми банками, один из них добавил вопль "Изыди!".

– Не бойся, добрый человек, – третий вломившийся решил утешить Азирафеля.

Ангел взмахнул рукой, демон щёлкнул пальцами. Два человека исчезли сразу, третий на секунду завис в воздухе, словно две силы тащили его в разные стороны, и тоже пропал.

– Кроули! – Азирафель бросился к демону.

– Я в порядке, ангел, почти... – прошипел тот.

Азирафель осторожно развернул его к себе. Когда в воздухе сверкнула вода и разлилось ощущение святости, у него оборвалось сердце. Теперь он ожидал увидеть сожжённую до костей плоть.

Но плечо Кроули было на удивление цело. Святая вода прожгла созданную демоническим чудом одежду и разъела кожу, оставив кровоточащую и пузырящуюся рану... но это было куда менее страшно, чем должно было быть.

Азирафель собрал остатки святой воды и отправил её вслед за тем, кто её принёс.

Кроули на секунду прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь – ожог исчез, оставив только лёгкую красноту, и демон с облегчением выдохнул и чуть расслабился.

– Кажется, мне нужно повесить на двери табличку: "святую воду проносить воспрещается", – заметил Азирафель. Над бровью у Кроули была ссадина – похоже, тот тип всё-таки ударил его крестом, но демон не обратил на это внимания. Азирафель коснулся ссадины, и та исчезла.

– Вот теперь в порядке, – улыбнулся ангел.

– Куда ты их послал? – поинтересовался Кроули.

– Мммм, в какие-то дальние графства, я не особо задумывался. А ты третьего?

– Боюсь, в Австралию, – Кроули поморщился. – Зря мы, надо было оставить хоть одного здесь и расспросить.

– Какой смысл? "Умри" и "изыди" одновременно? Они же идиоты.

– Ангел, двадцать первый век на дворе. Нетипичное поведение для людей под Рождество в эти дни, не находишь?

Азирафель вздохнул:

– Пожалуй. Но я не стану их возвращать.

Кроули кивнул. Он дошёл до дивана в задней комнате и драматично рухнул на него.

– Послушай, ты не мог бы вызвать немного адского пламени? – попросил Азирафель.

– Что? Ангел, нет, это плохая идея... Мы не будем ставить опыты на тебе.

Азирафель вздохнул:

– Ты предпочитаешь дождаться следующих гостей, чтобы проверить в боевых условиях?

Кроули фыркнул, но не нашёлся с ответом. Он нехотя щёлкнул пальцами и протянул вперёд ладонь с пляшущим на ней огненным язычком.

Азирафель секунду смотрел на него, потом облизал губы и решительно протянул руку к огню.

Тот обжигал, на всех уровнях существования ангела, и прикосновение пламени к его истинной сущности было мучительным – но не настолько, как должно было быть.

Азирафель убрал руку, и Кроули тут же встряхнул ладонью, гася пламя.

– Ну что ж, не иммунитет, конечно, но тоже неплохо, – заметил Азирафель. – Я подозревал, что это возможный побочный эффект, но не был уверен...

– Я отказывался от вина? Это была ошибка, – откликнулся Кроули. – Категорическая ошибка, ангел, которую я не собираюсь повторять.


	16. Ловушка

– Что? Пятна на листьях? За кого ты меня принимаешь? Думаешь, я потерплю такое поведение? – рявкнул Кроули, испепеляя взглядом провинившуюся фиалку. – У тебя есть время до завтра, ни часа больше. Иначе... – демон сделал выразительную паузу, и ровно в этот момент раздался звонок в дверь.

Это было странно. Звонили не в домофон, а именно в дверь квартиры. Азирафеля Кроули сейчас не ждал, соседей давно отучил пытаться завязать разговор. Осторожно подойдя к двери, он прощупал окрестности на предмет нечеловеческих аур. Так и есть, под его дверью торчал демон. Один. И мелкая сошка, не кто-то вроде Хастура. Кроули сосредоточился, пытаясь понять, не упустил ли что-то, не маскируется ли ещё кто-то рядом под человека, кошку с мерзким характером или особо злокозненный предмет, но демоническая аура определённо была единственной.

У Кроули и так было мерзкое ощущение, будто в его квартире побывал кто-то из бывшего начальства, достаточно сильный, чтобы перешагнуть через выставленную им охрану, даже не сломав её. Это скорее всего была паранойя, потому что не так уж многие на самом деле могли бы сделать это, сложно было предположить, когда это могло случиться, а главное, и сам Кроули был всё ещё жив, и в квартире ничто не тронуто. Но приятнее от этих мыслей ощущение не делалось. И лишние гости из Ада ему тут никогда не были нужны, так что открывать кому бы то ни было оттуда он совершенно не собирался.

Вот только иначе было проблематично выяснить, кто это был и какого рожна ему тут было надо. А любопытство всегда было слабостью Кроули. Он распахнул дверь.

За ней и правда был демон. Один. Разящий перегаром за пять шагов, еле держащийся на ногах и к тому же не особо контролирующий свою форму: в целом его тело выглядело вполне по-человечески, но вот одно лисье ухо, торчащее из волос, и шерсть на ладонях портили впечатление.

– Де-мон Кро-ули, – с пьяной старательностью выговорил он, помахивая бутылкой виски. - Я п-пришёл сказать спасибо! Вы оба больные уб-людки, я не знаю, зачем вы эт сделали... но Земля – это хорошо, я хчу сказать... плохо... нет, я хочу сказать, пусть будет!

Скорее всего, этот тип был одним из мелких искусителей, что в принципе означало, что они работали в одном отделе и Кроули мог встречать его сотни раз, но он веками прикладывал массу усилий, чтобы не знать своих коллег, так что теперь не мог сказать наверняка.

– Если всех убить, то кого тогда искушать? А если не искушать, то что делать? Не искушать – скучно! – продолжал демон. – Так что вы эт здорово! – он сделал шаг вперёд, явно намереваясь обнять Кроули, но охранные заклинания сработали и отбросили его назад, так что он плюхнулся на пол посреди коридора.

– Эм, извини, приятель, я не люблю гостей, – пояснил Кроули.

Второй демон пьяно рассмеялся, потом уставился на Кроули с интересом:

– Ты убил Хастура, да? – кажется, столкновение с защитой слегка протрезвило его. – Он собирался уничтожить тебя, а потом исчез.

Вот это было интересно. Кроули усмехнулся и пожал плечами с идеально натренированным равнодушием:

– Я убил одного герцога Ада, почему бы не убить ещё одного?

– Я б с Хастура начал! – хохотнул второй демон. Он кое-как поднялся на ноги и принялся хлопать себя по карманам, пока не нашёл завёрнутый в бумагу увесистый прямоугольный пакет. – Вот. Они меня послали за этим. Никто не говорил, что ангелы тоже будут! Но я их перехитрил, – он бросил пакет в сторону Кроули. Невидимая защита в воздухе на мгновение вспыхнула, когда тот пролетал сквозь неё.

– Что это? – Кроули сделал шаг назад.

– Книжка, – пожал плечами второй демон. – Мерзкая книжка этого благословенного чудика, Свитато. Ад её очень хочет, знаешь ли. А я решил... – он несколько секунд смотрел на Кроули в упор. – Я решил, что а я не хочу. Мог бы сразу этому твоему чокнутому ангелу отнести. Но тебе ближе.

Кроули нахмурился, глядя на пакет. Если демон не врал, то...

То, во-первых, это было крайне опасно. Кроули носком ботинка пихнул пакет обратно:

– Так, забирай эту дрянь, и...

Но второй демон уже пятился к лестнице:

– Неа, это вам. Я Внизу скажу, что чокнутый её забрал, он же любит такие штуки, у него целый дом их. Все знают, простой демон с ним ничего поделать не может.

– Стой, идиот, я тебе сказал... – прошипел Кроули, двинувшись за ним, но второй демон при виде этого затряс головой, взмахнул руками и исчез. Кроули выругался.

Он подобрал пакет с пола и вернулся в квартиру, мрачно развернул бумагу.

"Узы небесные и адские" Андреа Свитато были в своём роде не менее легендарны, чем "Превосходные и Недвусмысленные Пророчества Агнесс Наттер". Андреа тоже был провидцем, только вместо будущего он в своих видениях умудрился разглядеть массу подробностей о Небесах и Аде и, что самое неприятное, о том, как можно пленить и пытать ангелов и демонов. Конечно, за тысячи лет подобных книг было написано немало – но в них в среднем попадался один работающий рецепт или знак на полсотни страниц. У Свитато работали все.

Когда это стало известно, Небеса и Ад, естественно, живо заинтересовались "Узами", но – слава людской алчности и жажде власти – они всегда существовали всего в нескольких экземплярах. Пара из них были уничтожены, одна ненадолго оказалась в руках у ангелов, но таинственным образом пропала меньше, чем через век, три хранились под замком у Азирафеля.

И вот всплыла ещё одна и лежала на столе у Кроули. Демон напряг все свои чувства, прошаривая окрестности. Судя по всему, этому лисоподобному идиоту и правда удалось стряхнуть хвост. Или он вообще не приврал про ангелов для красоты.

Кроули вздохнул. Рождественский подарок для Азирафеля у него уже был, но "Узы" могли пойти в довесок. Более безопасного места для них всё равно не было.

Мысль о подарках заставила его вспомнить ещё об одном деле. Он посмотрел на аккуратно сложенную в углу кучу любовно украшенных Азирафелем коробок и щёлкнул пальцами, представив её в гостиной у Анафемы и Ньюта. Выждав пару минут, Кроули достал телефон.

"Не радуйся лишним подаркам чересчур сильно, племянница, четыре из них для детей".

"Спасибо, дядя. Теперь Ньют сведёт меня с ума до завтра, гадая, что же там внутри. Счастливого Рождества вам обоим!"

Кроули фыркнул, и в этот момент на экране высветилось ещё одно сообщение.

"Парк. Срочно".

Уже за дверью Кроули задался вопросом, когда Азирафель научился писать смс. На звонки его мобильный не отвечал.

После спектакля в Барбикане накануне – жизнерадостной и тёплой, хотя и местами спорной постановки "Как вам это понравится" от Шекспировской Королевской Компании – Азирафелю не сиделось дома. Возможно, персонажи заразили его охотой к перемене мест, или просто город слишком настойчиво звал, но ангел провёл на улицах всю ночь и всё утро, и только около полудня вернулся в книжный выпить чаю.

Ему хотелось поделиться парочкой ночных впечатлений с Кроули и он уже потянулся к телефону, но вспомнил, каким усталым демон выглядел вчера, и решил, что это подождёт. Вместе с чашкой он привычно подхватил книгу, и пара часов промелькнула незаметно, пока он следовал за историей. Перевернув последнюю страницу, Азирафель взглянул на часы и убедился, что до ужина с демоном оставалось предостаточно времени, чтобы сделать ещё один небольшой круг по городу. Несмотря на множество чудес за последние сутки, он всё ещё чувствовал себя вполне бодрым. Так что Азирафель оделся и хотел выйти на улицу, но с изумлением обнаружил, что не может этого сделать.

Дверь магазина с трудом открылась с третьей попытки, но ангел так и не смог переступить порог, словно невидимая стена преградила ему путь. Зато теперь он видел, почему: по асфальту перед крыльцом и вдоль стен дома, загибаясь вокруг них, тянулась цепочка символов, удерживавшая его внутри.

Азирафель огляделся. Людей на улице было немного, и он не был уверен, что просить о помощи кого-то из них было безопасно. В любом случае, первым делом нужно было проверить, всё ли в порядке с Кроули. Ангел торопливо вернулся в дом и снял трубку – только чтобы обнаружить отсутствие гудков. Кто бы ни решил заточить его в собственном доме, он позаботился, чтобы заклинание отключило и связь.

На углу напротив магазина застыла знакомая уже лёгкая фигура с длинными тёмными волосами. Кто угодно сказал бы, что это слишком легко одетый тощий парнишка лет семнадцати. Азирафель прекрасно знал, что это был ангел.


	17. Ангелы

Дорога до парка заняла у Кроули и Бентли всего несколько минут, но демону хватило этого, чтобы сделать пару выводов.

Азирафель не писал смски. Кроули надеялся однажды его всё-таки к этому приучить, но пока – нет, для ангела это был слишком торопливый и невежливый способ общения. И если бы даже он решил послать сообщение, едва ли оно состояло бы всего из двух слов.

Кроме того, Кроули вовсе не забыл позавчерашнее нападение – при всей его нелепости оно могло бы кончиться плохо, если бы не неуклюжесть людей и не его неожиданная пониженная восприимчивость к святой воде. Азирафель, похоже, предпочёл выкинуть мысли об этом из головы, полностью окунувшись в людские предпраздничные хлопоты, но Кроули чуял, что дело нечисто, и оставался настороже.

Если сообщение действительно отправил Азирафель, он должен был сделать это в невероятной спешке и наверняка его нужно было спасать. Если это был не он, то кто-то завладел его телефоном, и скорее всего ангела опять же нужно было спасать. В любом случае уместно было действовать осторожно.

С другой стороны, Кроули был устал и зол. Он понимал, что затишье после неудавшихся казней не могло быть вечным, но надеялся на передышку подольше, а назойливые попытки нападений действовали на нервы. Да и последние дни не улучшили его настроения. Кроули не любил причинять откровенный вред людям, но всё это время, когда он помогал Азирафелю с рождественскими чудесами, он смотрел на людей вокруг, и его натренированный взгляд мгновенно выхватывал все возможности разозлить, расстроить, испортить день, находил слабые места и болевые точки. С этим привычным фильтром приходилось бороться, отыскивая другое или сознательно выворачивая результаты, и это не было легко. А ангел рядом сиял, полагая, что его дорогому другу наконец предоставилась возможность проявить свою скрытую доброту. Как скоро он всё-таки поймёт, что демон может годиться в собеседники раз в полвека, но едва ли – в постоянные компаньоны?..

В общем, шанс сорвать на ком-нибудь заслуживающем этого зло выглядел привлекательно.

Кроули – как обычно, с полным презрением к знакам и правилам – припарковал Бентли и мысленно прошарил парк. Азирафеля здесь явно не было. Делая вид, что просто гуляет, и даже остановившись у лотка с мороженым, демон кружным путём направился к их обычному месту встречи.

Фигура в нелепом белом костюме торчала прямо у их привычной скамейки, даже не думая скрываться. Видимо, прятаться в засаде было слишком не по-ангельски – не то что воровать чужие телефоны и врать. Кроули хотел бы удивиться всему этому, но не смог. Последний визит на Небеса окончательно разочаровал его в этой конторе, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж.

Своей фирменной ленивой походкой демон подошёл и остановился в нескольких метрах от ангела. Тот выглядел безоружным, но никакой уверенности в этом у Кроули не было.

– Значит, так, – резко сказал он. – Ты говоришь мне, где Азирафель и что с ним, и если он в порядке, я так и быть позволю тебе убраться отсюда.

Ангел медленно повернулся к нему – неестественно медленно, словно шевеля каждой частью тела в отдельности. Он носил облик молодого атлета, но, похоже, не привык к нему, к наличию физического тела вообще. Это была отличная новость.

– Демон, – холодно сказал ангел. – Готовься умереть. Пришло время расплатиться за все твои злодеяния.

– Не отвлекайся, – порекомендовал Кроули. – Где Азирафель?

– Не смей произносить имя Начала, – голос ангела зазвенел гневом. – Мало тебе было обречь на страдания людей, ты развратил одного из посланников Божьих.

– По крайней мере, я не ворую вещи у него из карманов, – пожал плечами Кроули, наблюдая, как из-под кожи ангела начинает сочиться сияние. В следующий момент он бросился в сторону от яростного выплеска небесной энергии, которая иначе превратила бы его в соляной столп. В руке ангела всё-таки появился меч. Без языков пламени, по крайней мере, просто острая небесная железка. Но когда ангел, занеся клинок, ринулся на демона, ему в лицо внезапно врезалась холодная липкая масса, и, ослеплённый, он споткнулся и замер на месте. В тот же момент демон оказался рядом и выкрутил ангелу руку, заставляя того выпустить оружие. Меч брякнул о камни дорожки. Ангел болезненно выдохнул, второй рукой смахнул с лица остатки мороженого и ударил демона. Он не рассчитал силу – Кроули пришлось отступить на пару шагов, чтобы не упасть, и он оказался слишком далеко, чтобы ангел мог сразу схватить его.

Кроули не строил иллюзий: его шансы в честной схватке были невелики. Но он и не собирался её устраивать. Вместо этого он отступил ещё дальше, обходя вокруг ангела и предельно неприятно улыбаясь, и собрал доступную ему силу.

Щелчок пальцев остановил время. Ангел нелепо застыл посередине движения, листья и трава замерли, утки словно вмёрзли в пруд – впрочем, Кроули было недосуг их рассматривать.

В следующий для ангела момент оказалось, что он прижат к дереву, а неожиданно длинные и острые чёрные когти демона держат его за горло.

– Последний раз спрашиваю, что ты сделал с Азирафелем? – рявкнул Кроули.

– Нет-нет-нет, только не убивайте его! Так нельзя, это будет совсем не похоже на вас, не делайте этого, пожалуйста!

На руке Кроули внезапно повис худощавый подросток, умоляюще неся какую-то чушь. И, как внезапно понял демон, это был ещё один ангел. С рыком ярости Кроули стряхнул его с себя.

– Кроули, всё в порядке, это Ноэль, он со мной, – торопливо сообщил у него за спиной Азирафель, и каким же облегчением было услышать его голос. – Отпусти это... недоразумение, он никуда не уйдёт, – прибавил он. – Давайте вести себя цивилизованно!

Кроули напоследок вдавил когти в шею своего пленника и отступил, так, чтобы теперь видеть всех троих.

Азирафель держал в руке меч и выглядел встревоженным. Рядом стоял тощий подросток в сером худи и с длинными тёмными волосами, завязанными в хвост. Он был явно смущён и ошарашен всем происходящим.

– Цивилизованно? Этот хмырь заманил меня сюда, чтобы убить, – прошипел Кроули.

– Ты, слава богу, жив, – мягко возразил Азирафель.

– Начало, я пришёл спасти вас, – сообщил помятый ангел, оправляя костюм.

– Мм, это было бы очень мило, но как-то совершенно не нужно, – вежливо ответил Азирафель. – Тем более такими методами. Как вас зовут?

Ангел покосился на свой лежавший на земле меч и поджал губы.

– А ты что за чушь несёшь? – рявкнул Кроули на Ноэля. – Что ещё тут на меня не похоже?!

Младший ангел смущённо, но без тени страха посмотрел ему в лицо:

– Я боялся, что вы его убьёте, а это было бы...были бы совсем не вы. Я видел вас, за эти три месяцы вы ни разу не сделали ничего по-настоящему злого!

– Что? Я вообще-то демон, парень, ты в курсе? – Кроули бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд поверх очков, демонстрируя золотые змеиные глаза.

– И всё равно! – храбро отвечал Ноэль. – Вы сделали столько добра за это время... Я никогда не думал, что демоны на такое способны...

– О, поверь мне, Кроули уникален в этом плане, – Азирафель тщетно пытался сохранить серьёзное выражение лица. – Только не вздумай называть его добрым, его это злит.

Кроули бросил испепеляющий взгляд теперь уже Азирафелю.

– Ноэль, ты разочаровал меня, - заявил тем временем третий ангел. – Послушай себя, что ты говоришь! Ты выпустил Начало, и ты...

– Нет, это ты послушай, Дардиэль, – Ноэль резко повернулся и шагнул к нему. – Ты лгал мне! Никто не присылал тебя с инспекцией, ты лгал, чтобы заставить меня говорить, и ты нарушил приказ не причинять им вреда – позор тебе! И даже не думай, что я об этом умолчу!

– Мелкий паршивец, – прошипел Дардиэль. Он сделал шаг назад, и снова начал светиться.

Азирафель немедленно загородил собой Кроули и приставил к груди Дардиэля меч:

– Крайне не советую тебе пытаться делать ничего подобного, – под его внезапно ледяным взглядом другой ангел сник и померк. – А теперь говори: кто тебя прислал?

– Никто.

Остриё меча надавило на его кожу чуть сильнее, и ангел занервничал:

– Никто! Я сам решил, что нельзя это так оставлять.

– Почему?

– Потому что он демон! Он... враг! Он должен быть наказан! И.. и я думал, вас ещё можно спасти, если демона не будет больше. Я вижу, что ошибался, надежды для вас нет... –мотрел на Азирафеля со страхом и отвращением.

– Думал, - хмыкнул Кроули. – Ты правда веришь, что он думал, ангел?

Азирафель оглянулся на него с упрёком и вернулся к Дардиэлю:

– И больше никто не думает так? Ты ни с кем это не обсуждал? Никто не просил тебя заняться этой проблемой?

– Нет. Я только слышал разговор... – движение клинка заставило его продолжать. – Архангел говорила с другими ангелами...

Азирафель со вздохом опустил клинок:

– Всё ясно. Уходи отсюда, – Кроули сделал недовольное движение, но Азирафель твёрдо продолжал: – Уходи и передай, что если любой из вас причинит малейший вред Кроули, жалеть об этом будут все Небеса. Я обещаю.

Дардиэль хотел что-то возразить, но смолчал, попятился, последний раз взглянул на своё брошенное оружие и стремительно ушёл прочь.

– Ну вот, – Азирафель с облегчением вздохнул, и меч исчез из его руки. – Слава богу, всё обошлось. Ноэль, позволь ещё раз поблагодарить тебя. Твоя помощь была... очень кстати.

– Помощь? – приподнял бровь Кроули. – Что вообще тут делает это мелкий шпион?

– Кроули, ангелы не выбирают, куда их назначат, Ноэль не виноват. Этот... очень дурной ангел заключил меня в моём собственном магазине, а Ноэль вмешался и разрушил заклинание.

– Я не мог позволить ему так поступать, – признал тот.

– Хм. Ладно, – Кроули смерил его взглядом с головы до ног, кивнул и прибавил: – Спасибо.

– Но боюсь, милый мой, мы втравили тебя в неприятности, – обеспокоенно сказал Азирафель. – Тебе ведь не полагалось общаться со мной, только наблюдать. И Дардиэль не преминёт об этом рассказать.

Ноэль воинственно вздёрнул подбородок:

– Я распишу в отчёте все его козни!

– Кстати, ангел, где твой мобильник?

– Мммм.... – Азирафель пошарил по карманам и ничего не нашёл.

Ноэль залился краской:

– Дардиэль.... потребовал, чтобы я его изъял, чтобы... изучить. Он притворялся, что это проверка...

Кроули фыркнул:

– Ладно, будет тебе новый. Но всё же присматривай за ним, ангел, пожалуйста. Это полезная вещь.

Азирафель кивнул.

– Ноэль, ты же не собираешься отправляться писать отчёт прямо сейчас? В конце концов, тебя ещё никто не освобождал от обязанности следить за мной, правда? А мы с Кроули собирались пообедать. Следить гораздо удобнее, сидя за тем же столом. Ты не присоединишься к нам? Рождество, в конце концов, на Земле принято проводить его в компании.

– О... это было бы чудесно! – ангел просиял. – Вы правда не против?

– Ну конечно, – Азирафель просиял в ответ. Кроули закатил глаза, но вслух возражать не стал, и вся компания направилась в "Савой".

Весь обед двое ангелов проговорили без умолку. У Ноэля оказался миллион вопросов обо всём на свете – он был на Земле впервые за несколько веков и многое ставило его в тупик, но в то же время вызывало любопытство, и он жадно расспрашивал обо всём, что случилось с шестнадцатого века. А Азирафель охотно рассказывал, не упустив возможности к тому же познакомить другого ангела с традиционной рождественской индейкой.

Кроули в основном молчал, потягивал вино и наблюдал. Азирафель был оживлён и очевидно рад любопытству второго ангела, рад поделиться ещё не знакомыми кому-то историями и опытом.

– А помнишь, в Марселе?.. – Кроули очередной раз кивнул, не выказывая никакого желания подхватить рассказ. В конце концов, Ноэль пришёл послушать вовсе не демона. Он очевидно и несомненно восхищался Азирафелем, и это вызывало ощущение странной досады у Кроули. Он ведь, конечно, хотел, чтобы другие больше ценили его ангела?.. И всего-то понадобилось последить за ним пару месяцев в естественной обстановке. Если бы больше коллег видели Азирафеля, каким он был на самом деле, не связанный небесным протоколом, быть может, у демона и не было бы шанса вообще быть здесь.

– Я почти завидую вам! – воскликнул Ноэль в какой-то момент. – Многие ангелы считают пребывание на Земле тяжкой повинностью, но вы повидали тут столько интересного...

– Мне повезло с компанией, – улыбнулся Азирафель, посмотрев на Кроули. – С другим Противником моя жизнь здесь сложилась бы куда хуже.

– Это поразительно, – покачал головой Ноэль. – Просто поверить невозможно, что... Ой, нет, простите, это будет невежливо... Просто про Эдемского Змея говорят столько... дурного, и вдруг обнаружить, что это неправда... – он неловко развёл руками. – Простите, я не должен так говорить, но я в самом деле глазам поверить не мог, когда увидел, что вы помогаете людям...

Азирафель ласково усмехнулся:

– Кроули, конечно, доставил людям немало проблем за тысячи лет. Но поверь мне, во всех Небесах я не встречал никого, кто заботился бы о людях больше него.

– Невелика заслуга, – заметил Кроули, и напряжение последних дней, что лежало, свернувшись кольцами у него в груди, змеёй вырвалось наружу вместе со словами, холодными, как декабрьская ночь за окном. – Достаточно всего лишь не хотеть их всех уничтожить. Но ты всё забываешь, ангел, о ком речь. Я могу, конечно, подарить за тебя кому-нибудь благословение или помочь с чудесами под Рождество. Но ты всё забываешь, что на самом деле я не милый и не добрый. Я демон-искуситель. И если я в чём-то хорош, так это в своей работе. Я разрушал жизни тысячами. Тысячи душ прокляты из-за меня. Мучаются в Аду прямо сейчас, пока мы говорим – и будут вечно. Вот о ком ты говоришь.

Ноэль выглядел так, будто на него опрокинули ведро холодной воды. Азирафель отложил вилку и смотрел на Кроули.

– Я помню.

 _И прощаю. Снова и снова. Каждый раз, когда ты не можешь простить себя сам. И молюсь за них за всех. И да, я не имею никакого права тебя прощать, но всё равно это делаю_.

Азирафель хотел бы ответить так, но он знал, что Кроули не примет этого. Что он в самом деле не имел никакого права давать ему прощение. Просто если бы Бог сейчас призвала Кроули к ответу за всё содеянное, ангел приложил бы все мыслимые и немыслимые усилия, чтобы быть там, заслонить демона собой и молить Её о милости.

Ничего этого говорить он, конечно, не стал.

– Да, ты губил их тысячами – по приказу Ада, – согласился он. – Я просто помню и тех, кого ты спасал. Чьи жизни продлевал – и делал счастливее. Всю красоту и надежду, которую ты принёс за века.

– Или это просто твоя доброта, ангел. Твои иллюзии, – демон оттолкнул стол, стремительно встал и вышел из ресторана.

На улице было холодно – но Кроули сейчас было бы холодно в любом случае. Он был дураком, он сам прекрасно знал это. Его вспышка ни к чему не вела и ничего не значила, Азирафель просто пожалеет его – и ещё будет чувствовать себя неловко перед этим милым любознательным ангелом. Он только испортил другу Рождество.

Кроули запрокинул лицо к небу – две с лишним тысячи лет назад в этот вечер огромная идиотская звезда совершенно не к месту изрядно раздражала его, но сегодня он не отказался бы увидеть что-нибудь путеводное. Конечно же, ничего подобного там не было, только падали редкие снежинки. Нужно было просто ехать домой.

У него за спиной открылась дверь, и тут же что-то мягкое обвило шею и плечи демона. Кашемировый шарф.

– Я знаю, цвет не твой, но на тебя смотреть холодно, – заметил Азирафель, подходя ближе и становясь рядом. – И к слову, я вроде бы был в курсе твоего... рода деятельности последние шесть тысяч лет.

Кроули передёрнул плечами, хмыкнув что-то неразборчивое, потом заставил себя выговорить, глядя в другую сторону:

– Извини, ангел, это просто я... Просто я.

– Ты устал, – ангел мягко положил руку ему на рукав. – Поезжай домой и поспи. Обо мне не беспокойся, я хочу пройтись. И приду завтра – если наши планы, конечно, в силе, – неуверенно прибавил он.

Демон кивнул.

Что он мог сделать ещё.

– Счастливого Рождества, ангел.


	18. Рождество

Рождественский день прошёл тихо и в полном согласии с планами. А заодно и День коробок, поскольку ангел совершенно никуда не торопился и вернулся к себе в книжный только после ланча 27-го. Всё было практически идеально – даже чересчур. Азирафель хотел загладить вчерашнее, и это получалось немного слишком. Он слишком охотно соглашался на идеи Кроули, был слишком заботлив, чуточку переигрывал, реагируя на поддразнивания именно так, как, по его мнению, демон от него ждал. Кроули это не нравилось. Ему хотелось просто вместе получать удовольствие от этого ленивого дня. Но, по крайней мере, восторг ангела при виде небольшой подборки лучших книг за последнюю дюжину лет с подписями авторов был совершенно искренним (Кроули знал, что Азирафель несколько отвлёкся от этого хобби за хлопотами перед предполагаемым Армагеддоном). А принесённая ангелом лантана камара, кустик с кистью радостно-разноцветных цветов, уже заняла своё место среди других растений и, вероятно, с трепетом узнала от них, каким стандартам ей предстояло соответствовать. Потом началась бесконечная череда сообщений и пара звонков из Тадфилда, по-настоящему длинный телефонный разговор с Америкой, и всё это постепенно растворило лишнее напряжение – при поддержке изрядного количества алкоголя.

Впрочем, один взгляд на обложку "Уз Небесных и Адских" моментально протрезвил Азирафеля. Кроули достал книгу из сейфа только на второй день, резонно полагая, что она рискует подпортить праздничное настроение. Ангел взял её в руки и пролистал, одновременно бережно и с неприязнью.

– Всякий раз, когда одна из них попадает мне в руки, я не знаю, что делать, – вздохнул он. – Я предпочёл бы, чтобы они никогда не существовали и никто не мог бы использовать их во зло, но у меня не поднимается рука уничтожить книгу.

Кроули фыркнул:

– Послушай, даже какой-то демон, знающий о тебе только слухи, не ожидает, что ты уничтожишь книгу. Просто положи её, где там у тебя другие экземпляры.

– Боже, – Азирафель озабоченно покачал головой. – Ведь теперь Ад точно знает, что одна из них у меня. Не самая приятная идея.

– Этот паршивец слишком быстро смылся, – Кроули запил непрошеное чувство вины бордо. - Я не рвался оставлять эту дрянь у себя.

– Нет-нет, просто отдавать её тоже нельзя, – Азирафель аккуратно положил книгу на стол, – ты всё сделал правильно. Но сам факт, что какой-то демон принёс эту книгу нам, потому что решил, что так будет лучше...

– Говорят, у Свитато есть методы пыток, до которых в Аду ещё не додумались. Принеси эту книгу любому из адских лордов – и слишком велик шанс, что их на тебе же испробуют, – хмыкнул Кроули.

Азирафель посмотрел на него поверх бокала:

– Как давно я последний раз говорил, как рад, что ты перед ними больше не отвечаешь?

– От небесной корпоративной этики я тоже не в восторге, – отозвался демон.

– Но в любом случае, какие бы мотивы тем демоном ни двигали, он решил, что лучше всего обратиться к нам. Как если бы мы были... – Азирафель качнул бокалом с вином, – своего рода третьей стороной.

Кроули поморщился:

– Ты знаешь, я как-то не это имел в виду...

– Знаю, – Азирафель тепло улыбнулся.

– И вообще, два... дезертира с двух тех сторон никак не тянут на третью, – продолжал демон.

– Я согласен, но кто знает, что думают другие...

– Надеюсь, что ничего не думают, потому что это слишком опасно, – Кроули вскочил и принялся расхаживать по комнате. – Если Небеса и Ад решат, что мы претендуем на то, чтобы быть третьей силой, они никогда не спустят нам этого с рук.

И что он тогда сможет сделать, чтобы защитить их обоих, чтобы защитить Азирафеля прежде всего? Ничего. Очень мало против сил Ада и ничего против армии ангелов. Кроули сжал кулаки, вгоняя ногти в ладонь. Глупый бесполезный демон.

– Кроули, перестань, это всего лишь мои досужие мысли, – Азирафель тоже встал и загородил ему дорогу, вынудив демона остановиться. – И даже если я прав, мы с этим справимся. Или нет, но сделаем это так, что никто другой тоже не сможет, как с Апокалипсисом, – ангел хихикнул, и Кроули невольно усмехнулся тоже, глядя на него. – К тому же, – Азрафель обнял его за плечи и заставил вернуться на диван, – Небеса, я думаю, будут и так довольно заняты в ближайшее время. Фараэль и Ноэль говорят, они отзывают всех, кто раньше работал на Земле, и заменяют их теми, кто не был тут никогда или хотя бы давно... конечно, недовольны и те, и другие...

– Испугались, что кто-то ещё войдёт во вкус земной жизни, как их заблудшее Начало? – хмыкнул Кроули. – И решили послать на Землю новых ангелов? Что тут может пойти не так?..

Азирафель невольно поёжился:

– Пожалуйста, не называй меня так. Я надеюсь, в конечном счёте это пойдёт им всем на пользу.

– Прости, ангел. Лично я думаю, что эта контора неисправима, но это я, демон. А ты можешь надеяться даже на исправление Ада.

– Если хочешь знать, то... да.

– Ты абсолютно невозможен.

– Кто бы говорил, – оба улыбались.

31го они смотрели на фейерверки из "Небесного сада" на одном из небоскрёбов Лондона. Азирафель просто любил фейерверки как красивое зрелище, а Кроули всегда невольно видел в них попытку людей сотворить собственные звёзды, такие же недолговечные, как их создатели, и это вызывало у него странное тёплое чувство.

1го января они съездили в Тадфилд. Эти встретили их с восторгом, бурно благодаря за подарки, и завалили серией новых вопросов. Анафема и Ньют тоже были рады и даже предлагали остаться ночевать. Азирафель отметил, что Анафема выглядит спокойнее, но остаётся напряжённой и встревоженной внутри. Так что ангел увёл её пить кофе на кухню и аккуратно убедил, что съездить куда-нибудь на недельку из Тадфилда, например, на заинтересовавшую её нью-эйджевскую конференцию, это отличная идея. Равно как встретиться лично с парой тоже называющих себя ведьмами девушек, с которыми она пересекалась в сети, и выяснить, чего стоят их заявления. И заодно зайти в его книжный и посмотреть, не заинтересуют ли её какие-нибудь из книг – а заодно выпить чаю, конечно, разве живущий в Англии ангел может отпустить её без этого?

Азирафель совершенно не собирался водить её за руку – только поддерживать собственные решения девушки и дать ей возможность их с кем-нибудь обсуждать. А при необходимости побунтовать против кого-нибудь ближе давно мёртвой прабабки.

Сам он наконец почти нашёл равновесие внутри себя. Последние события заставили его ещё раз признать свои истинные приоритеты. У него были Земля и Кроули. Кроули и Земля. Как мог он жалеть себя и жаловаться, когда ему было дано так невероятно много? И постепенно, к собственному удивлению, ангел обнаружил, что мысль о третьей стороне, равно как о золотых перьях и изменениях силы, случившихся после соединения душ, больше совершенно не пугает его. Наоборот. Собственная сила казалась ему теперь теплее и чуточку менее чуждой энергиям Земли, чем была прежде. И он хотел бы при возможности изучить этот феномен подробнее – и, может быть, заодно наконец доказать демону, что тот может полагаться на Азирафеля так же, как он на него. После последней неожиданной вспышки Кроули ангел сомневался, что демона сможет убедить какое бы то ни было количество слов за один разговор, но надеялся добиться этого постепенно, словами и действиями, пусть даже это займёт десятки лет.

Азирафель отказывался думать о вариантах, в которых этого времени у них могло не быть.

Но из-за этого приходилось допускать другие мысли. В которых Фараэль и Ноэль, например, были не просто собеседниками, а потенциальными союзниками, а фолиант Свитато не только опасной вещью, которую следовало хранить под замком, а требующим изучения оружием. Азирафель не хотел быть воином никогда больше, но ни Аду, ни Небесам не стоило рассчитывать, что он уступит им то, что ему дорого, без боя. Больше не стоило.

Ноэль заходил пару раз за январь. Его отчёт о нападении Дардиэля вызвал изрядный скандал на Небесах, но сам ангел тоже был отчитан за несанкционированное вмешательство, и вопрос, можно ли оставлять его наблюдать за Азирафелем, ещё не был решён. Но пока официально его назначение не сменилось, и ко всеобщему удовольствию Ноэль пользовался этим, чтобы исследовать современный мир, заглядывая время от времени в книжный, чтобы вместе с Азирафелем написать отчёт. Ангел никогда не появлялся без коробки пирожных и был идеально вежлив с Кроули, хотя и тушевался в его присутствии. Азирафель надеялся, что постепенно и это пройдёт. Молодой ангел – на самом деле он не был младше Азирафеля, как бы ни выглядело его тело, но с какого-то момента почти все ангелы, не прожившие хотя бы век на Земле, казались Азирафелю младше – молодой ангел был искренне симпатичен ему, и Азирафель надеялся, что это знакомство будет долгим.

А пока он продолжал возвращаться к своим старым обязанностям, присматривая за Лондоном и людьми. Больницы, приюты, центры помощи, притоны забирали немалую часть его времени и сил. А возвращаясь оттуда, Азирафель предвкушал очередной день или вечер в обществе Кроули. И наконец, он поднимался в охраняемую специальными заклятиями и печатями комнату, где изучал Свитато и другие книги того же рода.

Азирафель не мог быть спокоен и доволен, зная, что они далеко не в безопасности. Ему всё ещё предстояло развеять сомнения Кроули и устроить так, чтобы не ограничивать свои добрые дела ближайшими окрестностями.

Но в остальном этого не просто должно было, этого было достаточно.


	19. Предложение

Январский день был серым и промозглым. Кроули заехал забрать Азирафеля обедать, но в последний момент они передумали и предпочли остаться в книжном. Магазин был ещё открыт, не далее часа назад Азирафелю пришлось выпроводить из него пару слишком заинтересованных покупателей. Кроули лениво дразнил людей в интернете, валяясь на диване в задней комнате, а теперь поднялся на второй этаж сделать чаю.

Дверной колокольчик зазвенел, и при виде вошедших сердце Азирафеля упало.

Первым шёл Габриэль со своим привычно бодрым выражением на лице. За ним, явно стараясь не отставать, следовала Уриэль. Последней вошла Майкл, оглядела магазин и махнула рукой паре бродивших между полок людей:

– Ступайте.

Сами не зная почему, незадачливые покупатели немедленно повиновались.

_Пожалуйста, только оставайся наверху. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть ему хватит ума не спускаться._

– Добрый день. Чему обязан несчастьем вас видеть? – Азирафель встал и шагнул им навстречу.

– Азирафель, здравствуй! – Габриэль приветственно улыбнулся. – Не ты ли говорил, что был бы рад видеть нас снова в более удачное время? Оно пришло, разве это не замечательно?

Кроули не упоминал этого в своём рассказе, но, видимо, это были его слова перед шагом в адское пламя. В другой ситуации эта деталь вызвала бы у Азирафеля улыбку. Сейчас у него сжалось сердце.

– Боюсь, это была фигура речи, Габриэль. Что вам нужно?

Габриэль вздохнул и принял серьёзный вид, сложил руки перед собой. Уриэль сделала то же самое.

– Во-первых, мы приносим извинения за инцидент с ангелом Дардиэлем. Его действия никоим образом не были санкционированы. Извиняемся за доставленные неудобства.

– Подобное больше не повторится, – добавила Уриэль.

Азирафель попытался найти на их лицах следы насмешки, но нет, они были вполне искренни.

– Неудобства, – повторил он. – Он пытался убить Кроули, заточил меня в моём собственном доме, и вы называете это неудобствами.

Габриэль слегка пожал плечами и повёл рукой, бросив беглый взгляд по сторонам:

– Тебе вроде бы нравится это место. И уж извини, если мы не слишком беспокоимся за здоровье твоего бойфренда.

Азирафель медленно кивнул.

– Понимаю. Что ж, ваши извинения приняты к сведению. Если это всё, что вы хотели сказать...

– Азирафель, не будь таким чопорным. Мы ведь пришли по-дружески, – широко улыбнулся Габриэль.

Именно этот момент выбрал для своего выхода Кроули.

– Привеет, – демон появился в ведущем на лестницу дверном проёме, сверкая полностью змеиными золотыми глазами и ехидной улыбкой. Судя по тому, как он провокационно растёкся по дверному косяку, замечание про бойфренда он тоже слышал. Азирафель с трудом удержался, чтобы не улыбнуться и не закатить глаза. – Какие гости! Азирафель, что же ты не скажешь, что пришли твои друзья? Я бы вызвал адское пламя – так ведь теперь принято встречать друзей на Небесах? Мы в Аду, признаться, несколько отстали от моды.

– Демон, – казалось, само это слово оставляло у Габриэля мерзкий вкус во рту. – Изыди, мы пришли говорить не с тобой.

– Секундочку, – перебил Азирафель. – Это мой дом, и я решаю, кому здесь оставаться, а кому нет. Кроули никуда не уходит. А вас я не задерживаю.

Демон подошёл к одной из книжных полок, снял с неё потёртый томик и протянул Майкл:

– Вот, можешь прихватить почитать, чтобы хоть время было не зря потрачено. Шекспир, один из лучших словоплётов среди людей.

Азирафель узнал книгу – это был "Ричард II", простенькое издание из тех, которые ангел всё-таки иногда позволял купить. Идея Кроули была ему очевидна, но он сомневался, что Майкл сумеет оценить иронию. Архангел посмотрела на книгу так, словно та могла укусить, и даже не подумала её взять.

Габриэль тяжело вздохнул:

– Азирафель, не усложняй дело. Нам нужно поговорить с тобой, и его присутствие здесь абсолютно неуместно.

Ангел поджал губы:

\- Вы можете говорить при Кроули или уходите.

– Едва ли имеет смысл взывать к совести демона, – раздражённо заметила Уриэль, глядя на Габриэля.

Кроули как раз возвращал книгу на место и бросил ей быструю улыбку через плечо, после чего с удобством устроился в кресле между шкафов.

Габриэль обменялся взглядами с другими архангелами и повернулся так, чтобы видеть только Азирафеля.

– Ты всё ещё один из нас, Азирафель, – проникновенно сказал он. – Мы все ожидали, что после твоего ослушания ты Падёшь, но этого не случилось. А значит, ты всё ещё принадлежишь Небесам. У тебя есть шанс вернуться туда.

– Если мне не изменяет память, меня там пытались казнить, а затем изгнали, – заметил Азирафель.

– Это было недоразумение, – развёл руками Габриэль. – Ошибка! Печальная ошибка с нашей стороны и поспешность. Мы сожалеем о ней. Раз Она, – он выразительно поглядел наверх, – не считает тебя виновным, не должны этого делать и мы. Мы сами виноваты. Мы слишком надолго бросили тебя здесь.

– Мы недостаточно тебя поддерживали, – энергично подхватила Уриэль.

У Азирафеля остались весьма специфические воспоминания о поддержке Уриэль в последний раз, но он не стал ей об этом напоминать.

– Вероятно, наша вина, что ты обратился в поисках понимания... к демону, как это ни невероятно, – продолжал Габриэль. – И он этим воспользовался, чтобы сбить тебя с пути. Никто ведь не предполагает, что это ты мог первым решить ослушаться приказа.

– Ты всегда выполнял приказы, Азирафель. Ты всегда был хорошим ангелом, – заметила Майкл.

– Не идеальным, но кто совершенен, кроме Бога. Все мы знаем, сколько ты получил официальных благодарностей за свою работу, в конце концов, – с энтузиазмом продолжал Габриэль. – Только влияние демона могло так затмить тебе разум. Он соблазнил тебя лживыми идеями и обещаниями чего-то хорошего тут, на Земле... и я даже не хочу обвинять его, – Габриэль махнул рукой, – в конце концов, это просто то, что демоны делают, они не умеют иначе. Но, Азирафель, мы, ангелы, не должны слушать их. Ты знаешь, что настоящий свет не отыскать нигде, кроме Неба. Нигде больше тебе не знать истинной радости.

– Признай, что твои действия были неверными. Ты не должен был якшаться с демоном, ты не должен был нарушать приказы, – с неожиданно страстной мольбой в голосе встряла Уриэль.

– Если Богу было угодно остановить Армагеддон, Она бы сделала это и без твоей скромной помощи, не так ли? – Габриэль ласково усмехнулся. – Отрекись от ложных путей и возвращайся на Небо.

– Мы получаем свидетельства, что ты вмешиваешься в работу других ангелов, – заметила Майкл. – Вернись и сможешь снова делать это как полагается. Зная, что точно действуешь во имя всеобщего блага. После того, как приведёшь свои мысли в порядок в каком-нибудь более тихом месте, конечно.

– В отделе планирования пригодился бы твой опыт, – жизнерадостно заметила Уриэль. – Или в Небесной библиотеке.

Архангелы не двигались, но у Азирафеля всё равно было ощущение, будто они загоняли его в угол. Он смотрел на них и пытался понять, каким образом ему тысячи лет удавалось убеждать себя, что они в самом деле лучше знают Божий План, что они в самом деле добры и справедливы.

– Одним словом, Азирафель, от тебя нужно немногое, – заверил Габриэль. – Отрекись от демона, публично покайся в своих ошибках... мы не будем устраивать из этого большого события, но необходимо будет сделать всё это официально.

Азирафель переводил взгляд с одного архангела на другого, не находя слов.

– Вы в самом деле дума...

– Ну конечно! Мы в самом деле примем тебя назад, – Габриэль распахнул руки.

– Мы в самом деле думаем, что тебе хватит сил отринуть пустые соблазны и вернуться к своим братьям и службе, – ответила Майкл.

Ангел качнул головой:

– Вы в самом деле думаете, что я могу согласиться на эту чушь?

Уриэль издала невнятный разочарованный звук. Габриэль глубоко вздохнул.

– Мы надеемся, Азирафель. Надеемся и верим, что Божья благодать не покинула тебя не напрасно. Пока ещё не покинула, – ответил он.

– Ангелу не место вне Небес, – добавила Майкл, пристально глядя на него. – Рано или поздно ты поймёшь это, Азирафель. Ангелов вне Небес не бывает.

– Мы не заставляем тебя решиться сейчас же – хотя это было бы лучше всего. Демон не мог бы снова на тебя повлиять, по крайней мере, – продолжил Габриэль. – Но мы оставляем тебе возможность подумать и доказать нам, что мы ошибались раньше, а не теперь.

– У демона есть имя, – сказал Азирафель. – И вы с Кроули знакомы.

– Чем быстрее ты забудешь это, тем лучше, – улыбнулся Габриэль. – Не знаю уж, кем ты его тут считаешь – другом, любовником, союзником – это всё ложь, Азирафель. Демоны не заботятся ни о ком, кроме себя. Когда он поймёт, что ты не можешь его защитить, он бросит тебя в ту же минуту, – архангел повернулся и посмотрел на Кроули: – А он не сможет тебя защитить, демон.

– С меня хватит, – Азирафель махнул рукой, и дверь на улицу распахнулась. – Убирайтесь из моего магазина.

– Азирафель! – начала было Уриэль очередное увещевание, но Майкл взглядом велела ей закрыть рот, и та подчинилась.

– Кстати, разве этот магазин не числится в документах как база небесных операций? Нам может понадобиться реквизировать его, – скучающе заметила Майкл, скользнув взглядом по книжным полкам.

– О нет, – промурлыкал Кроули, поднимаясь с кресла, и по щелчку пальцев в руках у него оказалась пачка пожелтевших от времени документов. – Это помещение куплено Азирафелем на личные средства без привлечения чудес или Небесных фондов, деньги поступили с частных земных счетов. Впрочем, ему пришлось обратиться за небольшой ссудой ко мне, а я предпочёл сделать это подарком, мне так выгоднее. Было бы весьма забавно, если бы база небесных операций располагалась в заведении, частично оплаченном на средства Ада, не так ли?

На лицах архангелов отразилось отвращение, Уриэль с явной неприязнью оглянулась по сторонам.

– Возможно, нам придётся однажды проверить эти бумаги, – поспешил заявить Габриэль. – Но это ещё один прискорбный образчик того, как ты позволил упасть своим стандартам, Азирафель. Подумай об этом.

Майкл прямо смотрела на Кроули, и демон не отвёл глаз. Архангел усмехнулась.

– Мы даём тебя время на размышления, Азирафель, – заключила она, поворачиваясь к дверям. - Выбирай мудро.

Все трое взмыли вверх, едва ступив на камни мостовой.

Азирафель тяжело опустился на стул. Он и не заметил, сколько сил потратил на этот разговор.

– Извини, Кроули, мне нужно было это всё от них услышать... Они бы всё равно не ушли иначе, – ангел на секунду опустил лицо в ладони. Он ожидал какого-нибудь ехидного замечания в адрес архангелов, но Кроули только выдохнул сквозь зубы:

– Кажется, тебе пригодится чашка какао, ангел, – и мягкими шагами прошёл наверх.

Азирафель помешкал, не зная, окликнуть ли его. Демон имел полное право чувствовать себя не по себе после встречи с тремя архангелами и хотеть побыть одному. Ангел решил подождать.

Кроули вернулся через пару минут, в самом деле с кружкой горячего какао в руках, и бережно поставил её на стол перед Азирафелем.

– Вот, держи, бедный совращённый ангел, – это уже больше было похоже на его обычную ухмылку.

– Спасибо, Кроули. Ты второй раз за час появляешься спасти меня, – улыбнулся Азирафель.

Демон прислонился плечами к книжной полке. Он снова надел очки, и выражение его лица трудно было прочесть.

– Тебе вовсе не нужна была здесь моя помощь. Ты прекрасно справился с ними и сам.

– Но ты соврал им насчёт магазина, – Азирафель отпил какао.

– Не могу же я позволить этим придуркам угрожать ему, стоя прямо тут, – пожал плечами демон, помолчал секунду и продолжил: – Ты должен принять их предложение, Азирафель.

– Что?! Кроули, я не...

– Ты должен вернуться на Небеса, ангел.

Азирафель смотрел на него, ошарашенный, и демон, вздохнув, продолжал:

– Так будет лучше для всех. Ты сможешь заниматься любимым делом, не беспокоиться ни о чём, общаться с кем хочешь, бывать там, когда тебе вздумается. Всё будет, как ты привык, как тебе нравится.

– Прости, Кроули, с чего ты решил, что я этого вообще хочу... могу хотеть? – Азирафель наконец обрёл дар речи.

Демон чуть наклонил голову набок и сказал мягко:

– Я же смотрю за тобой, ангел. Всё это время тут... – он пожал плечами. – Когда тебе сообщили об отлучении, ты даже есть отказывался. Ты берёшься за все задания, которые всегда терпеть не мог, будто наказываешь себя, и работаешь до упаду. Ты сияешь каждый раз, когда появляется Ноэль, и готов общаться даже с Фараэль, просто потому что она – ангел.

– Ноэль – славный мальчик, конечно, я рад его видеть, а Фараэль нужна помощь, даже если она не готова это признать. И да, мне нравится знать, что хоть кто-то не порывается никого из нас убить. Но, Кроули,..

– Ты, конечно, стараешься, ты же ангел. Но ты несчастлив здесь.

Азирафель раздражённо встал:

– Извини, если я не могу идеально перестроить свою жизнь за минуту. Но это не значит, что я хочу вернуться назад. Пожалуйста, давай прекратим этот разговор.

– Они угрожали тебе, ангел. Здесь, в твоём собственном доме. Думаешь, они когда-нибудь оставят нас в покое?.. И несильно-то я могу их напугать адским пламенем...

– Это не меня трижды пытались убить за последние два месяца. Я не собираюсь оставлять тебя здесь одного без защиты.

– Я просто расслабился. Со мной всё будет в порядке. Вдвоём мы только привлекаем больше внимания.

Азирафель несколько секунд немо смотрел на него.

– Тебе тоже будет лучше, если я уйду?

– Да, если я буду знать, что с тобой всё в порядке, – отрезал демон.

– И что же ты будешь делать? Сбежишь на Альфу Центавра? Попросишься обратно в Ад? Ты его ненавидишь, Кроули!

– На Альфе Центавра одному скучно, – Кроули пожал плечами. – Я всегда найду что-нибудь.

– Масса народа для панибратства? – Азирафель сам не знал, откуда вылетели эти слова.

Кроули замолчал на секунду:

– Да, если тебе так угодно.

– Кроули, прости, я сказал глупость, всё это глупость, я не знаю, почему мы вообще обсуждаем эту нелепицу! И я не был бы в порядке на Небесах, не после всего, что случилось. В конце концов, ты как-то пропустил пункт про "отрекись от мерзкого демона"?

– Ну конечно, само собой, мы снова будем врагами, и ты будешь очень-очень зол на меня за то, как я тебя использовал. Всё будет как раньше, мы всегда найдём возможность видеться, – Кроули нервно расхаживал по комнате, чудом не снося стопки книг.

– Ну конечно, особенно когда меня запрут века на три в какой-нибудь канцелярии!

– В Небесной библиотеке, ангел. Ты и не заметишь, как они уже силком вытолкают тебя оттуда обратно на Землю.

– Но я не хочу так больше, Кроули. Не хочу прятаться и врать про тебя. Я не хочу никогда больше говорить, будто мы не друзья.

Кроули даже с очками на лице смотрел куда угодно, только не на ангела.

– Приятно слышать, Азирафель, но это ничего не меняет. Надеюсь, этот клятый золотой с твоих крыльев сойдёт постепенно... Или, может быть, если вырвать эти перья, то новые...

– Кроули! Я не собираюсь их вырывать! – вконец потерял терпение Азирафель. – Перекрашивать, отбеливать или делать ещё что-либо настолько же глупое. Они мне дороги, идиот, неужели ты правда не понимаешь? Это цвет нашей стороны, наш с тобой, и я горжусь им!

У Кроули из горла вылетел бессильный рык.

– Нет никакой нашей стороны, ангел. Это иллюзия. Опасная ложь. Забудь об этом!

– Нет, – Азирафель стоял посреди магазина, скрестив руки на груди, прямой и упрямый.

Кроули глядел на него несколько секунд, потом прошипел что-то нечленораздельное, крутанулся на каблуках и вылетел за дверь, едва не снеся её с петель. До ангела донесся визг шин.

Азирафель постоял ещё немного, надеясь, что демон одумается и вернётся.

Он мог броситься за ним. Конечно, он мог бы найти его, куда бы тот ни уехал.

Но что нового они сейчас смогут сказать?..

Азирафель медленно заставил себя закрыть магазин и проверить, всё ли в нём в порядке. Потом обнаружил, что нервно ходит по кругу уже третий раз.

Кроули был вполне способен позаботиться о себе и имел право побыть один, если ему сейчас так хотелось.

Азирафель сделал ещё круг по магазину, когда вдруг заметил на столе свой новенький мобильник.

Ангел повертел его в руках, вспомнил, как открыть сообщения, и ещё пару минут смотрел на экран.

"Пожалуйста, возвращайся, как только захочешь. Я буду здесь".

Телефон пиликнул, отослав сообщение, и замолчал.

Азирафель сделал чай, выбрал книгу и устроился на диванчике.


	20. Не счастливый конец

Кроули гнал и гнал автомобиль, пока не только все мысли, но и чувства не растворились в скорости и он не остался пустой шелухой демона за рулём. Наконец он остановился – съехав с обочины сельской дороги, где-то на высоком обрывистом берегу, недалеко от деревни с труднопроизносимым названием.

Он не раз бывал здесь. Уже давно Кроули обнаружил, что если есть место, которое ты ненавидишь всеми фибрами души, но куда тебе всё равно рано или поздно придётся вернуться, то ничто так не заставляет собраться с мыслями, как вид входа туда. А на дне лощины чуть поодаль зиял один из непарадных входов в Ад. Люди, как обычно, что-то подозревали, но предпочитали не обращать на это внимания и спокойно жить в километре оттуда.

Некоторое время Кроули даже всерьёз обдумывал вариант спуститься туда. Просто исчезнуть, затеряться где-то в Аду, не оставить Азирафелю иного варианта, как взяться за ум. У этого плана было два минуса. Кроули не рвался умирать, а шансы на выживание в Аду в текущей ситуации были для него... довольно призрачными, слишком многих он разозлил выходкой с Апокалипсисом. Но главное, не было никакой гарантии, что ангел из чистого упрямства и верности неосторожно сказанному слову в самом деле не полезет туда его искать. А это никак не сочеталось с задачей уберечь его от опасности.

Он мог бы не просто исчезнуть, а устроить маленькое шоу. Создать впечатление, что ему стало слишком скучно без работы и он в самом деле захотел вернуться в Ад? Сделать что-нибудь по-настоящему демоническое, напомнить там, Внизу, что он куда полезнее живым и не в пыточной. И разочаровать Азирафеля, чтобы тот сам махнул на него рукой и оставил в покое.

Что-то подсказывало Кроули, что шансы на успех в обоих случаях не слишком высоки.

Бентли осторожно хранил молчание всё это время, но теперь из динамиков послышались первые аккорды Too Much Love Will Kill Yоu.

– Именно! – рявкнул Кроули. – И если так ты представляешь дружескую поддержку... я лучше побуду снаружи, – и он вышел из автомобиля и хлопнул дверью.

Оставаться стоять рядом было как-то глупо, и демон решительно направился к видневшейся неподалёку скамейке – видимо, ожидавшей здесь любителей полюбоваться морем. Кроули море сейчас не интересовало, и он уселся на спинку скамьи лицом к дороге.

"Тебе тоже будет лучше, если я уйду?" Ангел даже умудрился звучать искренне задетым. Как будто правда мог поверить, даже на секунду, что Кроули хочет, чтобы он ушёл.

Кроули хотел, что он был в безопасности. Хотя бы относительной, как последние тысячи лет встреч украдкой и вождения начальства за нос. "Ангелов вне Небес не бывает" – слова Майкл были почти неприкрытой угрозой. Азирафель не мог тоже не понимать этого. Как мог он не видеть, что у них нет других вариантов? От мысли, что ангелу придётся снова подчиняться этим надутым сволочам и выслушивать их нотации, Кроули мутило, но по крайней мере, он будет в безопасности. Чего не приходилось ожидать теперь на Земле.

Затевая весь этот саботаж Армагеддона, Кроули не загадывал так далеко наперёд. Он не думал, что им делать с бывшим начальством и прочими ангелами и демонами. Он не думал, что Небеса или Ад научатся шевелиться так быстро, что у них не будет даже года, не говоря о десятке лет...

Он не думал, что Азирафель станет защищать их сторону так упорно. Ангел всегда был осторожен, ангел всегда опасался и веками колебался, принимая решения.

Веками демон был тем, кто дразнил и толкал, тем, кто хотел слишком много и слишком быстро – в уверенности, что ангел всё равно никогда не переступит черты, никогда не сделает слишком резкого движения, никогда не поставит слишком многое на кон ради их... Соглашения. Ради их дружбы. Азирафель, конечно, любил его, и совершенно личной, а не просто ангельски всеобъемлющей любовью. Глупо было бы сомневаться в этом, тем более теперь, после того как у Кроули была возможность буквально окунуться в эту любовь. Но это никогда не стояло для ангела на первом месте. Всегда было что-то важнее – высшее благо, Божья воля, приказы Небес, и Кроули принимал это. Он был совершено не готов к тому, что Азирафель внезапно изменит точку зрения на этот счёт. Он не готов был поверить, что ангел может всерьёз заявлять, что гордится их стороной. Что хочет проводить вечность именно здесь и именно в компании Кроули. Это было слишком мало для Азирафеля, даже если тот убеждал себя в обратном.

А главное, это всё равно было невозможно. Демонам не полагается счастливых концов. Он мог не хотеть ничего больше, чем спокойно жить на Земле, деля её радости с Азирафелем, но этого просто не могло быть. Он не мог принести другу ничего, кроме постоянной опасности, горя и гибели. Кроули мог не слишком беспокоиться о том, был ли он сам ходячей мишенью для Майкл или Хастура – он был живучим, а у змей жизней побольше, чем у кошек, хотя мало кто об этом знает. Но он не мог рисковать Азирафелем. Оставаясь вместе, они привлекали самим этим фактом слишком много внимания. И даже Альфа Центавра не была теперь уже выходом из положения.

На Земле, в Небесах и в Аду не было возможным, чтобы Страж Восточных Врат и Эдемский Змей могли открыто проводить вечность вместе. Никто не мог бы даже помыслить такое.

Правда, ещё недавно никто не мог бы помыслить, что рождённый специально чтобы уничтожить мир Антихрист вежливо откажется от этой идеи и добровольно пойдёт сидеть в своей комнате наказанным. Никто, кроме сумасшедших ангела и демона. Которые до того ещё умудрились придумать мир, где могли не враждовать, а дружить за спинами у начальства и проводить уютные вечера вместе за бутылкой вина и философскими разговорами.

А теперь Азирафель, похоже, умудрился вообразить и ещё нечто новое.

Возможно, Кроули стоило попытаться довериться этому?..

Демон устало потёр лицо ладонями. Мысли ходили по кругу.

Он посмотрел по сторонам, и заметил остановившуюся неподалёку машину. Бентли с того места было не видно за поворотом, и водитель не подозревал, что рядом ещё кто-то есть. Он разложил на капоте своей машины карту, пытаясь разобраться в ней, потом с раздражённым стоном отшвырнул её в сторону и схватился за мобильник. Судя по всему, тот не ловил, и человек принялся поднимать его повыше и ходить туда-сюда, пытаясь поймать связь.

Он не заметил нёсшегося по дороге грузовика – по крайней мере пока не стало уже слишком поздно. А потом ветер ударил ему в лицо, и вдруг оказалось, что он стоит на обочине и его держит за плечо незнакомец в чёрном, судя по всему, выдернувший его прямо из-под колёс.

Мужчина выругался и согнулся пополам, схватившись за сердце.

– Ох ты ж, – выдохнул он. – Куда несутся, суки... Спасибо, приятель, это ты прямо вовремя тут оказался...

– Бывает, – сухо сказал Кроули. Он сам не знал, зачем спас этого человека, это было совершенно бездумное действие. По крайней мере, теперь ему не нужно было срочно прикидывать, как оправдать это попыткой подтолкнуть спасённого к какому-нибудь греху.

– Нет, реально спасибо, я б иначе… – мужчина нервно засмеялся, – стал ярким пятном на сером пейзаже. Как тебя зовут, кого мне благодарить?

Люди не так часто спрашивали об этом в последнее время, и Кроули ответил по привычке, как сотни раз до того.

– Благодари ангела Азирафеля.

Мужчина смерил его удивлённым взглядом и, похоже, заодно обратил внимание на мало уместные при едва показавшемся над горизонтом солнце чёрные очки:

– Вот уж не думал, что ты из религиозных. Но как скажешь. Тебя, может, подбросить куда? Заодно пинту бы поставил, раз такое дело...

Кроули качнул головой и усмехнулся:

– Нет, спасибо, я тут гуляю. А тебе надо вернуться до предыдущего поворота и ехать направо.

– А, вон как... – человек не спросил, откуда собеседник знает, что он заблудился, и пошёл к машине. – Ну спасибо ещё раз, бывай!

Кроули проводил его взглядом.

Вообще-то, теперь он мог пользоваться своим именем и предоставить Азирафелю быть Азирафелем.

И, если подумать, в других отношениях тоже. Даже если тот пытался вести себя безрассудно.

Демон вернулся к машине. Бентли послушно распахнул дверь, храня обиженное молчание. Кроули ласково похлопал его по приборной панели:

– Не дуйся. Давай-ка проедемся ещё немного.

Он взял с сиденья брошенный телефон с одним новым сообщением. Азирафель. Кроули недоверчиво покачал головой, невольно усмехнувшись.

Он вжал педаль в пол, и Бентли послушно рванул с места.

День снова клонился к вечеру, и на двери книжного красовалась табличка "Закрыто", но заперта дверь не была. Кроули тихо вошёл, придержав колокольчик. В задней комнате горел свет. Азирафель сидел в углу дивана, придвинув лампу, и читал. Белокурый ангел в бабочке и с книгой в тёплом жёлтом круге света – просто олицетворение уюта.

– Привет, ангел, – Кроули прислонился плечом к двери.

– Здравствуй, Кроули, – просиял тот. – Как... как прокатился?

– Отлично, – демон с размаха уселся на диван и сунул очки в карман. – Про вчерашнее. Ты был прав, я нет, решать всё равно тебе, и я не хочу больше говорить об этом, – чуть помедлив, он добавил: – Честно говоря, я вообще не очень хочу говорить. Можно я просто побуду здесь? А ты занимайся своими делами.

– Ну конечно, сколько тебе угодно, – улыбнулся ангел, у которого гора упала с плеч.

Кроули закинул ноги на подлокотник и улёгся головой ангелу на колени.

– Ты уверен?

– Абсолютно, – Азирафель снова взял отложенную книгу. – Удобно?

– Конечно. Габриэль ничего не смыслит в мягкости.

Азирафель фыркнул:

– Уж я думаю.

– Ладно, не волнуйся, мне всё равно скоро идти, цветы надо поливать.

– Твои цветы не посмеют засохнуть, если ты не пропадёшь хотя бы на полгода. А я рад, что ты здесь, – Азирафель переложил книгу в левую руку и мягко опустил правую на волосы Кроули. Демон не возражал, только устало закрыл глаза:

– Ты читать собирался, ангел.

Азирафель кивнул и нашёл на странице место, где остановился. Но мысли его бродили далеко от сюжета, и через некоторое время он опустил книгу. Демон лежал неподвижно и дышал ровно, но Азирафель был совершенно уверен, что тот не спит.

– Знаешь, пару дней назад, – сказал ангел, – я заканчивал дела в том приюте и подумал, что пора домой. Но внезапно я понял, что не знаю, куда идти. Смешно, правда? Мы не договаривались ни о чём на тот вечер, и я не знал, где ты будешь и какой дом я на самом деле имею в виду.

– Для этого и придумали мобильники, – лениво откликнулся демон.

– Да. Или...– ангел запнулся и тихо закончил: – ... можно просто жить в одном месте.

Кроули открыл глаза.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Ммм, именно то, что сказал? Разве не славно было бы иметь общий дом, где было бы место и для моих книг, и для твоих цветов? И не уходить никуда?

Он опасался, что Кроули посмеётся сейчас. Или снова вспылит. Неизвестно, что хуже.

– Ангел, ты всерьёз думаешь съехаться с заклятым врагом, нечистой силой? – хмыкнул демон.

– Я как-то больше думал о своём лучшем друге, – возразил Азирафель. – Но я просто говорю ерунду?

– Конечно, ты несёшь ерунду, – Кроули кивнул, снова закрывая глаза, и после паузы добавил, медленно и словно почти про себя: – Цветы могли бы быть и снаружи. Знаешь... в саду.

У Азирафеля на секунду перехватило дыхание, настолько уязвимо Кроули звучал в этот момент.

– Сад, да. Чудесно, – согласился ангел, остро сознавая, как много значило это короткое слово. – Но тогда скорее всего пришлось бы уехать из Лондона? Едва ли тебе понравится такая идея...

Кроули снова посмотрел на него. Ангел был абсолютно серьёзен, но его глаза светились надеждой и сдержанным волнением – ну просто дитя перед новогодней ёлкой.

Это был чистое безумие, конечно. Большую наглость в ответ на предложение архангелов было сложно представить. Долго это не сможет продолжаться. Их никто ни за что не оставит в покое. И Азирафель всегда будет стремиться к большему. Что-то непременно пойдёт не так. Но на время... Не счастливый конец, конечно же, просто новая страница. Это могло бы быть... чудесно.

– Я не прочь сменить обстановку, – он небрежно пожал плечами. – Кроме того, с Бентли до Лондона всегда недалеко. Значит, коттедж за городом. Я этим займусь.

– Спасибо, – сказал Азирафель.

Он видел сомнения в глазах Кроули. Недоверие, которое ранило. Но демон решился рискнуть, и это было маленькой победой, началом пути. Однажды он будет наконец уверен, что ему не придётся больше быть одному, что Азирафель в самом деле всегда будет рядом.

– Судя по тому, как ты замолчал, ты уже выбираешь цвет занавесок. И шрифт для приглашений на новоселье всем знакомым ангелам, – Кроули сел и проехался рукой по взлохмаченным волосам, драматично вздохнул: – Во что я ввязался... Могу я отвлечь тебя от этих мыслей и соблазнить ужином, например?

Азирафель махнул рукой, и на заваленном книгами столике появилась изрядно запылённая бутылка Châteauneuf-du-Pape и два бокала:

– Лучше я соблазню тебя остаться сегодня здесь, – возразил он. –Я просто задумался, как давно не проводил весну за городом. В Англии ещё не перевелись соловьи?..

– Найдём коттедж с соловьями.

Бог удовлетворённо улыбалась. Она потянулась через пространство и из чистого озорства перекрасила вручную ещё по одному перу у них в крыльях. Её любимый проект последних двух тысячелетий наконец вышел в финальную стадию. Не так-то просто организовать третью сторону, не вмешиваясь напрямую и не устроив снова вселенской войны. Теперь можно было понаблюдать, что получится.

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарий - лучший способ дать автору знать, что это всё не зря было написано.


End file.
